Badass Bat
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Kuronue through trickery, wit, and an onion managed to resurrect himself back into Makai with a whole body and his hat to boot! As he sets out to find his beloved Youko Kurama, he finds the meaning of life and why we cherish the time we have on earth.
1. Prologue

Everyone should realize one thing when attempting to resurrect themselves.

Know where the hell your body is going to be, because when I woke up with the first breath I've had in fifteen years, I couldn't help but notice I was in a place with bars.

Again.

_What the hell?_ Was my first thought as I scrambled to my feet and came close to the bars. Across from me and down the hallways I saw other small rooms like mine with thick steel bars. Some demons were chained up and others sleeping on their cots with their backs to me. The place stank of urine and unwashed bodies. Across from me a bird demon was staring at me in horror, his eyes continually flicking to the ceiling where I had previously dropped.

I waggled my eyebrows at him and the bird demon balked, clacking his beak in surprise as he fell back against the wall. I rolled my eyes, reaching down and snatching up my black hat. I smacked the ragged thing against my leg, a cloud of dust coming up and causing me to sneeze. This caused a few of my cellmates to finally notice someone new was among their number. They took the liberty of gawking at me as the bird had and I rolled my eyes, fitting my hat onto my head as I winked at them all.

"Evening, gentlemen, know where I can get something to eat around here?" I asked them good heartedly, reaching over and pushing the door open to my cell. At least the one I had landed in was unoccupied, so I didn't have to worry about breaking out of jail a second time. A green demon with horns sprouting from his head scowled at me as I casually strolled out of my cell.

"Depends, you just gonna walk out on us? Least you could do is help your fellow neighbors." The green demon snarled, and there were catcalls from the other prisoners. I blinked, unsure of how to respond to this request. I wasn't above setting lose a few troublemakers and causing havoc every now and again, but for one I didn't know why these men were confined. Second, I hadn't been planning a jailbreak as the first act on the list of things to do when I came back to life.

"Depends, how many guys have you killed? How many innocent maidens have you deflowered?" I asked the demon, who glared at me.

"I ain't done nothin! Slave trader's hit the town, and now we're all waiting to put on the Block! You just gone leave us here? Fine, see if I and the others don't start making noise so you get captured to! Your one of the pretty ones, and I'm sure they'll find you a master whose cock you can suck." The green demon sneered, and it was my turn to glare. A shout of agreement came from his fellow slaves and now I was in a dilemma.

Orchestrate a jailbreak of the supposed innocent, or risk ignoring them and getting thrown into forced captivity again? I scowled at the floor, wishing I had landed in a meadow instead. Honestly, was my karma that bad I couldn't catch a break?

"Fine, I'll break you lot out." I agreed reluctantly, and the lot of them cheered but I hissed at them to be quiet. Taking my hat off and waving it to get their attention.

"Quiet, all of you! You want to taste freedom, don't you? Then you'll do as I say and we'll all get out of here without the worst for wear." I announced, and a murmur of agreement met my command. Good, at least they were obedient. Which added to the demon's claim they were slaves. I figured there would be something in it for me for doing a good deed after my rebirth.

"Alright, if we're going to do this we're gonna do this right. First, you bastards all gotta be silent as the dead. I don't even want to hear a rustle of a single feather, clack of a claw, or a stubbed toe! Next, I need to know where the keys are. I'm not going around hacking and picking at locks for three hours when we can just unlock these suckers."

Murmurs of agreement echoed in the small hallway. I smirked, remembering my old thieving days with a certain silver haired fox. Ah, the glory days...

"I have the keys." Said a deep voice behind me. I noticed my cellmates had all gone eerily quiet, their eyes transfixed on a figure behind me. I winced, not really wanting to turn around.

"Where you come from? I don't remember capturing you last week." The voice continued, and I turned around to face the figure of the voice. The owner of the voice was a lizard demon, scales growing along his neck as a forked tongue flickered in and out of his mouth, scenting the air. In his hand he held a nasty whip with razor blades at the end, in the other a set of cuffs and shackles to render me helpless.

Due to the nature of the situation, I felt it a phrase expressing my true feelings was in order.

"Crap." I said, putting my hat on and taking a step back as the slave owner stepped forward, beginning to twirl the whip like a lasso over his head.

_Welcome back to life, Kuronue._ I thought sarcastically, right as the whip came flying at me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I know a lot of people are fans of Kuronue, but I always wondered what it would be like if he really did come back to life. I've always loved him, but no matter how many fan fictions I've read not a whole lot of people have really gone into detail about the history between him and Kurama._


	2. Whiplash From Life

Suffice to say, I dove to the side and went into a roll. The whip smacking the ground and rearing back with a screech of metal on stone as Scales yanked it back. My eyes roved his body, spotting the ring of keys at his hip. I half spread my wings in preparation, staying low to the ground in a defensive stance as I hissed at the lizard demon. The demon smiled, his yellow eyes glittering as he came closer, shaking the chains in his other hand as enticing me to give up.

"Come on now, you're a pretty little batty. I promise I won't beat you if you come quietly." He said, his tail flicking back and forth. I hesitated, pretending I was considering his offer as I edged closer.

"Really? You won't beat me, sir?" I said, pitching my voice low so I sounded young and naïve. Scales smirked, nodding his head as his forked tongue flicked out of his mouth. I offered him what I hoped was a shaky smile, as I half rose from my crouch on the floor as I came closer.

When I was only a three feet away, Scales lunged for me. I slid smoothly to the side, noting my epic Michael Jackson impersonation as I snatched the keys from his belt. Scales crashed into the cell I had just escaped, the door flying open as he sprawled on the ground. Seeing my chance, I grabbed the whip, kicked his legs out of the way, and slammed the door shut. Quickly sticking one of the keys into the lock and sufficiently imprisoning him with a small click. Scales glared, rage apparent in his beady little lizard eyes as he began to yell obscenities and threats.

Without any time to waste I started jamming the same key into each lock and turning it. I guess Lady Luck had noted my good deed in her little red book, because the key worked for each and every lock. Scales had begun to holler, but the bird demon said something in a weird language and waved a clawed hand at him, and suddenly nothing could be heard from the slave owner. Even though he visibly was making a lot of noise, scraping his claws against the metal, and banging on the walls I couldn't even hear a whisper. Not even the slap of his leather boots on the stone. I offered the bird demon a truly nervous smile, raising my hands in a non-threatening gesture.

"Hey, I startled you earlier, but you an me, we're cool, right? My main...feather?" I offered, figuring I couldn't use slang with him. Beaky offered me what I thought was a smile, which is quite hard to do with a beak, and nodded his head in assent as he quickly hurried after the other demons. I guess he and I are cool.

"He's a healing mage, but you can't tell just by looking at him." said the green demon from earlier, nodding to me as he stepped out from his jail cell. He did a hand signal to another demon whom I'd released before him, and he replied with a similar one before disappearing around a corner.

"You didn't trick me into releasing a bunch of bandits, did you?" I asked suspiciously, sense very few of the cells were packed up. Usually when I had visited or shopped at such establishments the slaves were shoved in. Never mind the cells had only been designed for three people at most, but somehow slave owners managed to make them fit ten.

"Nah, we weren't exactly the richest village around. We managed to get the women and children out before they captured us. Guess now we'll all just have to go to the neighboring village or the wood, set up a new life again." The green demon said, and I had to admit a part me felt a bit sorry for him. I remembered a lives had been ruined because of such greed, me being a victim of one of them more than a few times. I'd been a slave, escaped, captured, and forced to do all sorts of vile things which would makes your mother's hair curl if she ever knew.

"Good luck to you, then. After this I'm off. Know where I can get some food?" I asked him. Having released the last demon, he insisted on staying with me until everyone else was out. Thankfully, they all knew where the exit was. I assumed he had to be the chief since all the others appeared to listen to him.

"Hm, not unless you want the shit they call soup they used to feed us. You could search around, they might have some decent food somewhere. But you're on your own if you do that. Tell you what, you come with us and I'll see to it you get lodging and all you can eat for a month." He said, watching me with hopeful eyes. This guy wanted me to go with him? I raised my eyebrows at him, unsure of where he was going with this. I suppose he thought I could repeat my cute trick of falling from the ceiling again.

"Sorry, mate, I've worked with groups and I never liked it. Give me enough money to buy a meal and drink it'll be even between us." I told him, and the other demon nodded, letting out a heavy sigh of disappointment.

I know it was probably the stupidest thing I ever could have done. In my defense however I do have to say I meant it when I felt uncomfortable working in a group. While I do believe the demon would was good on his word about the food and lodging, at what cause would he being doing it? He probably had a family who needed him and no home to go back to, everything of worth most likely stolen. No, it would be better if I struck out on my own. I had a bad leg, but I could manage well enough if I didn't overexert myself.

I bade the green demon a farewell, who turned out his name was Aki. Aki did give me, with three others and much beating up of Scales, a pouch full of coppers, silver, and even two gold coins. I gave them the two gold coins to help rebuild, hoping whatever god or goddess of luck made a note of selfishness.

It is true Youko Kurama is the King of Thieves. I've heard the legends, been told how beautiful and deadly he is. Yes, at one point Youko did as a matter of fact wish to be one of the legendary kings of Makai. A S class demon, the one youkai to rival them all.

I agree he's smart, intelligent in fact since he seems to be able know what you do before you do it. Ruthless? Oh yes, I've seen him easily kill people without batting an eyelash. Take his passions out on a rival simply because it amused him do so. What I won't agree with is this King of Thieve has a heart. No, I won't believe it. Why? It's wrong.

Don't take me for a fool, before Youko became what he is I loved him. Oh, how I loved him! I still do, but at the same time I hate him. No, hate isn't right. I despise his actions, I can't stand the way he coolly removes rivals with a twitch of his finger. No, what I HATE about the damn silver kitsune is his words.

He can tell you he loves you, cares for you even but unfortunately you're no longer needed. Your ways of thinking are old fashioned and you have to move on. There is no honor among thieves, so get over it. Such values have been forgotten since the great days of King Raizen. I grind my teeth just thinking about it. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

The first time I ever met Youko Kurama, really, truly met him was at the edge of a small village. During that time I had mastered being a thief, and had my own legends forming in my hey day. Unfortunately, I was actually nothing more than a common thief. A half starved bat demon trying to scrape enough food together to survive till the next day. I had come across the village and just raided the pantry of one of the demon's who had the misfortune to have his house placed right next to the forest. All I had gotten was a bag of rice, a small bit of dried fish, and a basket of dried fruit.

I devoured the fish and one of the fruits, being sure to drink plenty of water from the local well to complete the illusion I was full. I hadn't ventured far from the village when I heard the pounding of feet and chanting. I raised my head, completely alert as my eyes scanned the trees for the threat. To my horror I saw a mob marching right down the middle of the only road in the village towards a large house set on a hilltop.

At first, I didn't know they were going towards the house. I was only a few yards away from it and thought the villagers were after me. I ran for cover, but I didn't go far since I hoped to steal from one more house. Usually I didn't take anything from poor villages, the ones where the only living they can make is from whatever they can grow from the ground. But these were desperate times, and the owner of the house I had stolen from was an old man who had died in his sleep when I got there.

I watched, fascinated as the mob of half starved youkai marched right up to doorstep and pounded on the door. I didn't see if anyone answered the door, but I do remember the villagers storming into the once rich house. I heard crashes and screams from inside, the flickering of torches as the villager's shadows danced upon the walls as they stole everything of worth from the residence. It only lasted a few minutes, but pretty soon the villagers came out of the house.

Marching in silence with grim faces as they bore two adult bodies out, wrapped in bloody sheets as they made their way to a shrine I had seen earlier in the day.

Ah, now I understood. They were silver foxes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I know it's bad to beg, but I was really hoping I would have gotten a few reviews by now! Perhaps my summary is somewhat misleading? It is my belief if a story has worth reading than people will read it! Though, I supposed since Yu Yu Hakusho is a bit of an old anime not many people read the manga/watch the anime anymore, neh? Still, if you do happen to come across my story please review so I know it's worth pursuing!_


	3. Nachos

Once I had escaped the slave quarters, I noticed the "Block" of which Aki had spoken of. The Block consisted of a large stage set up in the marketplace, with posts to tie slaves as they waited to see if fate would have them sold to a cruel or kind master. I felt bad such an unfair trade was still practiced, but I had no say in matters unless I was a King of Makai. So, like most people who couldn't bear such truths, I turned my head the other way and blocked it from my mind. I was in a marketplace, bustling with activity. In all the stalls I could see some sort of haggling was taking place. I looked around, and spotted a ratty cloak someone had thrown away. I snatched it up, glad the smell wasn't to bad since if smelled of piss and throwing it about my shoulders.

Eventually, someone was going to find Scales had been tricked by and locked away by the very slaves he had captured. I bet you ten bucks he remembers my face and I'm the first person he's going to come after.

My stomach growled in protest, demanding food as I blended into the crowd, scanning the stalls for food. I was practically salivating, correction, DROOLING when I caught sight of all the different sorts of food this place had to offer.

Fried fish hanging in bundles from the roof of one stall. Another actually cooking squid in plain view, a ramen stand with steaming pots. Water boiling and whistling through tea kettles telling the cook his dish was ready. Small children munching on poky and rice balls with sour plums in them. Sweet white rice sticking to their fingers and falling onto their clothes.

Beside me one youkai had what looked to be chips covered in cheese, some type of red sauce, and chopped jalapenos which he ate with relish. I had no idea what the hell it was, but when the smell hit me I almost fainted. I couldn't remember the last time so much food had been laid before me. The youkai caught me staring, and took a step back while covering his food with one hand. I almost whined in protest, wanting to beg him for a bite before I caught myself. I had money, duh! I could just _buy_ food.

"What is that? Where did you get it?" I asked, to eager to pretend to be a sane person. The demon glared at me, glancing down at my clothing before glancing at his food. As if I had taken some when his gaze wasn't on it.

"Nachos, that guy over there brought the recipe from the human world. He's been selling it since last week." The guy answered, still glaring at me suspiciously as I eyed his food. Hey, when you've been in Spirit World prison for nineteen years you'd be hungry too! Just the smell alone made me want to orgasm on the spot.

My eyes traveled to the open stall, zeroing in on the owner who was serving up a huge plastic container of the stuff. A small crowd had gathered in front eagerly pressing forward for a chance to get nachos before they sold out. I made a beeline for the food, elbowing people unceremoniously out of the way as I came up to the counter.

I received a disapproving glare from the owner for mistreating his customers, but I slapped two silver coins down without a second thought. My mind to focused on the food to really give a damn how much I was spending.

"Two of the biggest, no, _three_ of the biggest bowls you've got. Keep the change." I said all in one breath, and when the owner hesitated I delicately put another silver coin on top of the first two. That got the guy moving, hastily snatching out three containers and filling them with a mountain of those weird chips and tons of the toppings. To his benefit I will say the guy certainly gave me my money's worth, even putting all three containers into useful cloth bag for me before handing me the whole shebang.

"Here you go, sir. Three extra volcano nachos, but next time wait in line, hm? I have others to serve, no matter how much coin they got in their pockets." He said, giving me a wink when I smiled like an idiot as I accepted the food. I thanked him profusely before I went over to a spare bench, setting my food beside me as I took out the first container.

Now, I've bribed guards to keep silent. Given women beautiful jewels so as to not tell their husbands they have a secret lover on the side. Never had I bribed a food vendor to overlook me cutting in line, but shit if it weren't the damn best investment I've made yet!

I wept when I got the first taste, how the cheese became spicy on my tongue. I devoured the first container, getting cheese all over the front of my shirt as I ate. My nose and eyes were already running, causing me to pant like a bitch in heat as I tossed the empty container to the side. Not before licking it clean of course since I hadn't seen food in almost two decades. When the first one went flying to the side, I had already pulled out the second container of nachos. This time I ate slower, savoring the cheese and the mysterious red sauce. I heard a cough from above me and looked up, spotting a bunch of brown napkins nearly shoved into my face.

"You might wanna use these, since it's your first time. They can be a little messy if you don't know how to eat em' right." My helpful guide of nachos said, and I sheepishly accepted them. I could feel the cheese sticking to the sides of my mouth and chin, and the red sauce was probably smeared their as well. I wiped my face clean before going to work on my hands and fingers. I wanted to lick all that wasted cheese off the napkins, but I had to remember in real life I had to act like a civilized person. As civilized as most demons can be, anyway.

This helpful person even held out a thing he called a water bottle for me and poured water onto my hands so I could wash the residue off. With some damp napkins I cleaned the rest of my face and shirt. At least now I didn't look like a little kid shoveling food into his mouth. I glanced up at my helper who had continued to stand over me and had to lean back a bit. He was pretty damn tell, with an Afro of red hair perched on top of his head. Big blue eyes squinted down at me, trying to filter out the afternoon sun as he inspected me. I noticed a small white horn poking out of all that hair, and couldn't but smile. A rebellious fang refused to locked away in his mouth and thus stuck out over his lip.

"Thanks, I haven't eaten for a long time. Guess I got ahead of myself." I said, smiling up at him innocently. Honestly, this guy looked nice. When he broke out into a wide, childlike grin I knew I was correct. This guy was harmless, one of the few kind ones who wanted to help everyone.

"I figured you were hungry, seeing as you inhaled the first one in less than two minutes. Be careful though, they can make you sick if you're not used to them." My helper said, plopping himself right on the bench beside me without invitation. I guess the Makai was kinder to his compassionate type, seeing as the other youkai barely took notice.

"I'm Jin, where you from? I haven't seen you around." Jin said, and for a moment I felt the old thief in me square up his shoulders in preparation for a fight. My muscles tense and my legs locked to jump up at a moment's notice, my bad one protesting my sending lancing pain up my right side causing me to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out.

I took a deep breath through the corner of my mouth, letting it out through my nostrils. We were in a marketplace, not the prison of Spirit World. No one was trying to dig information out of me, no serrated blades held next to my ear...

A shiver went down my spine, taking away with it my appetite and joy at being alive again. I stared down at my food, suddenly finding it disgusting.

"You want this one? I don't think I should eat anymore for a while." I said, and Jin stared at me surprise. He accepted my offer with much thanks and began to eat as I studied him. Jin is a surprisingly neat eater, making sure all the cheese was on his chip before taking a bite. When he saw me watching him he smiled, offering me the container.

"Tis yours, we can share. I'm not hungry, I just love to eat nachos." Jin said, and I accepted a chip to be polite. I ate it but I didn't taste it. Remembering the past tends to kill all feeling and emotion in me.

"My friends call me Kuro." I said, and it took the other youkai a few seconds to realize what I meant. This time he gave me a broad grin and I found myself smiling back.

"Nice to meet ya, Kuro!" Jin said happily, sticking out his hand and I shook it. I noticed his knuckles were rough and calloused, probably a fighter judging the scars and faint bruises I hadn't noticed before on his body.

"You here for the tournament? It's always hectic a week before since everyone is getting registered, studying the others training, and what not. Pure chaos, I tell ya!" Jin said, shaking his head sadly. I hadn't noticed before, but he had a Irish accent which just added to his charm. I raised my eyebrows at him to show I had no idea.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not a fighter. Good luck to you though, Jin. Hope to see you around, especially with a big trophy after you win." I told him, rising from the bench. A look alarm came over Jin's face as I walked away, and he rose to call me back. I ducked into any alleyway and took a few turns before coming out onto an emptier street, this one with shops instead of the common marketplace.

I'll admit, Jin is nice and charming. But after what I've been through and what happened to me, I find it better to not keep close ties with other people. Even the nice ones can turn nasty on you.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Yay or nay? I find myself quite attached to Kuronue thus far, as a matter of fact! I've written a few one shots concerning the bat, but none of them were ever serious! In this one I hope to see Kuronue grow as a person and let people see an in depth look on how he works and feels._

_I've always found him fascinating, because Kuronue is one of the Great Unknowns of the Yu Yu Hakusho universe! Yes, while he only ever appeared briefly in the movie and isn't in the actual series, I just feel he should be given some kind of honor. Really people, give him a chance! Even if you don't know who is, Kuronue may surprise you as to his personal history._


	4. Inari

Back in my day, as your grandparents may say, things were different. Oh yes, way waaayyyyyy back in my day things were remarkably different. For instance, silver foxes. Let me give you a little history as to why these villagers were particularly angry and why they did what they did. Though, I will forever burn incense at the shrine they were sacrificed in memory of them.

If you hadn't already guessed, Makai had been going through a food shortage. Everyone, even nobles and royalty, were a bit thin. Families died overnight from hunger if they didn't turn out the youngest children so they could have just an extra few seeds of rice on their own plate. It had been a bad harvest this year and we were all suffering for it.

Now, in previous years Makai had always had a fat harvest. Enough for families to go to bed with bulging bellies and turn a pretty profit. This was due to the silver kitsune, master's of plants who would go out, inspect the soil, touch the leaves of plants, and then tell you what was needed to make them healthier.

Silver kitsune took nothing for themselves, were humble, and most were priests or priestess of the goddess Inari. Who was the goddess of rice and used kitsune to spread her teachings. In the human realm, or Nigenkai as others call it, I believe Inari existed as well in the Japanese culture.

Since the harvest had gone bad without any apparent reason, what do you do? Blame yourself? Maybe, but then you start to think about it. You had followed the kitsune's advice, hadn't you? Tilled the ground extra soft so the plants' roots could spread easier. Paid for a special mix of soil since your crop had grown ill from a bug infestation. Suffice to say, I need mention no more.

These special kitsune were usually given the best of everything a village had to offer. Some were even put up in mansions right next to the shrine. A few kitsune did take advantage of this, others dying their hair white and claiming to be Silver Kitsune. All in all, though, good defeated evil and life continued.

This year, however, not even the silver kitsune could fix things. Usually, in an emergency they would use their demon energy to make the plants grow or stronger. However, you can't produce energy if you have nothing to eat. When no results were shown, villages began to despise their housed guests and treated them poorly. In a few cases locking them up in the fields and demanding they make the plants grow by morning. When the villagers found their crop in the same sorry state as yesterday, they would race to shed and usually kill the poor thing. If the kitsune hadn't already killed him or herself by then.

I whispered a prayer up to Inari for the two unfortunates being taken away, a married couple by the looks of it. I hoped the child had been killed off in a moment of mercy by the parents as I turned around and crept along the wall. I felt low doing it, but the mob being occupied gave me the opportunity to steal from the remaining houses. I slipped into two more and got even less than I had at the first food, but it was still food.

When I broke into the third via an open window, I almost had a heart attack at the sight of another living being. To my astonishment, the little guy turned around and stared up at me. I blinked and looked down at the apple he had in his hands. It was freshly picked, much to my surprise.

This young baby kitsune simply blinked at me, than took another bite of his apple with small milk teeth. I now noticed small similar bit marks all around the skin of the apple. He did the oddest thing of turning the apple two or three times as he chewed, after swallowing biting into the apple again. I could hear small munching sounds and had to give kudos to the small guy for attacking the larder before I did.

I gave him a kind smile, hoping he wouldn't start crying as I stepped over him. Carefully I avoided his swishing tale as I opened the lader myself, surprised to see another couple bright red apples. I quickly put them in my sack before swiping their store of dried fish and beef. I was in luck, since they had a full sack of rice as well. I put that in a seperate pouch but unfortunately couldn't bring the whole damn thing with me. It had to weigh nearly as much as I did. At least my sack of stolen goods was full now, seeing me through another week or two of less aggravating hunger.

As I did my careful dance over the baby kit again, he looked up at me again. He was completely fearless I had to admit. Cute, too. If his ribs hadn't poking through his skin, his arms so skinny he appeared to be more of a walking skeleton than a child. To my shock he held up the apple to me. While I am a thief, I never steal from children. I refuse to, because how low can you be to steal from a brat?

However, as if this was a holy ritual, I reached down and accepted the apple. I sent a prayer to Inari for the kind little kit willing to share with me when he obviously needed more food than I did. I took the tiniest of bites, almost a nibble, before I handed him back the apple along with a handful of fish.

He smiled at me then, showing his small milk teeth as if I was the kindest person he'd ever met. As I turned to leave, the bodies of those two silver kitsune being carried through the village came back to me. Outside I could see they had set fire to the house which was beginning to smoke. What would they when they found this kit? Kill him? Sell him?

I glanced back down at him and he met my gaze again. He offered me the apple again but I shook my head no. He shrugged, and did his inspection of the apple again before taking another bite. I heard the villagers chanting a prayer at the Inari shrine, saying the two kitsune were offerings for her wraith. I hissed to myself, my wings partially unfolding.

I needed to get out of here, they wouldn't stay outside forever. It was a cold night and I could see my breath in front of my face. I glanced down at the small kit again, on a snap decision bending down and picking him up.

A look of surprise crossed his face, but he still had his apple so he didn't mind being carried by a complete stranger. With some hefting and struggling I managed to slip one wing through the strap of my pack and over my shoulder. I had to juggle the kit to another arm as I repeated the process with the other wing before it settled comfortable between my shoulder blades. With a promising weight of food on my back and the one in my arms I prepared to make my exit.

"THIEF! Thief! He's stolen our food and has the last one! Thief!" Screamed a youkai from the doorway. I glared at him, but he was armed with an axe. Without another moment to spare the youkai who had sent up the alarm came at me with his weapon.

I was at a disadvantage with the child, but I swung out of his way. My hand flying to the scythe at my side as I snapped it out with a flick of my wrist. This weapon is more like the head of a scythe, because I prefer the curved blade rather than the pole.

The youkai had missed by a longshot, but my blade struck true embedding in his skull as he fell from the momentum of his charge. I yanked the blade back with a spray of blood and caught it with me free hand. Hooking it back onto my belt I spun on my heel and flew through the open door.

I came out into the middle of the street right in front of the raging mob. Panicking, I spread my wings and hissed, baring my fangs to try and scare them off. I had to hold back from bursting into laughter at the sight of thirty demons all sliding to a halt at once in horror.

I had to be quite a sight to see with my twenty foot wingspan held in the air. Eyes glowing red as my teeth sharpened into a mouthful of needles. Every demon can do this, appear like a monster to someone when they are threatened. We also can fall into a beast-like state when our survival is threatened. Instincts, is what we call it.

Still, my big and scary show couldn't have them staring at me in rapt horror forever. I searched for something I could jump off of for a quick takeoff and spotted a back hoe leaning against a cart. Hefting the kit into a tighter grip on my arm, I summoned up the last of the demon energy I had left.

Usually everyone was just about wiped these days, but the food I had eaten earlier had revived me earlier. I was a bit better fed than these walking skeletons, but only a bit. I spread the energy to my wings, legs, and feet as I sprinted full speed at the hoe and cart. I scaled the hoe easily and leaped off it onto the cart. I ran the length of the cart before my feet met open air. I desperately began flapping my wings to the rhythm of the small, pounding heart against my chest. I craned neck to see if the villagers had come after us and saw they were running at me with their own various weapons.

Most waving shovels, hoes, and other instruments for farm work harmlessly at me. A few smart ones had gone back to their homes to retrieve bows an arrows. One even had a slingshot he was aiming at me.

Panicking again, I strained my wings to rise higher. The weights I had found so comforting now would be the death of me! I only had a small bit of energy left and already I felt my lungs burning from the exertion. My wing muscles screamed for being forced to work so hard after so long of disuse.

By this time I was about ten feet in the air. Praying it worked, I angled myself so I landed on the roof of one of the village houses. I wasted no time in sprinting across the roof, flapping my wings like a maniac as I leaped to the next one. Behind me the mob screamed and stamped it's protest, waving torches as they began to pursue me.

I concentrated on the flapping of my wings and ignored my aching leg muscles. They hated receiving a shock each time I landed heavy on the next roof. I promised myself a long soak in a hot spring once all this was over as I came to the last roof. By now I was going quite far with my tactic but I still wasn't truly airborne. People may think I simply flap my wings and takeoff, but it isn't so. I have to either leap from somewhere and jump up high enough to start flapping and gliding.

I took a deep breath and ran like a bat out of hell towards the end of that roof. Around me arrows clattered on the shingles as I dashed to my only hope. I felt the thud of a rock hitting my pack but kept on running. At the last moment I screamed as I leaped off the edge of the roof into darkness, streamlining my body in midair as I flapped my wings.

I sucked in a breath as I waited to see if I would drop to the floor. A simple bat waiting to be torn apart by the ealge which has caught it grounded. To my delight I continued in the air, steadily rising until the shouting behind me became faint than silent. I let out a whoop, squeezing the kit in my arms with delight as I continued to fly.

"Who are you?" My passenger finally asked after about ten minutes of me flying. I almost dropped him because I hadn't expected him to talk. Especially in so clear a voice I had assumed he was around four years old. From the way he spoke and looked at me he was clearly aware of the situation, so he could probably be eight or six. I guess this year had been hard pressing him in more ways than one. He could always be this small if not properly fed in the next couple of years.

"My friends call me Kuro, but you can call me Kuronue." I answered him in a friendly voice, hoping he wouldn't question why a stranger had probably just kidnapped him from the only home he knew. The youngster wrinkled his nose at my reply. I noticed he still had his apple which he held close to his chest.

"That's an ugly name! My mommy said beautiful things have to have beautiful names." He declared, taking a huge bite of his apple for emphases. I couldn't help myself, I laughed. His small ears pressed against his skull in annoyance. I didn't point this out to him it only made him appear cuter.

"Well, now that you know who I am, who are you? What's your name, fuzzy?" I asked the small kit. His golden eyes widened at the question as if he had never thought to tell me his name. Maybe he hadn't? I would never know, but he certainly seemed meek telling me.

"My mommy named me Youko. Youko Kurama." AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I think quite a few people used the whole "Youko's house burned down and his parents were killed" storyline, but it seemed like the one which would best fit him. As for the goddess Inari, she actually is a real goddess in Japanese literature. I don't think I was fully correct in her being the goddess of rice, but in Japan they believe she rules the kitsune. I'll double check my facts but on the whole I'm quite proud I managed to implement Inari into it._


	5. Death of a King

With my highly prized nachos and bag dangling from my hand, I tried to think of what the next sensible thing to do was. While back at bench with Jin I had lost my appetite, my mind kept turning to food. I now had a craving for sweets, but I didn't want to have to go back to the marketplace. My mouth watered at the thought of a rice ball with the pickled plum on the inside. These were one of my favorite snacks. I could eat a whole pyramid of them, throw up, and still demand more afterward.

Taking stock my situation I had to admit my beloved cloak was beginning to itch. Shit. I'd probably just caught fleas. Disgusted, I snatched it off but didn't throw it away. Instead I folded it up neatly and put it in my bag. I grabbed my hat from my belt and glanced down at it.

Now, I know most people say their most prized possession is jewelry, a certain picture, or even a dried flower. Mine happened to be the dusty, wrinkled hat I wore almost 24/7 depending on the weather. When I felt nervous I would twist the thing in my happens, smack a fried with it, or place it on a young lady's head when we were about to do the nasty. Oh trust me, the ladies _love_ to wear hats with a wide brim.

Spotting a sweet shop at the end of the street, I made my way there while whipping off the cloak. After this, I promised myself, I would be sure to start watching my money. Already my small fortune was beginning to dwindle and it wouldn't last me much longer. Either I had to resort to pickpocketing or find a way to make an honest living. I opted I should do the latter since thieving had put me in the situation I'm in now. So, here is a list of my priorities:

Buy sweets.Eat sweets until I'm sick.Find a bar to drink.Spend the night passed out on bar floor or pay for a room.In the morning find a woman to seduce.

Obviously, by the end of all this I would either be dead or a very unlucky dead man. Smirking to myself, I began scanning the sweets to see if they had any rice-balls I could eat. They had a few sweet ones on sale, so I pointed out those to the lady behind the counter. She was gracious enough, not saying anything about my stink even though she clearly wished she could kick me out if I hadn't been a paying customer.

She had pointy ears, almost elven as she bagged my rice-balls. Next going to put in a few pastries as well as these round ones called "donuts" with a hole in a middle. How much had changed since I came back to Makai? I had a lot more to learn than the culture of the new foods in all of Makai, but right now I didn't give a damn.

"Why is everyone so hyped up about this tournament? I've never seen so many people happy in one place at the same time. Why aren't any fights breaking out?" I asked the demoness, whose name tag said Natrisha, as she handed the bag of rice-balls and pastries back to me. Natrisha gave me the evil eye, wrinkling her delicate button nose as if I had asked her to sleep with me. She had dark skin and dark blue tattoos swirling down her arms and bare shoulders. I was fascinated by these, it had been so long since I'd seen a woman! But somehow with a great force of will I managed to keep my eyes up save for a quick glimpse of her cleavage through the tight tank top she wore.

"You're kidding, right? How could you not know?" Natrisha said in that highborn ladylike voice women tend to use when speaking to someone below their station. I gave her my most charming smile, leaning on the counter as if we were at the bar.

"That's why I'm asking, so I can know. I've been overseas the past couple of years and they didn't keep us updated on the news at home." I told her with what I hoped was an innocent expression. Her face softened a bit at my answer, since I did appear to have a rugged appearance about me. Dropping from the ceiling, beginning to limp on my bad leg, and on top of which my clothes weren't in the best condition.

"I guess you wouldn't have heard of it. It's only the second one since Yusuke Urameshi declared it." Natrisha said, reaching under the counter and producing an extra rice-ball. I guess I was in one of those cities where everyone helped out the poor guy because I swear I grinned so wide my cheeks hurt. I toasted her with the rice-ball before taking a bite of it to be polite. To my surprise the rice was sweet, and I could even see the hinted purple flesh of a pickled plum in there.

"_Everyone _shows up for the Makai Tournament. Whoever wins becomes the next Demon King for four years. After that we start the tournament all over again. Personally, I hope King Enki wins again." Natrisha told me, giving out a heavy sigh if we ended up with a bad king. I blinked, confused at this new development. Yusuke Urameshi...where had I heard that name before?

"What about King Raizen? I don't think he'd agree to anything as ridiculous as that, would he? He's not what he used to be, but he can still kick ass." I scoffed. Personally, I'm a fan of the huge Mazakou. I've always found it ironic a bunch of bald guys served him while he has the biggest mess of hair I've ever seen. Actually, since I was back I should ask why he did that? Maybe the old man has a sense of humor.

Natrisha's face fell as she stared at me. I could already feel her rising sympathy for me as her lips went into a thin line. What? What had happened? I then realized my mistake and for the first time since I'd come back to life, I felt tears at the corner of my eyes.

"He died, didn't he?" I said, even though I asked a part of me secretly hoped he hadn't. He'd given up his crazy oath to not eat humans and had fallen off the wagon. Natrisha reached out and actually took my hand to comfort me. Makai certainly has changed in more ways than one since I've been gone.

"I'm sorry he...King Raizen passed away four years ago to the day. The tournament is held in his honor. Were you a friend?" Natrisha asked me, having coming from around the counter to pat my hand as I gripped a table piled high with boxes of chocolates. Dead? My idol, my King, the demon among demons had died?

"He and I had a...unique relationship." I said, remembering what I had taken from him so many years ago. Natrisha's eyes softened even more as patted me on the back as if I were a child.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I know how it is. King Raizen does have a son of sorts. His name is Yusuke, actually, sir. The same person who came up with the tournament on the very day he died." Natrisha informed me as she stirred me to a seat. I refused, gently taking her hand and through old habit bowing over it and kissing it. I've met enough high born ladies and young maidens to know what pleases any woman. Natrisha blushed as I gave her a gentlemanly smile, producing a white rose seemingly out of nowhere and handing it to her. A trick I learned from a certain fox.

"I thank you, my dear. Would you happen to know where his grave is? I would like to pay my respects and say goodbye." I said polite as can be. Natrisha's face turned bright red as delicately smelled the flower. She twirled the rose between her fingers as she thought.

"Not far from his castle, sir. It's a huge gravestone set in the face of a mountain. You can't miss it." Natrisha told me, and I gave her a grateful smile in return.

I'm so glad I'm a freakin charmer. Just wait until I told her the Rules of the Hat.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Is it just me, or do you guys like it the story of Kuronue finding Youko in the past better? So far I'm hooked on that part of the story, because I love how it alternates between the past and present! XD_

_I don't believe Kuronue has done anything noteworthy in present thus far, but I do have to say as the story goes on you will find a drastic difference between Past Kuronue and Present Kuronue._


	6. Whom a Bat Belongs Too

There's not much in life that scares me. Crickets being one of them. Death...depends on the destination after you kick the bucket. Raising a child while your a thief fighting for survival? My lifestyle consisted of hit and run stealing. I tried not to hang around an area to long or else they would notice the guy with huge bat wings, black tunic, and scythe seemed to be always around every time a valuable was stolen. Considering I also slept outside in the trees most of the time unless a cave was available. Inns and brothels if I could afford it. You may think living the life of thief a romantic venture, and yes I did leave quite a few broken hearts and pockets behind on my travels. In truth, I was actually broke most of the time.

Now that I had Youko to take care of, I had to rethink my entire strategy. Did it ever occur to me to dump him at the nearest village? Yeah, of course! I'm a good looking bachelor, I've got that devilish grin of a bad boy women seem to love. Especially if I'm sporting gold and silver at the local brothel they'll insist on sharing my bed multiple times. Back then orphanages for demon children were literally non-existent. If to many children were gathered in one place it wasn't unusual for the local youkai lord to go out and capture the rodent. Next selling them into slavery for a small price and thus turning an extra profit that year. Hell, I knew people who made a _living_ off the slave market. A couple of times I even hired out my services of being able to see in the dark and fly to spy out packs of kids causing havoc in the area.

However, something about Youko Kurama made me want to keep him by my side. I figured if I invested in him, a silver kitsune, treated him well he would pay me back in the future. I ran the risk of getting injured in my older years, and I can tell you now no matter how careful you are you're bound to slip up. Hell, I could even train the starved guy to fight. He was little now, but he would grow with proper care and food.

So gone were my days of acting reckless. At least, until Youko was old enough for me to live him by himself for short periods of time. First thing first, I needed a home to raise a child. I found a convenient cave by accident hidden by the trees. I had an incident with a hell hound, but other than that I had found a home for us. A short five minute flight from the cave was a well off village I thought I might be able to find work in. With my fighting skills and unique resume I could probably get a job as a night guard for their flocks.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Youko asked me about a week after I'd had him. He was still a walking skeleton like I had found that night in the village. However, a week of decent meals put the light back in his eyes. Instead of sleeping all day curled up under my blankets he actually went outside to play in the forest. Picking flowers and talking to them, asking birds if they wanted to play. Secretly, it brought a smile to my face. I already knew I was never going to have children since settling down was out of the question with the enemies I had made, but having this cute kid run up to me at the end of the day was a new kind of joy.

Youko was on the floor playing with my scythe weapon, at least the rope part of it since the blade had snapped off from the end. I wasn't surprised, it tended to happen after a while but all I had to do was reattach the blade with a stiff metal hoop. At the moment, Youko had managed to get himself tangled in it but seemed content to keep attempting to tie knots in it until I couldn't tell which end began and ended.

"I didn't kidnap you, I saved you." I told him, my attention on the broken bit of mirror in front of me. I had to cut my hair again with a knife. It was getting to long again and I was having a hell of a time keeping it in a ponytail high up on the back of my head. Youko wrinkled his nose as he thought about what I said.

"No, you kidnapped me. My parents would be here if you had saved me." Youko said matter of factly and I froze, my string I used to tie my hair back dangling from my mouth. I knew this subject was going to pop up at some point. I winced at the thought, because unless it's to benefit me I hate to give bad news to people. See? I'm a sensitive guy.

"Youko, your parents, buddy, they died." I answered, bracing myself for the onslaught of tears. Instead, Youko's face went blank. I'd never seen such an expression on his face before and I had to admit, it worried me. Finishing with my ponytail, I turned around and kneeled down next to him. I gently began to pick my rope off of his ear where it had wrapped around.

"Died? What's died mean?" Youko asked me. Oh boy, he didn't know about death. I bet every parent feels bad the day they have to explain death to their child. Honestly, it's not easy and not a subject I like to discuss.

"Technically it's dead, but when you die it means your time in the Makai is over. After you die you go to heaven and you get to be with all your friends and family forever." I told him, since I doubt anyone but atheists tell their child the same thing. Youko blinked at me, and I knew it had flown completely over his head.

"Um, Youko...King Enma decided your parents had lived long enough already. It was their fate to die the day I found you. Since your parents left, their spirits came to me and asked me to look after you and take care of you until you were old enough to look after yourself." I explained hoping he would understand more. On the outside I was smiling but on the inside I was secretly planning the death of each villager who had blamed the two innocent silver kitsunes for their bad harvest.

"Why? Were they bad? Mommy and Daddy were really, really good! They always burned incense for Inari and said their prayers! Why did King Enma take them away?" Youko said, tears beginning to well at the corners of his eyes. My heart broke to see him realize his parents were gone. Honestly, I didn't think he wanted an answer. I simply pulled him into a hug and held him. Rocking him back and forth on the floor as he cried into my shoulder, curled up in my lap.

Outside I noticed the plants next the entrance of the cave had all withered and died. I winced, since I would have to train him to control his power over plants. After a few minutes with much sniffling and wiping his eyes my brave kit pulled back and looked at me. I smiled at him, sending a prayer up to his parents for having such a beautiful kit.

A short history of Youko's parents. No, he never could remember their names no matter how much I asked. He could remember his mother and father loved him very much. His mother was a powerful priestess as far as priestesses go. His father actually acted as a diplomat and protector of the village if bandits attacked. I take it they were probably around B class youkai, which is pretty powerful considering the humble surroundings they lived in.

At night his mother sang to him if he had nightmares. His father could sing to, and often they would sing a duet or to for Youko. Rarely romantic, actually. They usually involved songs of troublesome kits who didn't listen to their parents or refused to help their fellow creatures. Silly, Youko said his parents were. Very silly, silly foxes.

They weren't perfect, oh no. Youko had a father who happened to drink a to much at certain times. Maybe yell a little to loud or hit his son and wife to hard. Maybe his mom was a bit sadder than she should have been. However, on the whole they loved their son. Counted him as a blessing from Inari since he had been the only kit to survive from a litter of seven. He had been spoiled rotten, of course, being an only child. I think, in the big picture, they were good parents. They had raised an intelligent son who was on the whole, good. Until he grew up into an adult kitsune, of course.

"I love you, Kuronue." Youko told me, so serious I had to remind myself this was a sad moment for him. A big turning point in his life since he knew now what death was, at least the good side of it. With that said he gave me a big kiss on the cheek. It was sloppy and filled with saliva, but I planted a slobber free kiss on his cheek in exchange and stood up with him in my arms.

"Wanna get something to eat?" I asked him, and Youko nodded eagerly. I swear, the kid ate more at any sitting then I could. I actually had the misfortune of giving him a heaping plate of food and he ended up throwing up the whole mess afterward. Well, you win some you lose some.

I happened to have a few contacts back then in the reign of King Raizen. One of them a local group of bandits headed by this fatso of a demon called Asami. He had dark skin and pudgy cheeks, honestly the ugliest bastard I ever had the chance to meet. Asami has ragged claws black from never being cleaned, calloused palms, and hairy arms. Asami even sported a full beard that wrapped around his chin like a leech. It creeped the hell out of me and secretly I suspected he had bugs in it that he picked out when no one was looking and ate them. Oh, did I mention he stank?

So why, you're probably asking yourself, why would I go to visit this guy for a meal? Surely he had to be unsanitary? Yeah, he was but he ate most of food raw. Including meat, but he was always willing to sell me an ox carcass or two if I was hard pressed for food. Asami also seemed to be able to come into quite a bit of fresh fruit and vegetables you couldn't find anywhere else, even things out of season which tasted as if they had just been picked. Guaranteed no bugs on them but no promise about dung or dirt.

So with Youko in my arms I flew for about an hour with a pouch of coins to Asami. Him and his bandits had a home base, believe it or not. The side of sheer cliff with caves they had dug/blasted themselves and than hung an animal skin or two in order to keep out the elements. When I got there Asami was talking to a few of his men and even he was looking a bit thin. Oh, he still had quite a belly, but that belly had shrank since the last time I saw it.

"Asami! Hey, I've got business for you!" I called, circling thirty feet above him so he could see it was me. It was the middle of the afternoon so all Asami probably saw was a black shadow. However, I had frequented him enough times for him to recognize my voice so he waved me to land a few yards away. I did, easily landing on my feet and letting Youko slide to the ground. I didn't need to tell the small fox to stay near me since he clung to my pant leg. He hid behind me, peeking out with wide eyes at the assembled demons who leered at me.

"Hey Kuro, what can I do you for?" Asami said, hefting up his pants as he walked over to me. I saw him put his hand on his chin as he inspected Youko who, brave little guy, stuck his tongue out at the fat demon.

"A bit skinny, ain't he? Don't know how much you can get with that." Asami told me, pretending to inspect his nails. Honestly, why bother? I wanted to tell him. You'd have to have at least ten manicures for them to even be a different shade of black if that was even possible.

"Think of it as a long term investment." I said smugly, crossing my arms. My tunic hid the ribs protruding from my body, but already I felt weak from the long flight. I scanned the area searching for food, but didn't see any of course. His men would probably eat it if he had any decent food laying around.

"What do you want, then?" Asami replied, returning his focus to me. I rolled my eyes and rocked back on my heels, pretending to suddenly be fascinated by the clouds.

"What else? Food! I'm starving, so hurry up and load me up, captain." I said sarcastically, causing Asami to glare at me. I wasn't in a patient mood and I wasn't about to deal with his tough guy act. He knew I could beat him in a fair fight, but him and his men could easily kill me. On the logical side though I was a client and I brought them more money alive than if I was dead. Great business in the Makai back then, still is I think.

Asami didn't say anything about my bad manners, since his are probably worse than mine anyway. Asami began barking orders to his men as I kneeled down next to my own lackey and rubbed his back. Youko looked at me like I'd just dumped him into a tank full of sharks.

"Don't worry, we'll be gone soon and home in time for lunch. Anything in particular you want?" I asked him, since he had been quite brave today. I straightened up when Asami came back with a sack full of potatoes and another filled with various fruits. I winced thinking of hauling to carry all that weight back to the cave. I would probably have to pay extra for transport, but I figured I could afford it.

"Alright, now you just lend me a bug to borrow I'll be on my way." I told him, tossing Asami the whole bag of coins. I already knew that was the last of my money until I could find work or steal jewels again. As I came forward to retrieve the bags, Asami stepped in front of them and stopping me. I narrowed my eyes, wondering if I had just been cheated.

"What about the other payment?" Asami told me, glaring at me as if I'd just cheated him instead. I raised any eyebrow, crossing my arms in what I hoped was a menacing sort of way.

"Other payment? I just gave you the whole damn pouch! You can't go and tell me I didn't you more than this shit is worth. You got double because of the bug so don't go telling me I ain't paying up." I snapped, beginning to become impatient and just a bit scared. His men had noticed we were disagreeing and had begun to gather. Probably hoping to see a fight break out, the bastards.

"Oh come on, I know you ain't jokin! The kid, you flea brained idiot. You told me he was a 'long term investment' so hand him here!" Asami said, holding his hand out. Now I saw he had a set of small, child sized shackles. I felt myself go cold all over at the thought of handing over Youko to this man. Without even meaning to I'd fallen to one knee and pulled Youko close to me, wrapping my wings around the both of us for protection as I let my eyes glow red.

"You assumed wrong. Give me my money's worth. I don't need the bug anymore." I said, clutching the shivering kit to my chest. Asami gave me a weird look than a wide grin cracked across his face. He threw back and began to laugh, a few tears of mirth actually escaping from his beady little eyes.

"You gone soft, Kuro! Damn, it's just a silver kit, not even worth half a sack of potatoes! I was gonna give you a discount since you always been good business, but I think I'll lend you the bug free for the laugh. You tell me how your 'investment' goes after you sell im." Asami said, still shaking his head as he hollered for his men to get me the bug. I felt myself relax a bit, but I didn't let down my guard.

I stood up with Youko propped up in my arms as Asami even had his men load my food on it for me. I let out a breath of relief, but still I kept a dead man's hold on Youko as if he was going to be snatched away from me at any moment. With the company I was keeping, I wouldn't have been surprised either.

Eventually, I did have to put Youko down since he had to sit in front of the flying bug, which looked a bit like an ugly pray mantis I suppose depending on my mood. I gripped the reins with one hand, the other I kept wrapped around Youko's slim waist to prevent him from falling when we took off. I swore at myself for not thinking to bring the rope since I could have bound him to me to prevent it.

Just as I was getting ready to takeoff, Asami came over and grabbed my wrist. I froze, glaring down at him from my mount. Rarely do I let people like him touch me, and he knew not to rough handle me. While I may have an easy laugh and a quirky green, it hardly gives people leave to underestimate me. He'd seen me fight, he knew I wasn't a pushover.

"But Kuro, seriously, if ever change your mind about the kid..." Asami said rubbing his thumb and index finger while giving me a grin.

"I'll make sure you'll get your money's worth." Up close I could see his rotten teeth. Brown and falling out his breath stank as if he'd been eating dung. To my surprise a small clawed hand reached out and slashed Asami's arm. Four shallow wounds began to well up with blood. I looked down and Youko's tail was puffed out in agitation, his milk fangs bared as he put his hand over mine resting on his stomach.

"Don't touch _my _Kuronue you filthy animal. Next time you touch him without my permission, I'll tell my Daddy on you." Youko said, and I had to admit he sounded like he meant it. He made it sound if he told his dadddy that the dead kistune would come back to life to punish the man who dared to touch something his son declared his.

Asami was completely speechless, staring at Youko like an alien being. Then his face slowly morphed from astonishment to anger as he glared up at me. Opening his mouth to protest. However, I had the biggest grin on my face I swore you could see all my teeth.

"Told you." I said, snapping the reins of the ugly mantis.

"Mantra, _kemari_! _Dukduk_!" I ordered, and immediately Mantra the Ugly Mantis flapped to wings as they whirred to life. In a matter of seconds we were in the air and I was guiding her back to my home. After we got there I would simply have to let her loose so she would be free to fly back home. Youko gasped, staring down in wide eyed wonder at the ground zipping by us as we flew. When I was flying Youko had to keep his head buried in my shoulder in order for me to fly comfortably. Traveling this way he was able to see what it was like for me to fly.

"His breath stank." Youko declared after a few minutes. I laughed, nuzzling my new warrior.

"Sure did! Let's say I fry a heap of these potatoes once we get home? I'll let you eat until you can only roll your belly is so big." I teased him, ticking his belly. Youko broke out into a fit of giggles as I tickled him.

I noticed the tips of his claws still had Asami's blood on them. I took his hand and wiped it on my tunic, figuring I could wash it in the river later. At least we had enough food to see us through the next couple of weeks.

If only I had known seeing blood on his claws would be a common sight for me in the future. And no matter how much I wiped it off, there was always fresh blood dripping from them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Oh ho! I bet you all know what's coming next, don't you? The good stuff, the main course of the story! I read over my story and I have to say it occurred to me that it would be more interesting if the fic had been based purely in the past. But then I realized to see the contrast of Youko you also need Kuronue's element of him remembering the good times before Youko became cold, ruthless, merciless, and cunning._


	7. Total Fanboy

I decided Raizen could wait until I managed to get my shit together. By now I had walked around the town, taking in the sights, reading the posters advertising the tournament. There seemed to be three fighters who were particularly famous. One of them was Yusuke himself, and I had to say the guy's hairstyle reminds me of Cliver Beaver. I mean seriously, who had a cowlick for a hairstyle? It totally ruins the boy's good looks, if you ask me. Not that I'm particularly gay, mind you, but I have experimented with a few men in my time. If I ever met this kid I'd be sure to tell him his hairstyle was sooooo sixties, and he'd be better off just letting it hang down. I bet you ten bucks he has bangs and he looks cute with them.

The next fighter I had heard nothing about, but he was a Jagan Master. I liked his posters in particular since he had a huge black dragon behind him as he glared at you from the glossy paper. His eyes were burning red, one arm with a black dragon tattoo wrapped around it and in his other hand a sword held down at his side. Like me he seemed to prefer wearing black and I applauded the guy named Hiei. Sure, he was small for a fighter, but he could probably kick ass! I promised myself I'd buy a book and get his autograph. Remind him he had a new fan in the area.

When I finally saw the third poster I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Even then I pinched my arm and cursed up a storm at what I saw. This guy, this kid who didn't even _resemble_ an youkai in the least was claiming to be Kurama! He was facing the camera in a clean white collar shirt, a red rose held teasingly in his hand as emerald eyes sparkled behind the thorns. The way he was holding it I knew he meant to summon the infamous Rose Whip Youko had been famous for. It was his signature move, and this _human_ had taken it from him!

I will admit the kid was pretty. Slim and with pale skin, his red hair matched his rose exactly. I wondered if he dyed it that color every morning to keep up his guise or if it was natural. I couldn't tell by the poster, but if you study the roots of someone's hair you can tell if they dyed it because the roots are always the original color.

I didn't even check to see if anyone was looking. I just reached up and tore the poster from the wall. I ripped it into a bunch of tiny pieces of paper until I had enough pieces for it to be confetti. No one stopped me, just gave me odd looks as they walked around me. I guess it's normal for people to tear stuff up in public too. By then I was breathing hard, not even thinking of my two bags of food I'd left sitting on a bench to my left. Already my leg was beginning to hurt from the heat and from me stomping around for so long. Behind me I heard a slight rustle and I spun around on the heel of my good leg, ready to attack whoever was there. To my shock it was Jin, bending down and sweeping up the pieces into a small pile before depositing it into the trash.

I bit the inside of my cheek and kneeled down to help him clean up my mess. I had to grind my teeth to keep from crying out the pain it caused me. It wouldn't pay to roll over and curl up into the fetal position just because my leg hurt. Jin didn't say anything, but after we were done I had to quickly stand up and hobble over to the bench. By then I had broken out into a cold sweat from the pain. I could feel the blood pounding in my leg and my right side felt as if it was on fire as I sat down heavily on the bench.

Jin came over but remained standing with his arms crossed. I could tell he wasn't happy with me, but I'd be damned if I told him why I'd lost my temper. Finally, it was him that spoke first.

"You okay?" He asked, looking down at me with concern on his face. I could tell he didn't want to ask, but a guy like him is to nice not notice someone is pain. I managed to smirk at him even though I felt like I was going to faint. I was even beginning to feel a little light headed. I had to go lay down on a soft bed or soak my leg in a hot spring before I passed out.

"Good as I'll ever get." I told him jokingly, but my laugh sounded forced even to my own ears. Jin's eyebrows knitted into a scowl as he lightly touched my shoulder.

"You need a doctor? I know a good healer, she's young, but she's very good. She'll fix you in a fortnight." Jin said, a huge grin on his face as he went to sit down beside me. Unlike the other bench, this one wasn't really meant for more than one person and Jin accidentally half sat on my leg.

All I remembered is the pain. The only way I can describe it is to imagine getting your finger slowly twisted off. No, scratch that, your whole arm. Slowly being twisted and there's nothing you can do to stop it, to ease the pain. You black out from such agony if you're lucky. Yep, that's what it felt like. My entire vision and my mind blacked out and all I felt was liquid fire burning me alive.

I assumed I had passed for a few minutes because when I came to my head was resting in some stranger's lap. Another person was fanning me with a hat and there was a whole crowd gathered around me whispering to each other and pointing. A few smiled kindly at me seeing me awake. I saw a few faces of disgust as they shook their heads, turning their backs and walking away. At first I wondered if they thought I had acted out the whole thing just to get attention before I noticed they were looking below my waist.

I propped myself up on my elbow, and to my horror saw my pant leg had been rolled up to the knee. Revealing my bad leg.

My bad leg is retched thing to look at it, I can barely stomach looking at it myself for to long before I have to throw up. My leg is withered almost to the bone, parts of the skin black and rotten looking. In a few parts where I still had some meat left they were small holes pocketed beneath the skin, causing it to sink from me being stabbed by the bamboo. I felt humiliated at the fact that a group of strangers saw the deformity I tried to hide at all costs. My clipped wings I could live with, but not this.

I covered my face with my hands, asking quietly if someone could roll the pant leg back down. I felt hesitant fingers brush my skin as they rolled it back over my deformity. After that my crowd dispersed, a few brave ones came forward and patted me on the shoulder. Whispering words of encouragement and comfort before going back to their daily lives.

I looked around and saw Jin, clearly ashamed and embarrassed of himself. I then noticed he had been the one fanning me with my hat in the hopes of reviving me. It was then I noticed my head was resting in the lap of a very wonderful young woman. I do believe I overuse the word beautiful, but that is exactly what she was. With her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail high up on the back of her head similar to mine, she wore a dark purple tank top which showed off a very humble cleavage in my opinion. Her hair was a dark purple as well and she had a young face, but one of a woman fully matured and in her youth. Full lips and eyelashes as she gently dabbed my forehead with a wet cloth. If I hadn't been embarrassed by my deformed leg I would have asked for her number.

"Hi. I'm Kuro." I said for lack of any better words to say. She smiled down at me as if I were a child. Okay, so I did want her number. Remember, one of the things on my list was to seduce a woman. Guess I didn't have to wait till the morning to get my game on.

"I'm Natsume, nice to meet you Kuro." Natsume said, and I have to brag but what is it with these wonderful single women having sympathy for me? By the end of the week I would have given a new meaning to the term _pity fuck_.

"Don't get to happy, these guys were just to scared to do what I'm doing for you." Natsume told me matter of factually as she waved the wet rag towards the few people still there. I turned my head and noticed a guy with blue hair. He had unsettling eyes that didn't appear to have any hint of a pupil in either. I focused on a particularly buffed out dude, but this one was giving me the evil eye. Oops, guess this was his girl.

"Please, I thought I died and went to heaven. I just automatically assumed you were an angel." I told her, and Natsume rolled her eyes. I then noticed she had a muscle tone along her arms. She saw me looking and glanced at her arm as if she expected to see a bug there.

"You're a fighter?" I asked her and got a raised eyebrow in return. I realized how that sounded and quickly tried to recovery.

"I don't mean anything by it! It's just if there's more women fighters do you know what this means for mankind? We'll get our asses handed to us every time we get on the battlefield!" I said, pretending to sound desperate and horrified at the realization. Natsume laughed at my acting and I smugly winked at the buffed out guy, whose hairstyle was actually worse than Urameshi's. I mean seriously, a mohawk and _two _ponytails? Even my sense of style isn't that bad.

"Trust me, I think it's coming true. Half the men I fight aren't even man enough to punch me in the face."

"You do put them at a disadvantage by having a pretty face." I agreed with her, and she gave me another smile. By now Mr. Mohawk looked as if he was about to tear me to piece. Meh, at least I would die happy.

It was then I finally noticed the guy with no pupils had an ice sword on his arm. As a matter of fact him and Mr. Muscles looked just about ready for a fight. From the way they were looking at me they just found a new punching bag. I turned in horror to Jin and gaped at him.

"It was one poster!" I pleaded my case, because really it was just _poster_ for the fuckin poser! I mean, where is the justice in the world if I'm beaten up simply because these guys can't get their heads on straight as the guy's fan base? Jin stared at seeming just as mortified as I was.

"What? Oh, no, they aren't here for that. Kuro, these are my friends Touya and Chu." Jin said nodding to the other two. I blinked, letting my panicked idled brain process the new information as Natsume stared skeptically first at me then Jin.

"Is he okay? He should really see a medic or a healer about the leg if he's planning to fight in the tournament." Natsume said to Jin, whom I guess was now responsible for me. My mind finally caught up with me as I sat up all the way on the bench. Someone had brought over another one, extra long so I could lay down on it. Inari bless the person who did that.

"Trust me, I'm no fighter. I've seen enough bloodshed to last me a lifetime. If I ever run out I'll call you so you can pound me." I told her, and Natsume offered me another reassuring smile. I had covered it up, but I really couldn't believe there was a woman fighter sitting next to me.

Don't get me wrong, I respect my women. But what people don't seem to realize is there is a thin line between women of caliber and bitches. Bitches are the types who back stab you, cheat on you, lie to you, and in some cases knee you in the balls for no reason. Women of caliber are the ones like Natsume that make you want to be a better man just by being around her. Natrisha is one too, though come to think of it now she is a bit young. Maybe she'll look up to Natsume and kick my ass someday?

"Non-fighter, huh? I mistook your weapon you were one. Well, if you ever need me to beat up these boys for you just holler." Natsume told me, and wouldn't you know it? She gave me her number.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Ha! See, Kuronue can flirt just like the rest of them! I wonder if anyone is beginning to notice the differences between Past Kuronue and Present Kuronue? Honestly, I'm chasing my tail in circles over this one but I do spot them. I think what most people will notice is the similarities. Hands down though everyone has to agree Kuronue would totally be a Hiei fan!_


	8. Hat

Needless to say I spoiled Youko. I mean hey, it's just me and him, right? So what if I let him take a sip of my beer? So what if he caught me in the middle of ravishing a young maiden who'd fallen in love with me? By the way her father chased me out of the house zinging lightning bolts like freakin Zeus so I don't wanna hear it.

On the whole Youko had a normal childhood save for a couple incidents and mishaps. By this time when he was a teenager I decided it was high time he and I left the cave. I still thieved from time to time, but I hardly ever contacted Asami anymore. Him and his men had been on the move lately and I couldn't keep tabs on all their new sights. Besides, it was a hassle flying stuff or renting a bug every time I needed something the village didn't have to offer. Youko by this time told me he tolerated Asami, but only under _his_ circumstances and _his _perimeters. That's another thing I began to notice about him that threw me off.

Youko loved to be in control.

By now I was starting to see a hint of who he was to become in the future. Though at the time he was still a far cry from the King of Thieves Youko Kurama. It was uncanny and even unnerving how intelligent he was. I had begun to teach him the basics of fighting and quite frequently began to be on the losing end more often. When I asked him what his secret was, he would at times glare at me as if I was an idiot and tell me I had become predictable. I never argued with that, because he was half right. When you lived and fought with someone for almost ten years you tend to know how they think.

Unfortunately, I hadn't had the opportunity to train Youko with other youkai his age. Rarely had he gotten himself into a fight with another demon. I want to say I was a good parent by allowing him to explore for himself, but most of the time I trailed after him when he ventured away from the safety of the cave. I hardly kept him cooped up, I took him everywhere with me. I just never let him out of my sight for longer than an hour.

"You're really starting to piss me off." Youko found fit to say to me one day. We had been staking out a rich house set near the forest for the last three days. I knew their were the usual jewels and gems in there, but I had also heard they had some type of rare object. What it was I had no freakin clue but it had to be worth a fortune. Right?

"What did I do now? Step on His Majesty's tale? Pull your ear? Fart?" I asked him. We were far away, so we could talk in quiet voices to each other. Youko's tale gave an annoyed flick as he glared at me. I had honestly hoped he would stay little forever, but it wasn't meant to be. As a matter of fact, he'd grown like a weed and I suspected he was going to be a few inches taller than me when his growth spurt was done. Youko had a long and lanky body, and while I didn't mention it to him he was pretty hilarious in it. Sometimes he didn't seem sure how to use his own body when he did something. I still won now and again if he stumbled or was doing a turn and tripped over his own feet.

"No, we've been here for three days and you still haven't done anything! I could have broken in by now and be gone within an hour if you didn't make use wait." Youko snarled at me, with quite a bit of that teenage attitude I knew parents everywhere just adored. I narrowed my eyes at him and for once wanted to hit him over the head.

"What did I teach you?" I asked him, pitching my voice to show I was the dominant one in this relationship. Youko actually rolled his eyes at me and I had to hold back from pinching him on the arm like I had when he misbehaved as a kit.

"Know thy enemy. It doesn't count to quote the _Art of War _if you haven't read the actual book." Youko reminded me. I had meant to read the whole thing, but I only got to about the title. Youko had taken the book by then, set it on fire, and thrown it at Asami's head. Don't ask.

"Gee, you know, I wish I had read the whole book. Maybe then we'd be done and feasting like kings by now if I had." I said in a sing song voice. Youko shot me another evil look but kept silent. I silently snickered to myself as it steadily got darker, nudging the kitsune to make sure he was awake as we waited.

When night had fully fallen I gave Youko the hand signal which meant to creep closer to the house. We crawled soldier style across the grass, me ahead since I was showing him the ropes. I'll say this about having a partner you trusted:

You're not lonely anymore.

I never noticed until I got my darling Youko how lonely I felt. I'm not trying to feed you all a sob story here, but it's true. Even a guy like me who can laugh off getting stabbed and escaped death felt lonely. It was nice having another person I could talk to. Even if that person at this very moment happened to be eagerly plowing ahead when I already hissed at him to stop just about a bazillion times.

Frustrated, I reached out and grabbed his tale just as he brushed past me. We were only a few yards away from the house now and there weren't any guards posted outside. Youko kicked me in the face before disappearing into the brush. I cursed the damn fox outright before quickly crawling after him. No way in hell was I going to let Youko go on his first raid without me! I started to rise, intending to pounce on top of him and fly off. Damn the riches when I felt something prickly wrap around my ankle. I glanced down and to my horror saw a branch from one of the bushes had grounded me.

I began to spread my wings, intending to takeoff regardless except another branch, this one from the oak tree above me forced me back down. I flapped my wings in a futile gesture to escape, but I was already caught. Branches and vines were wrapped around nearly every part of my body, pinning me down on my stomach in the grass. I opened my mouth to scream bloody murder at the fox but I was suddenly gagged by vine.

Yep, Youko thought of everything.

Now I was forced to either struggle and wiggle around like a worm until he got back. Or conserve my energy and wait patiently until he got back. I opted for wiggling around first, but that got me no where. I legs ached from attempting to kick, my pants were ripped from the thorns in a few thistle bushes. Finally after ten minutes I just lay there panting through my gag, waiting to see if Youko was going to come back. At one point I thought he may have forgotten he'd trapped me here.

Eventually I dozed off, managing to roll onto my side into a comfortable position as I slept. I woke up when I heard heavy footfalls approaching. I tensed, ready to be tortured until I saw it was Youko. He looked to be beaten up, sporting a few bruises on his shoulder and arms. I even saw what to my alarm were thin knife or sword cuts along his arms and torso. However, the stupid idiot was smiling as he waved his hand and all the plants released me at once.

I immediately leaped to my feet, stumbling a bit because I had been asleep for a while. When Youko reached out to catch me I pushed his hands away. Next I took a step forward and slapped him with an open palm. Youko went rigid, reaching up to touch his cheek as he gave me that wide eyed look of his like when he was a kit. The one where I had just done something he had no idea I knew how to do.

Growing up, I never really laid a hand on Youko. Believe it or not I actually don't approve of anyone, parents included raising a hand to your child. Yes, I do understand a pinch or a good spanking every once a while to remind them whose in charge. I don't enjoy causing pain. I don't enjoy seeing others cause pain for someone else. But at that moment I was scared, disappointed, and pissed off he'd left me behind.

"Never, _ever_ do anything like that again, do you understand me? If you don't like the way I do things then fine! Go fend for yourself for all I care. You're not my kid, while should I give a damn if you get yourself in trouble?" I snarled, and I could see what I said hurt him. By now Youko was about fifteen years old. Old enough to know right from wrong, but young enough for his bottom lip to start shaking as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

To my astonishment the image of Youko began to get blurry. I hadn't even realized I had started to cry too. I swore, kicking the accursed tree before I turned around and stormed off a few feet. I crossed my arms and glared out over the land.

In the dark normal demons can't see very well. Being a bat demon, I could see everything at night clear as day. In the meadows I saw the oxen with the three curved horns sleeping standing up. Pinned in for the night by _Rakai_, a type herding animal of the Makai. Think Chewbacca bred with saber toothed tigers. Yeah, I think they're pretty nasty looking bastards too.

Behind me I could hear Youko shuffling his feet. The kid really had no idea at the time what to do if I got mad at him. Probably because he never gave me a reason to be angry with him in the first place. Sure, Youko mouthed off like any other teenage demon his age. Thought he knew everything, knew better, and I was the jackass holding him back. Alright, so maybe I was a bit overprotective as he grew up. But what parent isn't? With the things I've seen and the way I came to adopt him, would you have let him venture out all by himself? For those who said no I love you. For those who said yes please walk out of the room because your child or pet probably just got hit by a car.

I heard Youko coming up behind me. He didn't even try to sneak up on me like he usually does. Most of the time Youko would come up behind and jump onto my back demanding a piggy back ride. Now, while that's cute with an eight year old it's no fun when the person is one hundred twenty pounds acting like he's eight. He did it when I had to go be by myself during the times I got angry with him or I was in a bad mood.

Growing up, I didn't have loving parents like Youko did. I envied him for the fact but not even he knows that. Yeah, my mother beat me a bit too much when I was little. My father taught me my letters, how to read, and a few other basic things. Eventually though I got sick and tired of my home life and ran away when I was only twelve. I've been on my own ever since until I saved Youko.

"Kuronue? I'm sorry." Youko said in his quiet, please love me again meek voice. I didn't want to forgive him for what he'd done. He'd scared me more than anything else by what he did. And while I knew deep down he was strong enough to look after himself it still made me nearly have a heart attack at the thought of him going in alone. I clenched my fists, reminding myself not to give in to him so easily.

That was one of the things with Youko back then. He knew exactly which buttons to push in order to get what he wanted. How to pitch his voice so I felt guilty for yelling at him and would forgive automatically. Even now I felt arms loosening, beginning to relax to his soft voice as he approached me. After a minute I reminded myself why I had done what I'd done and tightened my stance again. Youko was going to have to do better than to sweet talk his way out of this one.

Seeing his usual tactic hadn't worked I actually heard him let out a low whine. I bit my lip, trying so hard to stay mad with him. How could I, though, when my kit was crying behind me? I let myself turn around, but I kept my face stern as I glared down at him.

Youko's eyes were cast down like a puppie's, further wrenching my heart strings and seeing him so disheartened. I gritted my teeth for what felt like the hundredth time as he looked back up at me with tear filled eyes. Already they were swollen red from him crying and a bruise had already begun to form on his cheek.

"You're not really going to make me leave, are you?" Youko asked me, his voice cracking on the last part. The look he gave of complete abandonment crushed me. What the hell was I thinking saying that to him? His biological parents had been murdered and here I was acting petty over him acting reckless!

I opened my arms up and Youko walked right into them. Burying his head into my shoulder just like when he was a kit. I staggered a bit with the extra weight in my arms but I managed to keep my balance for the most part.

"You're getting to old for this." I told Youko later once we had gone a safe distance from the mansion. Youko refused to tell me details about his first raid, which surprised me and there had been slim pickings anyway. He'd shown one of the supposed "rare gems" which turned out to nothing more than cut glass.

I was leaning up against a tree with Youko between my legs with his head tucked underneath my chin. I never told him but I had nightmares of us doing the same thing when he was full grown kitsune. Say what you will, but having a seven foot youkai sleeping on top of you isn't as fun as it used to be. I had to wonder at times if Youko just wasn't an overgrown kid stuck in that lanky body of his.

"No I'm not. When I'm taller than you are I'll let you lay on my chest." Youko said offhandedly as if was used to having young men sit in his lap all the time. I twisted one of his ears causing him to let out a yip earning a glare from him.

"I don't think so, kiddo. You've still got to get a few hundred years under your belt before you're taller than me." I laughed, messing up his long silvery hair.

Youko just rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable between my legs. I think then was one of those moments seared into my brain forever. Where I remembered the perfect clarity of the stars. How clear the night sky over Makai was. A full moon striking Youko in a way that made him glow. Anyone looking would have taken him for a Celestial Kitsune, sent down by Inari herself to bless the world.

In that moment, I knew I wanted Youko to grow up good. Better than me, have more than I have had in the world. What parent doesn't want that for their child? I never told Youko in the time I had come to know and love him he had become the center of my universe. My reason for existing, for becoming a better youkai despite our demonic nature.

I believe Youko was meant for greater accomplishments in his life than his parents. It was just at the time I didn't think it would be for the worse. Maybe if I had told him the truth of the way his parents had died he wouldn't have turned out the way he had. See, Youko could remember his parents and even me fleeing from the angry villagers.

Youko had no recollection of his parents being murdered on the night I found him. He told me he had sneaked out in the middle of the night to the nearest neighbor's house to steal some food. I often joked with him it was a sign from King Enma he was destined to be a thief. For all Youko knew, I had lied to him bandits had descended upon the village while I was their. The stupid villagers had taken me for one of them and chased me afterward.

Funny thing is, he believed me.

Oh no, people would say. Youko is far to sharp to be lied to, isn't he? Well yes, in a manner of speaking. Up until then though it was hard for Youko to catch me in a lie. Often I didn't have much of a reason to lie to him to begin with, but on the occasion I did he would often catch me. It's uncanny how many facts he memorized about me. My habits, what I liked, disliked, the way I talked, and how he described the way I acted when something was on my mind. I knew even less about Youko, but he assured me I was fine being the naïve bat I was. All I could think how freakin perspective the kid was.

Eventually, Youko and I got over our little scuffle and went on to bigger and better things for the night. Which involved checking into an inn, falling onto our backs, and sleeping the rest of the night away. In the morning, crack of dawn actually, I heard Youko get up and start walking around the room.

By now I was used to his small oddities and ways he seemed to be older than his years. At the time I just took it in stride thinking he was going through a phase. Oh, was I right and yet so wrong. My dear little was indeed going through a phase. The phase from an intelligent teen to his ruthless Youko Kurama self.

I rolled over in bed, burying my head in the pillows trying to block out the sound of him walking around the room. I heard splashing as he washed his face off in the water basin. Letting out a low groan I raised my head and fixed him with a glare. In the middle of the night I'd torn my hair thong out so now my long black hair streamed down in waves over my shoulders. I tossed some of my hair back, squinting at the fox from my position on the bed. I still felt groggy from sleep and swore I caught fleas from the damn bedding.

"Can't you learn to sleep in like everyone else?" I complained, still glaring at the pale figure near the washbasin. Youko just gave me a goofy grin before turning his back to me. I saw he had something black in his hands he seemed to be hurriedly working on, but I didn't care at the moment. Last night we'd come away with some money and fine clothes to sell, but that had been about it. I yawned, not even bothering to cover my mouth. Maybe a show of fangs would scare Youko into going back to bed.

"Time wasted sleeping could be spent doing hobbies." Youko lectured me, shooting me a glare from where he was. He'd move to sit down in the only chair in the small room and I just rolled my eyes. How he thought he could tell a bat demon not to sleep during the day I had no clue.

"I thought foxes were nocturnal." I mumbled, letting my head fall back onto the pillows. Dammit, I couldn't go back to sleep now.

"The lazy ones are." He answered, the bastard. See? All teens, demons or not talk back to their elders!

"Go back to bed before I kick your furry ass. You can turn into a real fox, right? When you're not looking I'll skin you alive and sell your pelt to a mother with six babies." I threatened him, but I swear I could hear him smirk. I grumbled a bit more into my pillow, hoping he would give up and at least leave the room. No such luck, but he did quiet down.

I tried to fall back to sleep but with no luck. I'd already woken up no thanks to Youko. It may seem foolish something as small as him walking around the room would wake me, but I have large pointed ears. I can hear just about everything with these babies, but the downside is small noises bother me. And being a thief I'm a light sleeper since more than twice now people have tried to slit my throat in my sleep. So I always have to be on alert in case something like that happens. Add on top of that of me constantly worrying about Youko's safety I had to be extra aware until he learned to look out for himself.

As I opened my eyes and reluctantly rolled out of bed, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and turned to glare at the silver kitsune. Youko's brows were knit together in concentration as he seemed to take notice of my face, turned me around, and quickly began to work on my hair. He first combed it with his fingers and claws, taking out some of the big knots. I sighed, because one of his pet peeves seemed to always be messy hair. Compared to his neatly combed and straight silver hair, I looked like I'd taken a few romps to many in the brothel.

After a few minutes of hand combing, I felt Youko begin to draw my hair back. His claws lightly scraped against my temple but were gentle. When he got all my hair high on the back of my head he swiftly secured it with my leather thong and tugged on it for good measure. I was about to turn around and tell him thanks for being my mother when he did something else.

Youko slid something over my ponytail onto my head, and suddenly a wide brim came into my line of vision. I felt him tug my ears as they brushed a soft material through the holes of whatever the hell he'd just plopped on my head. Satisfied, Youko clapped me on the back like I was a horse who had been good for being shod as I turned around to glare at him.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked, reaching up to remove the damn thing. Youko glared at me, smacking my hand away as if he were the adult and I the child.

"Would you just see how you look first?" Youko scolded me, and I sighed.

"Fine. Where's the damn mirror? Let's see how bad I look." I said, my voice bored as he eagerly leaped away from me and practically prancing across the room as he retrieved the mirror. It was a small square piece that just hung on the wall by a hook.

Youko came back, holding it up for me at eye level I had to bend my head slightly to see his handiwork. To my surprise, it was a hat.

It was sort of in the style of a witche's hat, except the top part had been torn off to let my ponytail through. A part of the hat had stayed on and fallen back covering the top part of my ponytail. The wide brim gave my eyes a mischief look when I peered from beneath it at the mirror. A golden buckle glinted from on top of the brim, wrapping around the whole of the hat. On the sides slits had been cut to fit my ears through so the hat didn't impede my hearing.

"So? What do you think?" Youko asked, holding his breath as he gazed at me with hopeful eyes. I squinted at my reflection, turning my head to the side and tipping the hat with one hand to see the effect. I had to say, I looked like quite the devil. People always tell me I look like I'm in my early twenties. With the hat on, I looked to be a bit older and taken seriously. Dangerous, even.

Smirking, I tipped the hat up so I could get better look at Youko.

"I love it. I'm wearing this till the day I die." I told him, and Youko pretty much jumped on top of me in a bear hug. I managed to catch him, but I was knocked back onto the bed for my trouble.

Yes, Youko had made me a hat. I do have to say I've had the damn thing ever since.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Kuronue is certainly a busy bat, isn't he? Thank you for reviews, by the way! It's nice to know at least a few people like the story thus far, though I'm beginning to wonder just how far our darling bat is going to go with all this.  
><em>


	9. Cow Lick

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I got this super awesome review from S. Eve, and I do appreciate each and every review I get, by the way! XD __They help provide motivation and give me a kick in the pants to update._ _Well, I just wanted to reply to Eve's review for last chapter._

_Have you ever heard of an ova? Well, basically an ova is a small series of episodes that serve as a prequel or an epilogue to a show. There was ONE ova episode (sort of you can watch it on youtube) and the reason I entered Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei into the second Makai tournament is because in the ova episode they gang was going in to fight. It was pretty freakin awesome and I was all sorts of excited._

_The reason I chose the Second Makai tournament for Kuronue to pop in because there is all sorts of things going on. People are training for battle, you have demons from literally every corner of the Makai flocking there, and it provided an opportunity for dear old Kuro to meet the whole Yu Yu Hakusho cast. I've always wanted to write a continuation of sorts to the series, but I couldn't think of an interesting plot. Then I came across a couple of "Kuronue comes back" fics, and I did like any of them. That is not to say they weren't good, it just didn't seem to fit in my opinion. I figured writing a fic like this in first person view gives you a more personal attachment to Kuronue because you're in his head and seeing and experiencing all the things he is. _

_I've pretty much had this entire fic planned out from day one, and I know a lot of people are looking forward to seeing Kuronue meet "human" Kurama. I think I've said enough for now, but thank you all for reviewing and taking the time to read my fic!_

Soon after Natsume had given me her number and made sure I really was okay, she left. To train with her brother or something I guess. Next I now had to deal with what I assumed were the three pissed off fighters. Jin, I decided, couldn't be counted since he seemed to feel guilty about causing me pain. Touya had gotten rid of his ice sword and was now peering at me with those unnerving eyes. Chu was the one to march right up to me and bump chests with me.

"Hey, you stay away from my Sheila, you here? Go get your own." Chu said, glaring down at me. I admit, I visibly gulped and took a step back. Jin looked absolutely horrified on top of which causing me enormous pain one of his friends was about to murder me. Lovely, at least I get to leave this world with a pretty lady's number.

"It's not really his fault, Chu. And I believe he was flirting with her. Maybe if you acted a bit more intelligent, Natsume would smile at you as well." Touya cut in, walking up to the pair of us. I felt my beating heart calm down a bit as Jin looked gratefully as his friend, coming over and handing me my hat. I snatched it out of his hands, shoving it into my belt.

"Next time, use a newspaper. Don't touch the hat." I warned him, giving Jin a hard glare to get my point across. Jin's cheeks turned bright red, but he nodded his head. I felt the tiniest bit guilty for talking sharply to him.

"Why did you make her smile like that? Now she'll never listen to me, or go out with me or-" and I lost track as Chu seemed to suddenly to transform from pissed off boyfriend to insecure fool. I caught a whiff of alcohol on him and wrinkled my nose. I enjoyed my drink, but this guy reeked of it. Was he an alcoholic?

"I'm just a natural charmer. That's what happens when I'm around beautiful women." I told him, all confidence now I was sure he wouldn't kill me. Chu shot me another glare, his battle aura quickly returning. Despite the warning bells going off in my head I couldn't but smirk at him as I waved the small piece of paper in his face.

"I take it your pissed I got your girl's number, ay? You know, you're friend there is right. It's not my fault. I'm a non-fighter and if me resting my head in her lap bothers you than why didn't say something? Not my fault if you're I coward." I mocked Chu, which I think made him swell up like bullfrog. A look of panic then disgust came over Jin's face as he came over and smacked my hand down.

"Don't be mocking him! If you do I'll go _kick_ your leg and we'll see how well you flirt then." Jin threatened me, and I just winked at him which seemed to throw him off. I don't think a nice guy like him would stick to that threat, not unless I really was a jackass which I'm not. Pocketing the slip of paper, I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed looking at Chu.

"Well? You gonna beat me up or what? If you've got a problem with her being around other men march after her right now and talk it out with her." I challenged him, and this seemed to calm Chu down a bit. His shoulders slumped as he let out a hefy sigh, but still cast a nasty glare my way. I narrowed my eyes in challenge, daring him to take me on. At best, I'm a mid B class demon. I could sense they were all high A classes and I would probably get my ass kicked if I even tried to fight them. Throw in my sheared wings and zombie leg I might as well commit suicide.

"You don't get it. Seeing her smile like that and you talkin to her the way you do...she never lets any man get away with kinda talk. She just about pounded me when I tried asked her out." Chu told me, and he had the look of a desperate man. Ah, I saw the truth now. Chu and Natsume weren't even a _package_ yet, and I guessed her being a figher complicated things. Tilting my head to the side, I narrowed my eyes as I tried to grasp the situation.

"She doesn't flirt with men? Natsume won't flirt with you?" I asked Chu, and he nodded miserably. Touya was already giving his partner a look that said he thought him an idiot for chasing after a woman. Jin just crossed his arms and looked up at the sky as if he wished to be flying up there. Couldn't blame him, wish I could fly too.

"Lemme guess...you two were in a fight, you got a good look at her and fell right in love." I said, and when Chu confirmed my suspcions I sighed. Great. I'd just gotten this guy's crush to flirt with me when she reemed any guy who dared to probably look at her wrong. Why am I always the villian?

"Listen, she probably...probably just acted that way cause I'm a non-fighter. She felt sorry for me. I mean, the most I can do is crack a few jokes and hope for a couple of laughs. I'm not some guy she has to worry about meeting in the arena. She doesn't have to deal with the headache of me not taking her seriously as a fighter because I'm not one." I explained, hoping to get through to him. Chu seemed to accept my answer, mulling it over as he thought. Touya, I noticed, was watching me carefully as if I had been lying. I began to sweat, but I told myself I had told the truth. Well, other than the fact that Natsume had caught my eye too.

"So you're sayin she felt sorry for you and that's why she let you flirt with her? Cause you're not a fighter?" Chu asked me suspiciously, as if I might have ulterior motives. I blinked innocently at him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, basically. That and she did say it was because you guys all chickened out in helping me." I teased them, and this got their feet shuffling. Natsume had said none of the guys wanted to let me rest my head in their lap, which I didn't blame them for.

"Chu, is it? Look mate, I ain't into your girl. Shes pretty, and has a good head on her shoulders. Try doing something romantic for her and maybe she'll come around. As for me, I think she just likes me cause I've got a pretty face." I said, and it took him a minute to catch on to what I said. He shot me a glare, but I just smiled as if I hadn't a care in the world. Touya rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he glanced up at the sky.

"We don't have many daylight hours left. Suzuka, Shishi, and Rinku are going to wonder where we're at if we don't hurry back. Well, it was nice meeting you Kuro. Jin, Chu, we'd best be off." Touya said, clearly the levelheaded one of the group as he turned and began walking away. I watched them go, and for a moment felt a pain of nostalgia. I wished I could participate in this tournament, even though I would probably lose in the first round.

Glancing down at my now covered leg, I felt a twing of regret. I had never been a figher in the sense of fighting for enjoyment. I did it to protect myself, not to pit my skills against another opponents. It would be interesting, I had to admit, to see if I could be able to stand my ground against some of these higher class demons. I sighed, bending down and scooping up my bag. Best to find a place to stay for the night, and maybe get a new change of clothes.

I ended up dropping off my bag at a small inn. While paying for a week to stay there the innkeeper told me I was very lucky. Usually the places were reserved months in advanced for this sort of event, and especially any demons wishing to participate. When he asked me if I had similar dreams of becoming the next king, I told him I was the fighting director for somenoe else. Which I had no clue what a fighting director was, but the innkeeper seem to accept it.

I bought a new cloak from an old hag on the side of the street. It was simple, a black cloak with silver trim along the edged and silver embroidery along the hood. It was quite elegant and I left the one I'd found on the edge of the street back at the inn. They said they would have it washed and dryed for me by the time I got back.

This time instead of exploring the town I walked out of it along a cobblestone path. I found out the town was actually up on a hilltop, and wasn't even a town at all. It was actually a small part of a _city_ spread out on the outer edges of Gaandara. I wondered why I hadn't seen the huge skyscrapers before, stuck between the shops and the marketplace. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath to ignore the sky raisers and continued on my way.

In the inn I had heard a few men talking about training going on outside the city. How pieces of land had been taped off so fighters could train up until the day of the tournament. In my opinion, I thought this was a stupid idea. What if you injured yourself during training? If it was me, I would be kicking back in my luxury hotel room with a martini in my hand while I took advantage of the Jacuzzi.

As I ventured farther away, I began to see makeshift circles made from tape to the right and left of the path. Inside each circle I saw figures darting back and forth, fighting each other as they tried to gain an advantage. Amazed, I hurried down the path and hardly ran into anyone since I seemed to be the only person headed _towards_ the fights. Others going past me seemed weary or had gotten injured and were going to seek medical assitance. Figuring I was a non-fighter and wasn't about to go throwing myself into the nearest circle, I figured I would be safe to observe.

All around me different demons from all over the Makai were duking it out with each other. To be honest, I'd never seen so many fighters gathered in one place at one time. I had encountered small groups before or teams who constantly trained together on a daily basis. Using each other as opponents or to provide insight into forming a strategy. Here, though, all I could think of was how it felt more like a convention for fighters than a tournament. I knew aiming to be King of Makai would bring in more than the usual crowd, but I hadn't expected this many.

As far as I could see the circles seemed to stretch a few miles outward from the city before curving back to circle around the city. I gawked at them all, secretly hoping to see a flash of silver hair among them. I spotted no such thing, but I did leave the path and head among the circles.

Each circle was roughly ten feet apart from the other ones around it. Leaving for plenty of walking space in between them. On the sides I saw gear, bandages, and food for when the fighters came back. I knew Chu, Jin, and Touya had come here since Touya mentioned they were training. But where were they? I couldn't spot them even with my keen eyes among this crowd. In a few circles a battle royale seemed to have been intianted as all the fighters launched themselves at each other in a brawl. I gulped, glad I didn't have to participate. A battle royale is the worst situation a fighter can find himself in.

First off, instead of dealing with one fighter you're suddenly dealing with fifty. Second, you can't just stand off to the side and wait till there are just a few people left and you start picking them off. In a battle royale it's every fighter for himself, or you can gang up with a few others to defeat the rest before turning on each other. It's the nastiest of "formal" fights I've ever seen. I absolutely hate it, it has to be one of the most barbaric practices there is, even among demons!

Shaking my head in disgust, I moved on until I came to one circle where I was sure I recognized the fighter. I automatically recognized the uniform for Raizen's monks, sine one of the fighters happened to be one. He seemed younger than me, but older than the person he was fighting. I turned my attention to the other and it took me a minute to recognize who it was.

"Hey, it's Cow Lick!" I said, when the nickname suddenly came to me. Unfortunately for me, I said it out loud. The monk and Cow Lick stopped, staring at me like I'd just lost my marbles. I had even snapped my fingers when I remembered, a bad habit of mine. One I wish now I had forgotten or at least shouted the correct name.

Standing only a few yards away from me was Yusuke Urameshi himself. He was shorter than me, only by an inch I had to guess. Right now he was glaring daggers at me along with his training partner. I smiled nervously, hoping they would get on with their fight and ignore me. Nope. Instead, Yusuke smirked back and began to walk towards me.

I felt my entire body go cold as the boy came closer. His entire frame had a slight sheen of sweat from training. His eyes wild from battle as they focused on their next target. I gulped, wondering how powerful he really was. I fluttered my clipped wings uselessly, cursing King Enma for having given me a bad leg. Hesitantly, I let my power leek out to its fullest. Spreading out around me in a glowing fog only I could see through my mind's eyes.

Yusuke froze three yards away from me, his eyes questioning as he watched me. He felt my aura expanding until it hit its limit and lingered there. I winced, since my demon energy only managed to reach about low B, high C class levels. On the average Makai plane that would have been enough to send away any youkai headed for the hills. Not this guy, Yusuke took one look at me and his energy _exploded_ in my face.

I had to brace myself against the onslaught, but it still took my breath away. All around us fighters were stopping to laugh at the weak demon challenging the fucking _S class_ powerhouse standing in front of me. After the initial shock I managed to managed to feel my legs again as I raised an eyebrow at him. I don't scare easy, but this Urameshi guy made want to go crying to my mom.

Taking a deep breath, I drew my scythe blade and entered the circle. Fighters began laughing and calling advice to me. A few mentioning for Yusuke to give me a good beating for my impudence. I gritted my teeth, continually forcing myself to go towards him. Thankfully, the damn brat had lowered his energy enough so it didn't feel as if I was walking on pins and needles when I approached him. When I was only a few feet away I held my blade out to him.

"Where's Hiei? I want him to autograph this." I said, making myself sound matter of fact. Cow Lick gaped at me like I just asked him to marry me. Forcing a cocky grin on my face, I winked at him flirtatiously as I waved the blade in front of his face.

"Well? I walked all the way over here for his autograph, so where is he?" I asked, pretending to sound annoyed at being ignored. Now Yusuke was giving me a look like I had just completely lost my mind. Good, he would know better than to mess with a crazy person.

"You called me Cow Lick just so you could get Hiei's autograph? Not mine?" Yusuke demanded, and his tone sounded pissed off. My grin widened, real this time as I let out a surprised laugh. Okay, so he could roll with my punches, could he?

"Yeah! Everyone knows Hiei could beat you in a fight with his third eye covered and one arm tied behind his back. I'm one of his biggest fans, and since you're on about a third of the posters hanging around town I figured you must know him. Where is he?" I asked, lowering my blade. Behind Yusuke the monk was coughing and spluttering, shooting me glares behind his master's back as if he wished to kick me out of the circle altogether.

Yusuke rocked back on his heels, hand on chin as he thought. Up close I had to admit he did have a cute face. Not one you'd notice straight off but his personality would certainly draw you in. Seeming to have gotten over his shock, the monk stormed over and grabbed Yusuke's shoulder.

"Sir! Ignore him, he clearly isn't worth your time. I mean he's a _C Class_ demon! I doubt if he even knows how to use that blade of his." The monk complained, shooting me another disproving glare. I'm not one to jump at people mocking me, but him telling me I didn't know how to use my own weapon which I designed myself is irksome. Eyebrow ticking I sheathed my blade and stepped forward on my good leg.

"Hey ass wipe, I could dance circles around with these babies! Why don't I show you Class isn't everything from where I come from?" I shot back at him, wishing I had my wings to spread for effect. Instead, all I could do was raise my sheered wings which were mere bones and flaps of skin compared to my impressive twenty foot wingspan I originally had.

Seeing as growling at each other, Yusuke stepped to the side and walked out of the ring. To my annoyance the monk smiled, walking backwards until he was on the other side of the arena. Realizing what the hell I'd just got myself into, I cursed up a storm without a mind for the other people around me. Now all the fighters who had witnessed my arrogance were laughing up a storm, a few even bending over and slapping their knees. Ha, ha, laugh at the stupid bat. Even Yusuke had a huge grin on his face, his shoulders shaking as he was trying to contain his laughter.

"If you win I'll get Hiei to sign _both _blades!" Yusuke called, and I gave him a nasty glare. By now the other youkai had abandoned their training to watch our fight. Across from me the monk made a show of cracking his knuckles and neck. I rolled my eyes, taking a battle stance by spreading my legs wide and half crouching. I wanted to protect my bad leg, but I didn't want this guy to know my weakness.

"What's your name?" I called across the ring. Might as well know the name of the guy whose sending me back to my grave.

"Hakushin, yours?" Hakushin called back, and I cursed because I didn't want to keep telling everyone my name was "Kuro". Then I remembered the name of another guy I had been imprisoned with, a blond who had this bad habit of chewing gum. He was bad tempered and when I asked him how he came to be there, he said it was because he'd cheated during a fight by eating peaches. Each peach made him immune to his opponent's attacks after he felt the pain. I took a breath, hoping it was a common enough name no one would know it.

"Kuromomotoro, but my friends call me Kuro for short." I called back, putting emphasis on the long name. I saw Yusuke raise both his eyebrows as his gaze took measure of me. Well, I guess he knew a guy by that name as well. Good, then I wouldn't be singled out.

"Kuro, huh? Well, are you ready or are we going to stand here talking all day?" Hakushin mocked me, but I wasn't joking. Already my mind had accepted I had to defend my life for the first time since coming here, and this was serious.

"Just waiting on you, princess." I said, but my tone wasn't playful. Hakushin didn't wait a moment longer, his arms and neck suddenly stretching like silly putty.

_Shit._ I thought, and sheathed my blades. These would hinder me rather than help me in a fight. Then I charged right at him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Kuronue clearly has to work on staying under the radar when it comes to this sort of thing. In one day he has orchestrated a jailbreak, flirted with two women, eaten nachos, and now he's gotten into a fight! And to think he still has the rest of the week to survive! O.o_


	10. Back to the Beginning

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I've been loving a lot of the feedback I've been getting for this story. I especially want to thank LordOftheWest for reviewing every chapter! XD I do have to say though, I won't be able to update probably until January 15 or 20. I'm out of school for the next two weeks pretty much since it's Christmas break and I don't have internet access at home yet. So that's why I'm updating so early. However, when I get back I would have typed several chapters ahead anyway so I guess it's sorta a good thing, neh? _

Years passed and Youko began to finally fill out his thin, lanky frame. His arms became sinewy and muscled, his eyes becoming colder. His face became an unreadable mask except to those who knew him. As I watched him grow, I had a feeling in my gut about him. At first I couldn't pinpoint it, thinking I was being a fool for suspecting my kit. Then one day as I was trailing after him to a raid, it hit me.

Fear.

I feared the very kitsune I had saved as a kit. Youko was no longer a child nor a teenager, but a fully fledged silver kitsune. At first I had hoped maybe he would change his mind about thieving and take up being a priest of Inari like his parents had been. There were very few silver kitsune by then, and I suspected they had become an endangered species. Whenever I brought up him giving up the thieving life and settling down, Youko would sneer at me and call me a fool. Saying I had grown old and soft, that he had better things to do then to raise a litter.

At the time I thought it was just him being a young male. Of course he would feel restless, want to explore his boundaries in the world. I had been the same way at his age, so I stopped bringing it up. Somewhere along the way he had taken over planning for our small raids. I hadn't even realized he had taken charge until he had drawn a map in a dirt and told me to memorize a secret passage he had found into a mansion. I was impressed, and I told him how proud of him I was. Youko just smirked, saying nothing. Somehow, I think he looked down on me now. Didn't see me nearly as smart and amazing as he had when he was younger.

I dealt with it, telling myself not to crowd him. It was unusual for demons to stay close to their parents after adulthood. Hell, most were abandoned in their early teenage years. I had protected and looked after Youko until he told me to stop doing it and look after my own back. On the other hand, I wasn't really his parent. Still, since I had cared for him all this time I think Youko tolerated my presence. By then to him I think I was nothing more than a troublesome friend he happened to be fond off despite my uselessness.

"Kuronue, I'm going after them." Youko said to me one day. We had settled down near the edge of a forest far from any villages. I looked up at Youko, having just gotten a fire started and dinner roasting on a spit. I narrowed my eyes, drawing my wings close around me. Nights were colder now fall had come, soon to follow after that winter.

"Who? We have enough money to last us for a while. We really don't need to steal anything else, to do that would be drawing attention to ourselves. Let's take a break, you've been working me like a dog ever since we got here." I complained, referring to having crossed over King's territory. We were currently in Raizen's territory at the time, and his men were known to patrol the surrounding area for troublemakers like us. We had a successful theft in Mukuro's territory, but now I wanted to keep my head low until things settled down.

Youko shot me a glare, reaching up and drawing a seed from his hair. I watched as the seed grew into a rose for him to twirl through his fingers as he thought. By then I'd gotten used to seeing him use his Rose Whip as a signature move. The way he handled it wasn't unlike my Scythe Whips, except I couldn't summon mine on a moment's notice. I also found it a bit disconcerting to see Youko make seemingly harmless plants into deadly weapons and creatures.

"You're being lazy if you think we should settle for what we have. And I'm not talking about going on a raid, I'm seeking revenge." Youko said, his voice so hard I had to rethink what he said. I tilted my hat up to get a better look at him from under the rim.

"Revenge for what? You're a pretty easy going guy, I don't think you've made very many enemies yet. Unless you count the squirrel you tried to kill then yeah, you're pretty much screwed." I told him, and Youko just shot me an annoyed glare. By the way, squirrels are nasty little bitches.

"Strange you should say such a thing to me." Youko said, inspecting his rose as he talked. I blinked up at him, confused at his tone of voice. He sounded…displeased with me but I couldn't think of why. Yes, he did on occasion get a sneer on his face and turn his back to me. Storming off to another location until he calmed down enough to talk to me sanely.

"Youko, if I did something to piss you off then just spit out. I'm not one of those types who picks up on subtle hints." I snapped at him. I wasn't in a very mood at the moment, being tired from staying up during the day. I'm a bat demon, for Enma's sake! Yes, while I do have to mix up my schedule to suit my needs even I need to catch proper shut eye after a while.

Youko didn't even give me a cold smirk. His golden eyes just zeroed in on me at what I said. I happened to be gazing back at him with my purple ones, and I was glad I did. The next moment I'd thrown myself back just as the ground where I'd been sitting at exploded. Dirt and rocks went flying in every direction as I tucked my wings in and let myself roll with my momentum.

When I finally stopped and turned back to look, I saw Youko coming at me with his Rose Whip drawn. I wondered if the kitsune had temporarily lost his mind as I instinctively spread my wings, bending my knees before jumping straight into a star filled sky.

My wings dragged in the still night air as I forced them to bear me aloft. Under me Youko sent his up, and I felt a sharp pain in my ankle as the whip wrapped around it. Thorns immediately dug into my skin, anchoring me to Youko. I screeched, desperately spreading my wings and forcing them down as hard as I could to rise out of the situation.

Youko held fast to his rose whip as I flailed in the air, screeching as he dragged me down. By now my mind was reeling as I tried to make sense of what was going on. Why had Youko suddenly turned his weapon on me? Was he going to kill me? Had I been right all along and he no longer saw me as a necessary partner?

Eventually, I fell silent and allowed myself to be pulled to the ground. My earlier flight and panic was mostly due to the shock of him attacking me. Youko had never turned his weapon on me, and in all honesty I am no fighter. If I can escape with little to no injuries, I will take my chance and fly away. Better to live to fight another day rather than risk one's life trying to act noble.

Once I was on the ground, Youko gave me a warning look that promised worse punishment if I tried to escape. I stayed put, watching as he bent down and began tending to the wound he had just caused. The thorns had dug in deep, and I'd be limping for a few days. The Youko tended to the wound, you would have thought someone else had injured me for all the tender care he gave it. I watched him, suspicious now as he finally bandaged the wound and sat back to inspect his work.

"Youko…why did you attack me?" I asked him quietly, barely raising my voice. By this time Youko was a fully fledged A Class demon. Much more powerful, cunning, and intelligent then I could ever hope to be. Youko ran a clawed hand through his hair, one of his golden eyes focusing on me from the corner of his eye. I ground my teeth to keep from bolting again, half of me wishing to smack him like he was a kid again. Old habits die hard, I must say.

"You lied to me. I have always trusted you the most out of anyone else in my life, and you _fucking lied_ to me, Kuro! When were you planning on telling me my parents had been murdered?" Youko said, a chilling fire building behind his eyes. I visibly shivered, staring up at him as he gazed down at me. Youko still had his Rose Whip drawn and at the ready. It hung at his side, part of it wrapped around his arm so it could double as a sword if he wished. I was sitting down, slumped in the grass only a yard away from him. I flicked the brim of my hat up, raising my head to meet him in the eye.

"Like I'm gonna tell a kid the truth." I told him, and waited to see what he would do. Youko remained silent, those uncanny eyes still staring down at me. After a moment Youko turned his head away and seemed to be gazing at a horizon I couldn't see. He even crossed his arms as he mulled over my reply. Unlike my darling kitsune, I'm nothing more than a simpleton. Really, I'm not a complex guy.

"You still should have told me the truth when I came of age, Kuronue. You had no right to keep such important information from me. It's my right to know such things." Youko said quietly, and I felt relieved he sounded calmer.

"Youko…information like that…who the hell told you?" I asked him. We were thieves, we didn't really have time to settle down in an area long enough to make friends. Minus the time at the cave, Youko and I were always on the move. On the lookout for competing thieves, and a few times I'd even forced him to skip areas where bandits had made their home base. Each time we'd screamed and argued until he'd thrown up his hands in frustration and agreed, if only to shut me up.

"Who told me doesn't matter. The fact is you betrayed me, and I can't let such a thing go unpunished." Youko said, and the way he said it had me surging to my feet. He talked down to me as if I was a dog who had misbehaved. When it came to Youko, I put up with a lot of disrespect because I loved him. This, though, acting as if he owned me I would not tolerate.

"Betrayed you? You're the one who attacked me first, shit face! And another thing, you were eight freakin years old! No one in their right mind is going to tell an eight year old their parents were sacrificed at the shrine of the goddess they served! The only reason I lied to you was to protect you. I didn't want you feeling guilty because both of them died." I snarled at him, but Youko only listened to me with a detached disinterest. As if I was nothing more than a brightly colored butterfly he found pretty. Frustrated, I said something else I hoped nipped him in the rear before I began kicking dirt forcibly on the fire.

I was getting dirt all over the meat that had been meant to be our dinner, but I didn't care. We could both starve for all I cared. Deep down, I was hurt by what he had said. I never knew such a simple word, "betray", could make me wish I could admit to the act. Even though what he said wasn't true, I still felt guilt over the whole affair. Even to mention such a thing set me on edge and stressed me out. From the corner of my eye I watched Youko, secretly daring him to pick a fight with me.

Instead, the damn fox just watched me kicking dirt onto the campfire until there was nothing left but embers. I was breathing hard, my good ankle aching from kicking clods of dirt with rocks in them. The other one beginning to burn from the thorns digging in. It never occurred to me to turn on Youko and attack him myself. We were so close, or I thought we were, that we had to be above such petty problems. I knew, wished, _hoped_ we were better as partners than the rest of the demon teams in Makai. Yeah, okay, two isn't really a team, but we sure as hell managed to rock people's world once we were working together.

"You're such a child." Youko said an hour later after we'd both settled down among the trees, me hanging upside down with my wings wrapped around me in a makeshift cocoon. I slid one wing to the side to look at him through a slit, not even bothering to glare I felt so tired.

"It's my natural charm, Youko. You should know that by now." I replied, sliding my wing back. I heard him let out a heavy sigh, shifting in his tree to make himself more comfortable. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up again.

"Don't act as if we're friends, brat. I passed your level of expertise a long time ago. We shouldn't even still be in each other's presence, it's that shameful." Youko said, and this time I actually drew one whole wing away to stare at him.

I imagined how I looked to him. Hanging upside, my hair nearly touching the ground. I had magicked my clothes to stay on me when I slept upside down. My hat was the only thing I hadn't spelled to stay on me when I slept, that I shoved into my belt for safekeeping until morning. Now I fingered it, as if it were a shield that could protect from the self-destructive thoughts forming in my mind.

Questioning my choices of having stuck with the fox this long. If I really was nothing more than a foolish, idiotic bat demon who blindly followed a clearly more powerful being. Who would I be, without Youko by my side? Who had I been _before_ I'd saved Youko?

Quite honestly, I had all but forgotten my past self before Youko. I truly didn't like him anymore. Having a huge responsibility dumped into your lap forces you to realign your priorities. Things that you once thought you couldn't live without become trivial. Suddenly, all your personal appointments can wait till the next day for you complete them.

I had, through all my heart and soul, absolutely loved and adored Youko. I cherished him and held him close to me so I wouldn't lose him. Made sure he never starved, always sneaking half of my meal onto his plate when he wasn't looking. Wrapping my wings around him to keep him warm, playing with him, and consoling him if he ever felt lonely. I had, without meaning too, completely dedicated myself to his happiness.

Me, the selfish thief, who enjoyed spending a night's worth of raids at the brothel. Always broke, never thinking about the future. Just waiting until I could steal enough money to go out and have some fun.

I had never betrayed Youko.

Youko betrayed me.


	11. Waking Up

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I was totally freaking out about updating today since I finally got to go back to school. Then I realized I had several chapters waiting to be posted. Oh well. ^_^'_

Ever had one of those days when you woke up and without ever getting out of bed you just said, "Fuck me." You already knew it was going to be a horrible day from the moment you got up. Knew some terrible fate had befallen you as you brushed your teeth in front of the mirror. Cursed all those fortunate souls with good days as you poured your coffee. Tried to run over the neighborhood cat because you figured the world needed one less bothersome feline who howls in the middle of the night. Yep, I'm thinking I had one of those days. Correction, _having _one of those days as we speak. Well, in my case write. You? I don't know about you, but good luck though.

I straightened my back and gave Hakushin what I hoped was an unnerving glare. Hakushin had this glint in his eye most S Class demons have when they know they're gonna win. I didn't plan on handing Baldy a victory on a silver platter, but I certainly wasn't going to futilely fight when I knew I was no match for him. When those stretching limbs reached for me I dived to the side, ending up rolling in the dirt and halfway across the ring before I came back to my feet.

A look of surprise came over Hakushin's face when I did that, and I tried not to laugh at him watching me run away. On the sidelines a few boos and cheers came from the crowd that had gathered. I ignored them, since I knew I would let my head get big if I knew I had a few fans out there. Turning his head on his long rubber band neck, Hakushin fixed me with a glare.

"You should give up now. You know you're no match for me! There isn't even any challenge with the difference in our power levels. You'll save yourself a beating if you give up now." Hakushin told me, and I raised an eyebrow at him. If I gave up now I would get _several_ beatings from the spectators themselves for giving in so easily. My bad leg was already screaming from pain from my dodge.

I whipped off my hat and began fanning myself with it. A few demons began to laugh at seeing me break out in a sweat already, but it wasn't because I was hot. After a few moments acting as if I was thinking about his offer, I put my hat on. Immediately the pain in my leg subsided to a dull throb as I came out of my crouch to stand upright. Yusuke watched me with interest as I cracked my neck to get the kinks out.

"Take me out first and I'll leave. Come on, and then I'll tell Cow Lick I like his haircut." I said, and yes I admit I suck at good jests. But I was just so obsessed with that kid's bad haircut! Yusuke scowled at me from the sidelines, and I gave him a crooked grin as Hakushin began to reach for me again.

"You're a fool!" He yelled, and I rolled my eyes as I charged directly into his attack.

_So I've been told. _I thought, skidding to a stop at the last minute and crossing my arms over my chest like an ancient pharaoh awaiting burial. Immediately Hakushin began to wrap his neck around my body, tightening and squeezing to the point where I heard a few of my bones to creak. I prayed this would work as I took in a deep breath and held it.

It only took him a few seconds to have my body completely immobilized, and by this time he'd pulled his neck around to smirk in my face. I did nothing, staying as I was as I began to concentrate a small amount of energy in my mouth. This had to work, it had too!

"You're truly and idiot, aren't you? It's even more pathetic to just stand there and let yourself be beaten then if you were to leave with a bit of dignity left! Now, apologize to Master Urameshi and maybe I'll let you leave with only half of your bones shattered." Hakushin teased me, tightening my bonds for emphasis. I gritted my teeth, baring my fangs as the entire audience burst into laughter. Even Yusuke was smacking his knee, tears streaming down his face. Ever so slowly, I began to grin at the S Class youkai. Noticing I seem unworried about my situation, Hakushin narrowed his eyes at me.

"What's so funny? You've lost!" Hakushin lectured me, and a surprised chuckle escaped me. Actually, it sounded kind of evil the way I chuckled. This made Baldy even more confused.

"I may be an idiot, but I have a stroke of genius once in a while." I told him, bowing my head so he could only see my purple eyes peering at him from under the rim of my hat. As Hakushin bent his head to get a better view of my expression, I opened my mouth and released my attack. A moment later Hakushin's head fell and my entire bonds went slack. Acting as if nothing was wrong, I released my breath and began to wiggle out of the heap of flesh.

On the sidelines, everything had gone silent. Demons were gaping at me as I calmly came out from my bondage one roll of flesh at a time. Yusuke especially seemed surprised, but also interested as I whipped my hat off once more and began to fan myself. My leg began to ache again, but it wasn't so bad since I hadn't really used it in the fight. Man, what I wouldn't give to have my pendant back instead of having a ratty old piece of cloth!

"Hey, HEY! Why can't I move? What did you do?" Hakushin was practically screaming at me as I walked over to his prone body that had fallen over. I grabbed a leg and began to drag it out of the ring. A few youkai began to laugh and make bad jokes when I tossed it out. Beginning to gather up the rest of Hakushin and tossing him out of the ring.

"Nothing, not my fault you can't move. Makes me wonder if you're as powerful as you say you are. My momma always said, 'Don't brag unless you can back it up.' And baby, you backed up so much you got rear ended." I answered, and yes my comebacks are even worse. But that didn't matter at the moment since now I kicked most of Hakushin out of the ring. The last thing was his head, which I picked up and looked him straight in the eye. He was glaring daggers at me, and I just laughed.

"To be or not to be, that is the question." I mocked, posing a Shakespearean pose before I tossed his head on the pile that was his stretched out body. Laughter and cheers erupted from the crowd, and I bowed for ultimate effect. I swear a few of the youkai in that crowd were jumping up and down like fangirls as Yusuke walked over to me. He stopped a few yards away from me, looking me up and down. I took his measure, crossing my arms with my hat still in hand.

"Well?" I told him, with a raised eyebrow. Yusuke glance at his sparring partner, then gazed back at me. A slow, mischievous smile began to spread across his face. I had a sense of dejavu watching him smile like that, because a certain fox had always had the same look when he thought he'd done something particularly clever.

"Guess I owe you that autograph." Yusuke said, and I swear I blushed. YES! Hiei would sign my blades!

"Yeah, I guess you do. I wanna shake his hand, too, for emotional distress." I said, nodding to Hakushin who was still paralyzed. I noticed a few youkai had gone over to give him a hard time. I narrowed my eyes, ignoring Yusuke to go over and shoo the other demons away with my hat.

"Okay people, show's over. He got his ass handed to him, no reason to rub it in. Come on, move the lot of you." I snapped, and it took a bit of snarling along with a couple of threats to get the lot of them away from the fallen fighter. In a few minutes Hakushin began to move again and pull himself together. His stretched out neck and arms going back to his torso. I gave him some space not wanting to appear to protective. I'll beat a guy, but I won't flaunt it.

"You okay, man?" I asked him once he'd straightened himself out. Hakushin cracked his knuckles, looking me up and down suspiciously. Cow Lick had come over to make sure he was okay as well. Hakushin let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head as he peered at me.

"I'm fine, but how did you do that? I felt a prick on the back of my neck and all of a sudden I couldn't move." Hakushin asked, with a touch of awe in his voice. I smirked, tucking my hat back into my belt as I thought of a reply.

"Charm, good looks, and a healthy libido helped me defeat you." I teased, and the monk scowled at me. Yusuke laughed, slapping me on the back. I winced, he'd hit one of my wings by accident.

"Wait till the rest of the guys hear this! They're gonna blow a casket, knowing their captain lost to you! Come on, let's go see if Hiei is still training with Murkuro. If he's in a good mood he'll probably sign them." Yusuke assured me, leading me past the other fighters who had gone back to training. One, though, a woman I recognized was storming up to me. When I spotted her charging in my direction, I stepped away from Yusuke and held my hands up in surrender.

"I was scared to back down because the others would have torn me to pieces if I did. It was just a defense maneuver I learned a while back." I said as Natsume stopped a few feet away from me. Her eyes were blazing, her face flushed as she glared at me. I knew why she was pissed off, here I said I was non-fighter than a few minutes later go get myself in a fight.

"Really? Because you seem to win very easily considering you _don't_ fight, Kuro! I stood up for you, so either you better tell me the truth or I'll force you into a rematch with that guy with all your limbs broken." She snarled, and I gulped seeing her pissed off. I took a deep breath, looking her straight in the eye.

"You saw what happened. You know I can't do much." I said, my voice low. Yusuke and Hakushin were now giving me interested looks as I talked. Natsume crossed her arms, tapping her foot as she continued to glare at me.

"I'm not lying when I said I'm a non-fighter. I shouted something out like an idiot and got dragged into a battle because of it. Like a said, it's a small trick I learned back in the day." I explained a second time, waiting for her to kick my ass.

Natsume stood there watching me for a moment, then just shook her head and began to walk away. Panicked, I began to follow her. Behind me Yusuke watched with interest as I chased after her.

"Natsume, wait I-" I began, but before I could finish she turned around and the next minute I found myself flat on my back. Staring up at her lingering over me with her fist pulled back for a punch. I instinctively flinched, covering my face to block the punch even though if she had thrown it I would have been far to late to block it. I heard her let out a heavy sigh, her hand falling from my neck she'd use to pin me down as she helped me back up.

"Alright, I believe you. But next time don't go shouting whatever the hell comes to your mind. I might just toss you to the crowd next time." Natsume said, winking at me.

I gave her a goofy grin, nodding my head as I rocked back on my heels.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll try not to get myself killed." I teased as she turned and left to train.

I will say this, I've met a lot of women but out of all them Natsume has the hottest ass.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _As you've no doubt noticed, Kuronue is a bit of a flirt and a pervert. It's just his personality, but in his lifetime he's actually had very few serious relationships and isn't shallow with the women he chooses to sleep with! Wonder what will happen next?_


	12. Where We Are Born

It took me and Youko a while to find the old village where I had first found him. We had to do a lot of back tracking and questioning the surrounding villages before we found it. By then it had been two months since the incident, but we didn't talk about it. Honestly, I wanted to forget about it and for Youko to be the person I trusted most in the world. I should have never done that, but I covered my eyes and blocked my ears against the warning signs. I just didn't think it was worth risking our relationship at that time.

The village was abandoned, overgrown with plants and populated by a few wild animals. Youko walked among the houses, his gaze shifting and focusing to each new place he saw. Did he recognize it, I wonder? Did he ask himself whether he could recall fond childhood memories of the place? Up on the hill there was nothing but a pile of rotten timber to show a house had ever existed there. Youko stopped at the bottom of that hill, gazing up at it. I couldn't tell what he was thinking by the look on his face. He seemed thoughtful, a bit curious even. Ears pricked forward as if he was waiting for the ghost of his parents to come forth and greet him. In a morbid sort of way, I wish they did.

"I can barely remember any of this. I must have been very young when you found me." Youko said, I didn't recognize the tone of his voice. It was dead and emotionless, the way he talked. As if he were doing nothing more than stating a fact.

"Well, yeah Youko. You were real little, I actually thought you were four at the time. You were so small I was scared you'd die of starvation before I got some food into you." I said, my voice the one of a concerned parent over a matter that had been settled decades ago. Youko turned his head to gaze at me for a while before he shook his head.

"Do you know where they're buried?" Youko asked me, his voice quiet. It took me a minute to realize he was referring to and I just shrugged my shoulders. I'd seen the dead bodies of his parents, but I had never returned to the village to see if they had had a proper burial. My guess was no, but I kept my mouth shut.

Youko and I stayed a while longer, exploring the village and trying to see if there were graves. We did find an abandoned grave marker, and other such ones over low mounds of earth. But the grave markers telling who had been buried where were either gone or were so rotten from moss you couldn't read the lettering. I left a rice ball with a pickled plum and burning incense at the old Inari shrine. The only building still standing. I suspected someone still took care of it since the red paint of the shrine was only faded, the stone foxes in front covered with only the minimal amount of moss.

"You should have protected them." I told her, staring up at her statue. Secretly, I felt angry nothing had been done to avenge the deaths of those two innocent foxes. While I did resent the fact Youko felt the need to seek revenge, I had felt hurt he wasn't at least a little thankful to have been taken in by me. Hadn't I done all I could to make sure he was happy?

"Deities don't exist, Kuronue." Youko said as he walked up the steps to the shrine. I shot him a glare, but I refrained from saying anything. While Youko may not be religious, I still am to the present. I believe it never hurts to show goodwill to others, whether I'm a thief or not. I have always tried to choose the lesser of two evils and continue on my way. In this way, I believe, I build up a decent store of good karma in reserve in case I ever run into trouble.

"It doesn't hurt to believe in a higher intelligence, Youko. Show some respect, she is a goddess. Whether you believe in it or not is entirely up to you, but I'm sticking with my beliefs." I snapped, annoyed he would show disrespect at the shrine. Youko gave me a sharp look before walking back down the steps. I sent up another prayer for the two kitsune to rest in peace then joined Youko at the bottom of the steps.

He hardly lingered before walking straight out of the village. I followed, sticking close behind him as he continued on an overgrown path. We were still in Raizen's territory and I was considering going back over to Murkuro's early. We'd had a run in with the local authorities and were now on the lookout for a bat and fox demon pair.

"Why believe in a higher intelligence when you can be one?" Youko said to me a minute later, and it took me a minute to realize what he meant. I smacked him on the shoulder but he didn't even smile. I missed the days when Youko and I would joke around, but now if he said something sarcastic I couldn't tell if it was a playful joke or an insult.

"I'm not a genius, but that doesn't mean you have to look down on me. Give me some credit, I raised you, didn't I?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Youko didn't even smirk in response, he just continued to ignore me. I sighed, taking off my hat to scratch my head as we walked.

"I've been thinking, Kuro. Don't you think we should change tactics when it comes to stealing?" Youko asked me in the afternoon when we stopped near the edge of the road to settle down and eat lunch. We probably should have hidden, but we hadn't come across any other living souls ever since that morning and I wasn't about to sit in a tree again.

"Don't you mean _you_ change tactics? You've pretty much taken over our partnership ever since you started on your first raid. If you have any ideas, I'll gladly watch your back. You know I always do." I said, munching on a piece of beef jerky. Youko's tail twitched, a sign he was pleased with my reply. I meant what I said, I had become loyal to Youko. He knew I would never go against whatever it was he decided in the future. Youko smirked, leaning forward as he lowered his voice.

"Kuronue, I don't want to be a simple thief anymore." He whispered, and I had to stare at him for a few moments as my mind processed this information. I remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"You and I, we're meant for greater accomplishments in life. Fleeing from the law, cutting across the border when it becomes to rough in one territory! Haven't you ever wished to do something greater with your life, Kuro?" Youko asked me, and now there was a flame in his eyes. I slowly lowered the jerky I was eating, now glaring at him.

"What do you mean? I'm satisfied with the way things are! We do fine, and we get by. If you want to find inner peace then become a priest. Better yet join a brothel, you'll be a zillionaire within a fortnight." I snapped, waving at his hair. Youko shot me a glare, like he wanted to kill me. I braced myself for an attack, but he did not such thing. Just sighed and shook his head as if I was an idiot.

"I mean, I've been thinking of teaming up with other demons. To have muscle and influence within the Makai! Can you imagine, we could raid a _castle_ instead of these small villages and little rich houses we always come across." Youko explained, and I began to get a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. If he was saying what I thought he was saying, then we were in trouble.

"What do you mean, a team?"

"You need followers to become a King of Makai."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I wanted to add more to this chapter, but that just seemed like a good part to leave it at. I actually just started reading the manga for Yu Yu Hakusho, and I already watched the whole anime series! I can hardly wait to see how everything turns out as this goes on, and don't worry. Kuronue will continue to appear in all the chapters! XD_


	13. Training Grounds

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I feel kind of bad making everyone wait so long for these chapters. Since I'm almost done with the story (I haven't posted all the chapters yet trust me you still have plenty of to read XD) I'm going to be posting a couple more today to make up for the two weeks I was away. So if you see a mass of e-mails in your alert inbox don't worry, it's not a glitch. LOL_

I firmly believe we really have no control over our lives. There is no greater plan or what not, just you, the world, and the bullshit that gets thrown into your face at the worse times. Like right now, after I had just talked with Natsume I lost track of Cow Lick. Seemed Hakushin didn't want him hanging out with me, and before I knew it he'd taken away clear across the sea of the training ground. I walked around for a while longer ogling at all the different youkai who were fighting. Quite honestly, I felt out of place amongst all these high powered battle machines. I hardly sensed another B Class demon like myself, but far be it from me to announce the fact after my little dance with the monk.

I eventually came to the edges of the training grounds where I spotted my old friend, Jin. Well, at least if you counted half a day as being an old friend. In my experience, however, anyone who considered talking to me voluntarily was classified as an old friend. Jin was in fine form, as far as fighters go. Dodging easily to the left and right, pummeling Chu with a good fist to the head before leaping back out of range. I felt a bit sorry for the drunken fighter as he wobbled trying to keep up with the much swifter Jin. After all, Chu was obviously in the close hand to hand combat style. He probably relied on brute force more than anything. I'm not saying he wasn't smart, but guys like him usually got away with the whole brains versus brawns argument. They were just that bloody powerful.

I easily followed the fight from my vantage point, but after seeing Chu getting knocked to the head for the fiftieth time I was beginning to get a little agitated with him myself. I mean, seriously, I know you can take a hit but do _something_ for Enma's sake!

"Chu, go for his left flank!" I called out, and this startled the pair to actually stop mid-punch and stare at me. I smiled, waving at them. A second later Chu smirked, squaring his shoulders and barreling right into Jin a moment later. The Irish demon yelped and fell right over before Chu sent him flying right out of the ring. I winced, thinking maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"This isn't a spectator sport. If you're going to be here, you have to participate." Said a cool voice, and I turned to see who it was. Touya again, whom I was beginning to like less and less. He reminded of the elemental shinobi I knew back in the day. They had a way of being silent whenever they were in the presence of other people. I edged away from him, trying to hide my nervousness by pretending to be restless as I shuffled my feet.

"One, fighting _is_ considered a spectator sport by 99.9% of the youkai race. Two, I did participate and I didn't enjoy it. So don't lecture me about the damn thing! Besides, Jin does favor his right side when he's fighting. Anyone with eyes can see that clear as day from the side, idiot." I lectured him, and I hadn't even noticed I'd been surrounded. Chu had come over to join the party, standing only a few feet away with his arms crossed. Jin was rubbing his shoulder where he'd got pummeled by the blue haired fighter and he too was glaring at me.

To my horror I also noticed what looked like two teenage fighters and a little kid coming towards my group. Oh shit, what now? Song and a dance step? A really bad joke? Comedy act?

"Who goes moo? The cow goes moo!" I said, just for the hell of it. None of them changed their expressions, just continued glaring at me. I gulped, already imagining them pummeling me into the ground as I cried out for mercy. Why do I always seem to make people hate me?

"Hey gentlemen, sorry for interfering but in my defense what I said was true. Jin, you have use each side _equally_ or else your fighting style while be sloppy. Chu, use some fucking foot work! I know Jin hitting you obviously doesn't hurt all that much, but that hardly warrants you just standing there and taking it." I snapped, now a bit pissed at this point. Okay, so it probably wasn't smart for the injured guy to open his mouth but it was all true. I may not be a fighter, but I knew my way around a decent battle strategy, thank you very much.

"You sure you ain't a professional for this kind of stuff?" Chu asked me, his voice gruff as he narrowed his eyes at me. I returned the look with a smoldering glare of my own.

"Now, I'm not a professional. But I have some common sense in this kind of department. You're a decent lot, I don't want to see you get beaten by some rookie mistake." I answered honestly, and this caught their attention. Even Touya looked a bit impressed as a new respect for me seemed to dawn over the group's features. By now we'd been joined by _another_ guy with blue hair, a blond, and the kid.

I automatically zeroed in on the kid, because believe it or not he was freakin cute. I couldn't help but give him a big, silly grin. Seeing me smile he grinned back which made me even more giddy. Usually, I'm not a sucker for kids but I could already tell he was of a good sort. The kind you want to spoil all day just to see them smile.

"You know what I'm talking about, right my man? Tell them I'm not stupid, and to pretty please not put me six feet under." I said, making my voice friendly. The kid rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh as if the weight of the world were upon his shoulders. His eyes focused on Chu whose attention had focused on the child.

"Chu, is this the idiot you were talking about? He doesn't seem worth a fight if you ask me. I bet you ten bucks Natsume isn't interested in him." The kid said, and I mentally thanked him. I don't take to kindly to being called an idiot, but I wasn't in any position to complain.

"You can hardly blame him. Kuro, is it? Guy was just trying to help out, I don't think he meant any harm by it." The blond guy said, tilting his head to the side as he studied me. I returned the look, refusing to be scared. I could feel their energy levels and it put on my hair on end. These guys were packing a _shitload_ of energy. Since when did everyone become a freakin energizer bunny?

"Suzuki, this one has been getting into affairs that don't involve him ever since he's come to town. I hardly see why we have to put with him. I say we toss old Kuro here over the side of the nearest cliff and be done with it." The new blue haired fighter said, smirking at me. I hated him right then and there. Enma, if there ever was a day I committed cold blooded murder, I just want you to know I found my victim.

"Shishi, be nice! Kuro here has a point, and we could use some advice from a veteran warrior. It's not his fault he has a bad way of delivering advice." Jin chimed in, and I wasn't sure if what he said was to be taken as a compliment. Instead, I just nodded my head importantly like I knew what the hell was going on and I completely approved of the current situation. I don't approve of my current situation, by the way. I just didn't want to get my ass kicked.

"Yeah, I know what's what!" I agreed, and I received odd looks from each of them. Okay, so now I had diffused the tense situation. Now I just to convince them I was worthwhile enough to get them to linger around me the next couple of days. Suddenly, a proverbial light bulb went off in my head.

"You know, boys…" I said, and their eyes all snapped onto me. I winced at my word choice, but plowed on like the ever brave person I am.

"I'll help train you for the upcoming tournament, and make sure you're well cared for throughout as well in return for protection." I said, and I was happy to see them actually think about my offer. Shishi, on the other hand, still looked as if he wished to beat me to a pulp.

"Why? Are you some type of convict?" Shishi demanded with that snarky grin of his. I gritted my teeth, trying to resist the urge to punch this pretty boy in the face. I could already feel my fist connecting with his jaw.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." I answered him, just to see his reaction. The entire atmosphere seemed to change from my answer. This time, however, I kept my face serious. Touya, the apparent leader of the group along with Chu, were scrutinizing me. I crossed my arms over my chest to appear tougher. Finally, it was Touya who broke the silence.

"What exactly is the nature of your crime?" Touya asked me, and way he said it gave me a flashback of Spirit World Prison. When I had first shown up there, scared, desperate, and my leg hanging by only a few threads of sinew to my body. I did my best not to let the fear show on my face, but by the flicker in his eyes he knew I wasn't about to spill the truth. The others didn't appear to catch my lapse in demeanor.

"I released a bunch of villagers who were about to be sold as slaves." I answered, watching them carefully. Jin and Touya immediately exchanged glances with each other, as did Chu, Rinku, Shishi, and Suzuki. I waited patiently, tapping my foot as if I had done nothing more than ordered a hamburger. Shishi was now giving me the full force of his glare, but I smiled pleasantly which just pissed him off more.

"We should turn him into the authorities. I bet you anything they were friends of his and he just wanted to break them out of jail." Shishi spat, but Touya, Enma bless his soul, was shaking his head in the negative.

"No, earlier today didn't we hear about the slave break? Jin met Kuro not long after it happened, and no one realized it until hours later. Unless he has an alibi that can check out, for all we know he could be telling the truth." Touya pointed out. Shishi seemed a bit ticked at being shot down as Jin gave me a smile.

"I don't think your capable of a great evil, Kuro. Long as you don't drag us into the whole political bullshit of slavery, I wouldn't mind protecting you. But it would only be for the duration of the tournament. Fair?" Jin asked me. I had to wonder, who was this Irish dude to be making such an important decision for this group? But even Chu was nodding now along with Suzuki.

"We trained under Genkai for a while, but we haven't had a chance to really _learn_ anything since then. If Kuro can help us improve our fighting techniques, regardless if he's a man on the run or not, I say we keep him." Suzuki said, and I had to admit he was on my new friends list too.

After an initial agreement was reached, with Shishis storming off muttering about Enma knows what, I began overseeing the training the five left. I have to say, they were fine fighters. Just a few careless mistakes I believe anyone could make. Well, I do have to admit, for my first day back from the dead no can say I've been lazy.

From saving innocent villagers, getting the number of a beautiful woman, and now enlisting five bodyguards I had to wonder if I wasn't turning into a celebrity.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _This chapter was a bit slow and boring, I know, but I needed to get Kuronue all set up! I just didn't expect it would take this long! O.o_

_I don't know if anyone really cares, but it bothers me somewhat things have been going easy for our bat demon so far. Don't worry, though, things are about to get ten times harder for our darling thief. XD_


	14. Infamous

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Someone asked about Natsume and Kuronue being a couple. I want to say no because I already have someone planned for Kuronue, but at the same time it has occurred to me to have Kuronue and Natsume be a couple. You'll all see, I have it all planned out pretty much from here. And have any of you ever played the game "Infamous"? Electric guy, Cole? I just finished the first game and now I'm on the second, so it was sort of the inspiration for this chapter I suppose. ^_^'_

Youko didn't bother to mention his new outlook on being the next "King of Makai" deal. I, for one, pushed the entire incident to the back of my mind, hid it behind a ten foot solid concrete wall with iron bars and an alligator pit, and thus forgot about it. I didn't want to think Youko thought he would need to start an entire bandit gang to get what he wanted. I wanted to continue thinking it would always just be me and him till the end of time. Or at least until I grew too old to steal anymore, and he took care of me for the rest of my days.

I believe it was also around this time rumors were starting to develop about an infamous "Silver Fox" who was well on his way to becoming the King of Thieves. I do admit, Youko had always reminded me a bit of a king or at the very least a regal prince. He held himself in a way that said he didn't give a damn who you were, you got down on your knees and worshipped him. His aura attracted all sort of demons from near and far wishing for him to help them out. Most times, Youko would enlist them for a short time in exchange for food, gold, money, gems, etc. Often times they were surprised Youko even had a partner.

During this time I became less and less useful to my darling silver fox. Now, when Youko went out on a job he usually left me in an area and told me not to attract attention. I complied of course, since half the time I honestly had no idea what sort of situations he was getting himself into. Youko had become an expert in breaking age old curses, locks, and finding old treasures everyone had thought previously was legend. Yes, Youko was well on his way to becoming a legend himself but he still needed his age old bandit crew.

"What's wrong?" Youko asked me one night. We had set up shop temporarily in an old, abandoned castle built into the cliff face. Half of the castle had been completely shorn off from a passing rock slide, but there were plenty of rooms still intact that provided excellent shelter for us. I was idly flicking through a bunch of old scrolls Youko had stolen which claimed to have ancient spells on them. So far, all I could find were recipes for cod fish. Not exactly spell binding, but he said it was written in code.

"What's wrong? You're not serious, are you?" I snapped at him, lowering the scroll to glare at him. Youko simply observed me from his pile of silk pillows, soft expensive furs, and other finery he somehow managed to have delivered to certain points. I mean honestly, it was ridiculous! People were so desperate for services they were more than happy to set him up in luxury so he never had to lift a finger. Youko definitely had a reputation going on, and I just knew it would lead to trouble somewhere down the road.

"Kuronue, it's late. Let's try not to argue, I'm tired." Youko said, and my nerve snapped then. While I understood people came to him now, I still didn't think it was okay for him to suddenly become cocky. Tossing the scroll back onto a pile of treasures waiting for delivery I stood up and glared down at him.

"What the hell are you _tired _from? You just walked into the house, picked up the scrolls, and strolled out! Literally, you hardly lift a finger to even steal anything. Flirting with people, backstabbing others you call 'friends…..where will it end? When will you stop?" I demanded, waving at the finery he was surrounded in. Honestly, couldn't he simply be satisfied? I knew from experience greed was a tricky vice to handle. On one hand it could help you, to a certain point, accomplish your goals. On another if you let it run amuck you could seriously screw yourself over later in life.

Youko furrowed his brow at what I said. He didn't even seem angry, just curious as why his pet bat had simply flown off the handle. We stared at each other for a few moments before I realized he hadn't listened to a word I said. With a shrug Youko picked up a pillow and smoothed it out as he rested it in his lap.

"When I become a king, then I'll stop. I don't see why you're so concerned, we're both thieves after all. You've done your share of information gathering and switching sides at the last minute, I'm sure. Don't act like you're a saint, you're in this just as deep as I am." Youko said, but he sounded bored saying it. It didn't really matter to him one way or another what I thought. Yes, I admit I had done my share of such things, but I didn't make them a regular habit like he did. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming at him as I turned around.

"I'm going to go out for a while. If I stay around you, I'm going to kick your ass." I snarled, going over to the door and pushing it open. Immediately, an icy wind blasted into the room causing our fire to flare up and send sparks everywhere. I heard Youko shift on his throne of pillows and furs behind me.

"Fine, I hope you don't freeze to death. I'm replacing you, by the way." Youko said, and he said it so casually I actually had my wings half spread to take off before I spun around and stormed right back to him. I didn't bother to close the door, but Youko must have had one of his plants close it because the wind stopped blasting into the room.

"WHAT?" I snarled, ready for a fight. Youko just blinked his long eyelashes at me as if we were discussing the whole thing over tea. I had images of him flying over the edge of the cliff.

"I'm replacing you, not getting rid of you." Youko pointed out as if these made things better. I was completely aghast, I couldn't believe him! Was this the same guy who, as a child, got pissed off if someone else so much as looked at me funny?

"Geez, thank you so much your highness. I feel so honored to have been of service to you." I snapped sarcastically, giving him a mock bow. Now Youko began to show a bit of emotion. His eyes narrowed as he glared at me, rising from his pillows.

By now Youko was fully grown, and I had to say he was a fine specimen. He was just a little taller than me, but from ear to tail he even had me guiltily thinking of him in a different aspect other than a thieving partner. Any youkai who came up to him was stunned by his beauty. His golden eyes pierced your soul, and seemed to be picking you apart from the inside out. Having complete power over you, you both hated it and loved it. Me, personally? I hated when he looked at me like I was nothing more than a small bug under a microscope.

While waiting to have an audience with the infamous Youko Kurama, I usually ended up talking to some of his clientele. Over and over other youkai told me how lucky I was to be able to live in the lap of luxury while Youko did all the work. I admit, from their point of view and probably yours it didn't seem like such a bad life. For once I didn't have to always be concerned where we were going next, where we would hide, and how we would be fed. More than a few times when I still had some decision making power Youko and I went hungry because I made an oversight.

Now, I had more than enough food to eat. So much in fact, I actually had to do this thing I heard called _exercise_ to keep from getting fat. Yes, ideally I stayed home all day while Youko did do all the work. I no longer had to worry about anything, and he watched over and protected me. Yep, Youko was doing exactly what I had wanted him to do ever since I made the decision to take him under my wing.

Problem was, I wasn't injured. I was perfectly fine, fit, fast, and maybe not as intelligent as he was but I certainly wasn't an idiot. I had always imagined growing old and him caring for me. I never expected Youko to turn into the King of Thieves. To become so ambitious to the point where I was nothing more than an accessory to his finery. An example of him being so rich he could afford to keep someone on who contributed nothing to the income of gold and jewels he received.

I hated being his little bitch, and he knew it.

"You know, Kurama, you've fallen pretty low. I'm hardly one to talk, yes, but I would _never_ do anything like what you're doing. I'd rather you just come out and tell me since I can't serve any purpose to damn plan, you need to find a new partner. Instead, you just let the issue hang on the wall and take it down at the last minute to smack me with it." I said, and I felt tired all of a sudden. Being with Youko had begun to stress me out, and usually I didn't call him Kurama unless I was truly pissed. Youko watched me as we stood there, facing each other down. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh and pushed back a strand of hair hanging in his face.

"Kuronue, it wasn't something I meant to keep you in the dark about. I didn't even know if I was going to follow through with it. You have to understand, simply because I'm working with another partner doesn't mean I'll stop providing for you." Youko said, and here I thought I couldn't snap another nerve twice in one day. I did.

"Why not try _taking_ me with you on these special raids of yours? That way I'd be more useful to you and then you wouldn't have to act like a coward to just tell me you're getting rid of me. I have plenty of life in me yet, Kurama. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve to even the odds." I said, and even though I was practically screaming in his face at this point, I sincerely meant it. Youko's features became completely serious as he glared at me as if I was an impudent child.

"You're ways are dead, Kuronue! Old values, deities, these things don't exist in the new age! My new partner is familiar with an entirely new of tactics you have never even heard of. He has connections I don't, and he has a few friends he can get together to start my first band." Youko said, and I froze.

_My first band._

"Oh?" I said, feeling a deadly calm creep over me. I even gave Youko a small smile as I leaned up against the wall.

"What's his name?" I asked, completely casual. Acting as if I was really curious about his new partner. When he opened his mouth to answer a knock came from the door. I blinked, wondering who the hell it could be. Usually Youko didn't get clients this late in the evening, not to mention the weather we were having. There was supposed to a snow storm sweeping through the area for the next couple of days. Hence staying in a castle rather than in an igloo.

Youko and I stared at each other, completely clueless as to what to do in this type of situation. I waited a few more moments before I shrugged and walked over to the door.

"You've got one hell of a sense of time if you think Youko is talking to people now." I said to the young demon shivering under a thin cloak outside. But I stepped aside and waved him in. Just as a side note, if he had been an assassin I probably would have been dead on the spot. But Youko has such a quick response time I have to say I hardly ever had to worry about being targeted.

"Hey Youko, sorry I'm late. It's freezing out there." The young youkai said, tossing off his cloak to the side. I actually had to run forward and catch it before it fell on the fire. I glared at the young guy, throwing the cloak back over his head much to his surprise.

"Watch what the hell you're doing!" I yelled, flaring my wings in agitation. The teenager just stared at me as he took off his cloak. With great emphasis he folded it up and set it down on a side table. I would have laughed at the look on the poor kid's face if I wasn't in the middle of arguing with Youko.

This kid wasn't a bad looking guy, I'll admit. He had long black hair that reached down to the middle of his back. What I assumed was some type of horn stuck out from the back of his head, and two more accented each side of his forehead. He also had very prominent, pointed ears like I did. He looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. Youko seemed to finally snap into the current situation, and gave me a hard look before turning to the new kid.

"Yomi, I want you to meet Kuronue, my old partner. Kuro, this is Yomi. He's to be my new second in command." Youko said, but I had already stopped listening to him.

_I'm his old partner?_

Youko, saying that, I think was one of the most hurtful things he could have said. A part of me had hoped he was joking about the whole deal of getting rid of me and replacing me. Seeing his new partner though, just some kid green around the gills pissed me off beyond reason. I was already seeing red as I fixed them both with a glare. Youko's face was an impenetrable mask, but I thought I saw a flicker of sadness before they hardened.

"Kuronue, don't-"

"No." I said, raising my hand to stop him. My eyes were smoldering as I glared at him from under the brim of my hat. I didn't believe he deserved to see my whole face. Yomi seemed to be confused as to what to do since he was caught in the crossfire. I gave him a smirk, I knew what effect it had when I was pissed off. Yomi spluttered, falling back as he scrambled to get away from me.

Without another word I spun on my heel and headed to a small trunk. This was where I had left the few belongings I carried with me constantly. I kicked the damn thing open, reaching down and pulling out my two blades. I paused to admire them, letting the flames reflect off them as I tested their sharpness with my thumb. Yep, still sharp. I hooked those onto my belt and reached into the chest one more time, taking out a purple pendant.

I had never had the guts to use it before, let alone carrying it around with me. The pendant, all in all, was my one biggest theft of all time. I had come across it completely by mistake, as a matter of fact. I had gone on a raid in a treasure trove and ended up getting locked in for the night. Bored, I began sorting through the various treasures which consisted of moldy scrolls, paintings, and pottery I could care less about.

I accidentally bumped one of the vases and it fell over, shattering on the floor. It was a small vase, made out of cheap clay with a crookedly painted design on it of green circles. When I saw the pendant, I thought it was nothing more than a trinket a lady had hidden for later. As soon as my fingers brushed the silver chain, the only way I can describe the feeling is pure light. It had no color, but a sense of peace washed over me so profound I stood there dazed for a few minutes. Next came the energy. I can't say power, because it would be wrong. Through the pendant, I could sense all the energy in the room, and even see in my mind's eye the guards lurking outside the closed door gambling.

I knew right then and there I had something, so I kept it. I never found much of a use for it, but I came to find out it absorbed _magic_. Pure, raw, magic which could be molded into any form I chose. Instead, I kept it locked away since I never found a need for it. Now, however, I was planning to take it with me.

Slipping the small pendant around my neck, I felt the stone brush against my skin sending small shocks throughout my body. Yep, this baby was packing heat alright. Youko was already eyeing my pendant, the same look he gave anything of value. I covered it with my hand, walking past Yomi to the door.

"Kuronue, where are you going?" Youko asked, and I wanted to laugh. He sounded so curious, as if I was going out for a stroll. I turned around and saw him studying me carefully. He was judging my next move, gauging my reaction. I couldn't believe it, he was planning to steal my pendant! I could tell in the way he stroked his chin and his tail subtly dusted the floor as he watched me.

"I'm leaving. You have your lover boy now, so you don't need me anymore." I said, almost cackling at the realization. I felt invigorated, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. Really, it was so simple!

I didn't have to deal with him anymore.

I could just walk right out the door and leave. I no longer had any loyalties towards Youko other than those of a guardian. Yomi was watching the both us, nervous since the situation seemed to be taking another dip. Youko narrowed his eyes and straightened his shoulders. I saw a slight flick of claws, he was getting ready to use his rose whip on me. Or some other horrendous plant I hadn't seen him use in battle yet. Backing away from him now, I raised one of my blades and let out a low growl of warning.

"Youko, you replaced me. I'm holding you back anyway, so bother keeping me around? I'm just a bat demon with old morals and values no one bothers to follow anymore. So let me leave in peace, and you'll never hear of me again." I said, keeping my voice soft but firm.

The tension in the air probably would have set the room on fire if my hand hadn't brushed against the doorknob. I nearly fainted with relief as I wrenched it open, allowing a stream of freezing wind to blow into the room again. Yomi raised his hands and muttered something, a red globe of some sort appearing around him. Impressive, kid could put up his own barrier. Maybe I hadn't given Youko enough credit for his choice in a new partner.

"Kuronue, don't go." Youko said, holding his hand out to me as if I were a wild animal. The wind whipped his silvery hair in every direction. I was relieved I had kept my hair in a ponytail, secured by my hat. Or I would never have been able to keep my guard up on him.

"I'm leaving Youko." I said, and a split second before I was about to jump backwards through the doorway to make my exit, I saw him beginning to raise his hand. His Rose Whip!

"Kurama, please…" I whispered, surprised at how desperate I sounded. "Just let me live in peace, I saved your life. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me." I said. There, I had said it. My one trump card, the only thing I had over him.

Youko's hand froze, a rose already in his long thin fingers. I knew he had been about to flick his wrist a second later to send the deadly whip my way. I don't know how long we stood there, staring at each other. A slow realization that I meant what I said seemed to be slowly sinking in. Youko's eyes were hard as he slowly lowered the rose, letting it slide out of his fingers onto the ground.

"Go, then. Get out my sight." He said, his voice chilling and stern. It made even me scared, because he never talked to me like that. Later I found out that was how he talked everyone after he got together a gang of bandits.

I let out a relieved sigh, glad I didn't have to fight him. I was hardly out of the dog house, however, because Youko lunged forward and shoved me right out into the howling wind. I was so shocked by what he did, I momentarily forgot how to fly. Then my instincts kicked into action. I spread my wings, straightening out my body like an arrow so I could easily slice through the air currents. Night had fallen already, and the wind felt like ice needles piercing my skin. Illuminated in the doorway stood Youko, nothing more than a silhouette even with my superior sight.

"Next time we meet, Kuronue, I will kill you!" Youko shouted into the wind, but I barely heard him. Another gust of wind suddenly came out of nowhere and sent me tumbling into the dark. After that, I can barely remember what it was I did.

I remember feeling a hollow pit where my heart had been as I tried to battle my way through the snowstorm. Cursing my stupidity at not waiting at least until morning to go out and make my escape. I continued flying for the rest of the night, through that snowstorm. I must have passed out at some point because when I next opened my eyes, I felt as if my very bones had been turned to ice. I was so cold, I wasn't even shivering.

At this point, I seriously considered just lying there and dying. I imagined Youko coming across my corpse and suddenly realizing the error of his ways. Wailing his grief to the heavens over losing the only parent he ever knew. This fantasy passed, however, since I heard voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but they were crunching through the snow headed my way.

With great effort, I pulled my arms towards my useless torso. I was completely covered in head to foot in snow. I think the only reason I didn't suffocate in the snow was because the brim of my hat had provided an air pocket so I could breath. Right now, I felt as if I had suffered frostbite all over which I was sure had happened. With a low groan and creaking of bones, I planted my palms on either side of my chest and painfully pushed up. I was rewarded for my efforts by sinking up to my elbows. I didn't even have the energy to let out a low moan of frustration, I was exhausted.

I heard the voices and crunching stop. A few moments passed of complete silence with me still struggling to push myself up, before I heard one of the travelers come just a little closer.

"Kuronue?" For a moment, my heart leaped and I wanted to cry. Youko had come back for me! But when I looked up, I nearly fell over back into the snow from who I saw.

It was Asami. He had a large wood staff in his hand to help him hike over this part of the mountain, and had a thick fur wrapped around himself. Not to mention a thick cloak which I was quickly beginning to eye with hunger. I had left with only my weapons, pendant, and the clothes I wore on my back. I must have been a shock for Asami, because he actually began acting nice to me.

"You called?" I joked weakly, but I was so weak the very effort of talking left me breathless and shaking. Asami's eyes narrowed as he took in my condition, measuring me to see if I was worth the trouble of saving. I closed my eyes, far too tired to care.

"If you're going to help me, than help me. If not, go away and let me rest in peace." I said, allowing myself to slide back into the snow. It suddenly felt very soft and warm underneath my cheek, even though I knew it shouldn't. If I stayed out here in the cold much longer, I would freeze to death. I heard Asami let out a low chuckle as if he thought I was joking. At the time, I wasn't.

I was in physical pain over my decision to leave Youko. The fact he _shoved_ me out the open door himself with hardly any disregard tore at me even more. I even considered committing suicide for a few minutes to escape the crushing realization I was no longer needed. Asami, however, who had no reason to save me at the time shouted at his men to get me back on my feet and back to their caves.

As Youko got older, I had dealt very little with Asami. That and the fact that Youko had a personal disliking for the demon. Why he never killed him simply out of spite I would never know, but with Youko's network I no longer needed to go to Asami for supplies or information. I actually hadn't even seen him for the past seven or so years.

Asami's men hefted me onto a makeshift stretcher and transported me to their camp. I was to out of it to really notice what was going on at the time. It wasn't until a few hours later my mind came back into focus. When I awoke I was wrapped tightly in a blanket on a pallet. Not far away from me a fire burned brightly, warming up the room. I blinked lazily, trying to get my bearings as I sat up and looked around.

I was actually in a small cave rather than a room. The one I was in was a small cavern, and towards the front I saw a skin had been hung in the entrance to serve as a door. Smoke from the fire escaped through a small hole in the ceiling. I could hear the hiss of the flames when water dripped into the fire from the melted snow above.

I felt lethargic, like I just wanted to roll over and fall back asleep. I would have to if Asami hadn't come in just then. He threw back the door with a flourish as if he were a great lord entering his chambers. Trailing behind him I noticed was a small child. I did a double take when I saw the kid, but I was completely speechless. What the hell does one say to that?

"You're awake, I see." Asami said, stating the obvious. I shot him a look as I glanced at the kid again. He was very short, and I thought maybe he was around five or seven years old. A bit bigger than when I had first come across Youko, but obviously better fed. I tried to hold back from laughing at him since he had a cloak that was at least three times as big as he was. Not including the fact that the thing was so ragged I had to wonder if the thing was even worth to keep him warm, it had so many holes in it.

"And alive, apparently. So, why did you save me?" I asked him. Usually I would have beat around the bush, but I knew Asami. He always wanted something in return for his services. Heck, he would charge me a copper if I sneezed and he gave me a handkerchief. Asami just smirked at me as if it was a private joke. I glared at him, glancing at the kid every couple of minutes. The kid was starting to freak me out. He kept gazing at me like I was a hunk of meat hanging on a hook.

"You don't think I'd help a friend out?" Asami said, laughing at my question. I glared at him, reaching up and touching my pendant. I gave a breath of relief because it still hung around my neck. I guess Asami must have assumed it was nothing more than a worthless trinket.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but you don't seem like the good Samaritan type. Tell me your price for saving me and I'll pay it. I don't want to have escaped from the jaws of death to only find out I'm in indentured servitude to you for the rest of my life." I snarled, daring him to say more. Asami just continued to smirk at me. He knew who was in charge here, certainly not me. I still had my weapons on my hips, but by the howling of the wind I knew I wasn't exactly headed anywhere at the moment. Seemed I was grounded until I got better or Asami had me killed.

One way or another, however, Youko had officially rejected me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Poor Kuro! I feel kind of bad about him at this point. I've gotten a lot of reviews saying how excited everyone is when Kuronue finally meeting Kurama. I'm excited too, guys, I really am. I've hardly had to work when it comes to writing this fic, everything just flows so smoothly. Well, until next time!_


	15. Celebrity Bat

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Okay, I'm done mass updating for the day. I hope you guys like it and were pleasantly surprised. I don't expect a review for every chapter today, and thanks for reviewing! XD_

What does a celebrity bat do with his spare time? Eat, sleep, and get drunk. Yep, I had officially enlisted the help of six of the strongest fighters (well, okay technically five since Shishi didn't appear to like me) but Jin and I immediately hit it off. I have to say, the Irish demon had me hooked onto his personality. He was funny, smart, witty, and apparently enjoys singing songs when he gets drunk.

I managed through my superior begging techniques to convince Chu I was not "out to get his Sheila". It was sort of awkward, explaining to a guy like Chu Natsume and I were just friends. At best I was probably just some kind pet she liked to amuse herself from time to time. If you're a pervert like me you probably have all these S&M images in your mind, but Chu eventually seemed to get the gist of the idea. At least I managed to save my own hide.

"You're a bit odd, ain't cha Kuro? I never met a man who doesn't prefer my Sheila." Chu was explaining to me, while ordering another pint of beer. We had gone back to the inn I was staying at in Gandara, and it just so happened they were staying there as well. However, once the tournament started they would be given assigned rooms at the stadium for the Makai Tournament they were competing in. We weren't sure how I was supposed to sneak in since I wasn't competing, but I guessed we could always go with me being their Fighting Director.

"Um, Chu, it's not that I don't prefer Natsume, but I just don't think we're compatible with each other. She far too competitive for my tastes, no offense. I'm more of a 'take the easy road' kinda guy, you know? Sides, I'm interested in other people." I explained, though the part about me being interested in other people was a complete lie. I didn't want Chu getting the wrong idea about me. Chu nodded soberly as if he was giving it some deep thought. Which surprised me since I thought if a guy like Chu thought deeply their brain would explode. Not to say the fighter was stupid, but he just wasn't…on the intellectual level of most people.

"So what, tomorrow we're just going to go at each other and you're going to tell us what we're doing wrong?" Suzuki asked me. He wasn't being rude, just stating the obvious. I personally liked the guy, but the way he kept admiring himself in any reflective surface annoyed me. I mean, seriously? How many times do you have to brush your damn hair?

"Pretty much, and once I find out your weak points that are there. Then we'll get into specifics. A doctor can't treat his patient without first giving a diagnosis." I said, and Suzuki nodded in understanding. I mentally sighed, stretching out my arms as I yawned.

Compliments of Chu and a diligent bartender I'd have several mugs of beer by now. I can hold my drink with the best of them, but rarely did I drink to the point where I was drunk. It might also be due to the fact that I all but stopped drinking heavily due to the fact I was in prison in Spirit World for the past couple of decades.

When I stood up from the bar I was swaying from side to side as I lurched towards the stairs. I must have drank more than a thought, because I could have sworn the stairs were tilting an awfully lot to the right. I blinked my eyes, trying to get the stairs to stay straight. Obviously, it didn't work and I was already tripping over my feet until I hit the stairs. I ended sprawling on the bottom steps, laughing my head off at my own clumsiness. Geez, I really needed to train myself to handle my own liquor intake. I only had a few drinks and already I couldn't think straight.

Up above me a few people were already making their way downstairs to either join the party or leaving for a night of fun at the local brothel. Most of them stepped over me, scowling at the drunken idiot laughing like an hyena on helium at all the funny colors he saw swirling before his eyes. I actually made myself breathless from all my laughing and was reduced to gasping for air like a fish.

One of the wise guys stepping over me decided to deliver a harsh kick to my ribs. I yelped from the sudden pain as the bastard said something I couldn't understand. I think I replied with some type of gibberish of my own because he actually kicked me a second time. By then my ribs were aching and I was moaning like a bitch in heat from the pain. I rolled over onto my side to ease the pain, gripping my poor aching ribs to prevent anymore kicking. Through the swirl of color I saw piercing red eyes glaring down at me.

"Idiot bat! Sleep on a bed, not on the stairs." The guys snarled, and I bared my fangs in response. Normally, I would just get up and limp away. Being intoxicated at the time I felt the urge to prove myself to this guy. I mean really, who the hell did he think he is? That's real low, to kick a bat while he's down.

Rinku and Touya had already turned in early for the night. The other guys were at the bar getting drunk and laughing jokes that no longer made sense. So I was completely on my own when it came to defending myself.

"Hiei, be kind. He'll have a bad enough hangover in the morning without you giving him new bruises to show for it." Said a surprisingly gentle voice. A pair of green eyes joined the red, this one a little taller. Through the haze of my mind I noted the contrasting differences between the two.

The guy whom I secretly called Emerald Eyes had come to my rescue. I actually wanted to kiss him until it occurred to me he was male. Well, I couldn't tell up close! Emerald Eyes was talking gently to Hiei, calming him down and making hand gestures as he explained the situation to his comrade. I watched all this without a second thought, admiring his ebony skin as he smiled serenely down at me. Next to him Hiei snorted as turned on his heel.

"Do what you want with the idiot, fox. Knowing you, you'll probably take advantage of the situation since he'll forget everything by morning." Hiei snapped with a hint of amusement. Shorty cast me a glare one more time and I stuck my tongue out at him as Emerald Eyes put my arm around his shoulders, an arm around my waist, and lifted me up onto my feet.

I blinked blearily, clinging to his side as the beautiful man turned around and helped me up the stairs. I could feel my misty thoughts trying to form into a train of thought. I knew something about this guy, something I didn't like…

"I hate him." I told Emerald Eyes, hoping he would understand. He only smiled kindly at me, as if I was nothing more than a child.

"Yes, Hiei can be difficult. Don't take it to personally, he tends to take his anger out on others when he's in a bad mood. Some type of anger complex, I believe. Is this your room?" Emerald Eyes asked me, stopping outside my door. When I let out a low croak in the affirmative he kicked the door open without ceremony.

Half dragging, half carrying me into the room. I managed to gain my bearings just long enough to take two steps forward before my knees hit the edge of the mattress. A second later I tumbled into my bed and momentarily wondered why I hadn't thought to sleep in it before. The bed felt so soft I let out a small happy sigh as I burrowed my head into the pillows. I heard a low chuckle from my rescuer but I completely ignored him.

"Shame, your kind of cute drunk. I wish I didn't have morals and did as Hiei predicted I would do. I suppose I'll just have to settle remembering your face when I'm lonely at night." Emerald Eyes sighed, and I honestly couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. I'm kind of hoping he was doing the latter.

"KURAMA! Get the hell out of there before you catch his stupidity." I heard Hiei snarl from the doorway. Immediately all my hair went on end as I let out a low growl. I even raised my head from the bed and began to rise before a firm hand pushed me back down.

"Hiei, I'm taking advantage of someone right now. Can't you give me a little privacy? If you're jealous, I can do you next." Kurama purred from above me. I heard a loud crash in the room and flinched, but it seemed Kurama had caught whatever it was Hiei had thrown at him. As he straightened himself up I got a good look at his face in profile. Then it clicked.

_It was him. The Youko Kurama impostor._

I could hardly believe it. I was completely speechless as he slowly lowered the sword he had caught between two fingers. Hiei stood only a few feet away, his eyes narrowed as if he couldn't figure out how the impostor had caught his sword. I mean hell, I didn't even see the guy move! I'll give this to the impostor, he had lighting reflexes just like my Youko. You could never get him with a full head on attack either.

"Fox, are you done?" Hiei snapped, yanking his sword out of Kurama's grip and sheathing it. I watched, stunned I had come across the guy I wanted to kill as he dusted off his fingers on his shirt as if he didn't wish to sully his hand.

"Yes Hiei, I'm done. If you're jealous of me being with other men, all you have to do is say so. Though I doubt a relationship between me and you would last for any memorable amount of time. We're simply not compatible as mates, though I'm more than willing to commemorate a one night stand with you." Kurama explained so smoothly it was taking my brain a few minutes to catch up. Hiei just stood stiff, staring at Kurama for a few beats before fully sheathing his sword.

"Smartass."

Kurama gave Hiei an innocent smile, winking at me when he saw me looking. Okay, now I was worried not only was he an impostor but if he was a homosexual rapist as well. I've slept with my share men, but I _always_ topped. Was I gay? No. Not in this life and not in the next, thank you very much.

"Alright, I'll stop teasing you. Well, it was good knowing you sir. Next time don't fall asleep on the staircase, hm?" Kurama said, peering down at me. He even pulled the blanket up to my chin for me before he turned off the lights and left. He even closed and locked the door behind him so no one could enter uninvited while I slept.

I rolled onto my side since there was less pain than if I slept on my back. I began to wonder if I should chase after him in my condition. I wasn't sober, oh far from it. Only, seeing and hearing that same name and silky voice made me think of Youko. I felt bad, in a way. Was it my fault Youko had turned out the way he did? Where was he in this new world of high class demons and this "Makai Tournament" business everyone was so hyped about? Why hadn't he punished that beautiful young man for impersonating as him in public?

For the first time, it hit me. I hadn't been dead for a couple of decades.

If that was the truth, then how long had I been gone?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I bet you all were expecting something a bit more dramatic, yes? XD Yeah, Kuronue tends to have moments when he can't tell up from down. At least Kuronue got to "sort of" meet Kurama. Only now he has to deal with the fact he may not have been dead for the amount of time he thought he was._


	16. Smile and Wave

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I know at this point it's kind of dumb to ask. But does anyone think Kuronue may just be a bit "touched" in the head? LOL Enjoy guys. _

Turns out Asami DID as a matter of fact want something from me. However, he assured me I wouldn't be in indentured servitude for the rest of my life. In fact, it was nothing more than a simple task I had to complete in exchange for him saving and nursing me back to health. Did I say nurse? I meant throwing half cooked bloody hunks of meat my way when I was obviously starving. Forgetting to put up the skin door when I slept so I woke up freezing cold. Not to mention the room service of being shoved out into the snow when he brought a woman over. Yep, I had a fucking blast. And you think your life sucks.

What concerned me at this time was the type of task Asami had in mind for me. I had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with the runt kid with the red eyes and hair like fire who kept looking at me like he wanted nothing more than to kill me. Actually, that was what the kid did in his spare time. Kill people, I mean. I didn't know where the hell he got it or who gave it to him, but this deranged midget had a tear gem around his neck.

I had to wonder what idiot in their right mind would give a rare tear gem to a runt. Especially this one since he used it to lure other demons into chasing him before he killed them off. Even though I never got it confirmed, I believe Asami got the idea of keeping a kid around from me. Youko's success had spread across the Makai and I guess Asami thought if he just kept feeding the mongrel he would grow up to be just as powerful as my silver kitsune.

Whenever I thought of Youko, I felt a stab of pain in my chest at the thought. Even though I made the ultimate decision to leave, I knew I probably would have ended up coming back. I always did, no matter how big or old he got he was still my kid. Even if my kid happened to be a homicidal seven foot tall silver fox with a rose whip.

"You're a little freak, you know that?" I told the runt one day while he, at least what I assumed, training with his sword. Honestly, he would have been extremely cute if he acted like a normal child. He always wore his to big ragged cloak and dragged around a sword that probably weighed as much as he did. Not to mention almost twice to three times as long as he was.

I was relaxing on a boulder, absorbing the fleeting heat of the sun. I could smell spring on the air which brought a trendil of hope with it. As a child, Youko had always enjoyed the spring. When the first flowers bloomed I would braid them in his hair and watch him have his own flower festival in front of the cave entrance as I prepared lunch. Yeah, those had been the golden years. Now I felt like nothing more than a washed up old fart no one wanted anymore. 

The runt froze, the sword still hanging in the air as he fixed those half crazed red eyes on me. I always felt a little freaked out when the kid did nothing but stare at me. I couldn't tell if he was watching me to predict my next move or planning the best way to kill me. I shifted uneasily on my boulder, my hand to going instinctively to my blade in defense. Then he smiled at me, but not the cute "oh, nice to see you" smile. It was a crazed smile like when he got after he killed an opponent. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with this kid?

"Do I scare you?" He asked, and I was shocked to hear his voice was high pitched. I had expected his voice to be deeper as if he was possessed. Seems I was wrong.

"No, you're just a little creep is what you are." I growled in reply, my hand going to the blade strapped to my side. Little Red Eyes watched me for a few more moments before shrugging and walking off in a random direction. Behind him he dragged his sword leaving a trail in the dirt. I shook my head, getting up from my perch and wandering back to the campsite.

Asami was talking to a few of his men when I came over. He completely ignored me as he argued with his men about where they should trade a horde of treasure they had acquired through blackmail. I didn't really bother to listen since I figured my thieving career now over. I doubted I even had the heart to continue making a living off stealing anyway. A part me wondered if I had lost my touch since I haven't had to really steal for myself ever since Youko became skilled enough to provide for the both of us.

When his fatness Asami finally noticed me he dismissed his men with a wave of his hand. I could easily imagine Asami being a fat, rich lord in some distant land high up in a castle. He would have a dozen women visit him each night in his bed chambers as he feasted from a buffet every other day. Twice if he felt especially hungry that day from ravishing beautiful maidens all night. I tried not to gag on the thought as he gave me a huge smile as I approached.

"Kuro, my good man! How are you? Not suffering from hypothermia again, I take it?" Asami joked, slapping me on the back. I winced, already feeling a bruise developing between my wings where he had smacked me. I'm no pushover, but Asami was packing muscle underneath all that fat.

"Do you even know what the word hypothermia means?" I questioned him, giving him a suspicious glare as he put his arm around my neck and began walking me around camp. Asami checked to make sure no one was eavesdropping on us as he lowered his voice so only I could hear what he had to say.

"Listen, you know the deal we had? Well, I'll let you off scott free if you tell me your secret." Asami whispered, and I gave a confused look.

"Secret? If we're talking about how I break locks, I already told you. Take a hammer, got to a door with a handle, and knock the sucker off. It's not all that hard." I said, but I just earned myself a glare for my trouble. I could pick locks when I really wanted to, but I didn't see much point in exchanging trade secrets with a bandit like Asami. Yeah, I'm being hypocritical since I made the decision to "retire" from thieving, but I'm sure as hell ain't giving fatso a free ticket.

"No, no, nothing like that. Bigger." Asami whispered, lowering his voice anymore. We stopped in the shadow of a cliff, as he motioned towards the runt he had taken in who was now watching one of the men frying a hunk of meat over an open fire. Every time the guy turned the spit, the red eyed runt would come a little closer. Probably hoping to steal a bite to eat since I never witnessed anyone ever giving the kid a proper meal.

"How did you do it? I found this one wandering around and thought about what you did with Youko. I can't get him to listen to me, though. Whenever I try to catch him or train him he just ends up killing one of my men." Asami explained, waving his hand at the runt.

"There's no secret, Asami." I said, and I was surprised by how hollow my voice sounded. For the first time, it occurred to me I really did have no idea how Youko had turned out the way he did. He certainly didn't learn to be cold and cunning from me. Clever, perhaps, I could claim credit for that. However, manipulating others, thinking twenty steps ahead of the game? Having backup plans for his backup plans? Analyzing his opponents thoroughly and understanding their motives within a matter of seconds before delivering his verdict? Hell, I still have problems deciding what outfit I'm going to be wearing in the morning.

Asami's face transformed from the good natured, I'm your best friend expression to murderous rage within a matter of seconds. I kept my own expression neutral, not wanting to anger him further. Asami tightened his hold around my shoulders, his arms sliding to around my neck so he pretty much had me in a choke hold.

"What do you mean, 'no secret'? We all saw you with the damn fox that day, Kuronue. I saw him transform from a worthless mutt to the psychotic serial killer he is today being raised under your wing. So, you're going to tell me how you did it or you're going to be saying hi to King Enma for me early." Asami hissed, slipping a knife from his belt and holding it underneath my chin. I froze, taken aback by the changing circumstances.

Things had not being going well for Asami ever since Youko took over. Building up his reputation, he was literally putting other bandits out of business. Smart move, since it made him notorious throughout the land and also insured he was the only source for illegal items in Makai. I knew the desperate situation Asami had found himself in, he couldn't even resort to stealing like he used to anymore. Wherever Youko went he made a point of striking all the rich targets in the area and forcing villages to swear their allegiance with him. In return, Youko protected those same villages and drove any up and coming thieves off his hunting grounds if they came to close. Siding with Youko brought wealth and protection.

I glared at Asami, reaching up for his wrist. Before he could even blink I twisted his wrist and ducked out from under his arm, using my momentum to send him over my head to the ground. I heard a sharp crack as his wrist broke from bearing the weight of its owner. Asami screamed bloody murder which could be heard throughout the entire camp. In front of me, Red Eyes had noticed us fighting and watched with interest as I swiftly kicked the still screaming Asami in the head. I didn't bother hanging around long since his men had already begun to move in on me.

I leaned down and snatched the dagger off the ground, sliding it into my belt as I spun on my heel and sprinted towards the other end of the camp. Already I heard Asami screaming orders as he men shook themselves out of their afternoon reverie, reluctantly put down their lunches in order to pursue me. I dodged between two heavy set demons bearing long swords, easily ducking as one took a long sweeping arc at me. The sword flew over my head, nearly clipping my hat as I made my way up near the cliff face.

From here, it would be a matter of scaling the rock face so I could leap off in order to have enough height to fly. Sometimes, there are disadvantages to being a humanoid with wings. I prayed to Enma none of these men had a crossbow among them as I jumped the first couple of feet on the rock. Scrambling for any hand holds my fingers came across, digging my claws in so I wouldn't slide down.

Lady luck wasn't with me. Just as I climbed about two feet up the rock face, I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and yank me down. I easily slid off the rock face and came crashing to the ground. I landed flat on my back, both my wings bent at odd angles. I was positive one was probably even broken by the fire lancing up from my right side. I hadn't hear a snap when I landed on my back, but being hyped up on adrenaline I hardly heard the commotion going on around me.

Five swords were pointed at my throat as Asami limped over, cradling his hand against his chest. Red Eyes trailed behind him, no doubt curious about the proceedings. I silently cursed myself for my stupidity. Instead of trying to take off myself I should have stolen one of their mounts instead. I would have been gone and flying away into the wide open sky by now. Nothing more than a speck to these louts if they even bothered to look up.

When he caught up to me the first thing on Asami's agenda was to kick me in the stomach. I yelped from the pain, and several more kicks followed in quick succession. I even got my head knocked around as if they were trying to play a morbid game of soccer. Asami finally had his guys haul me to my feet, hands pinned behind my back as my broken wing hung limply on my back. The pain had begun to bother me by now, and I wanted to scream from the sensation of bone rubbing up against skin. I had already broken out into a cold sweat and was even shaking as Asami leaned in close.

"You know, Kuro, I always liked you. You've always been one of those people I didn't have to break his knee caps to get my money. Unfortunately, our long and standing friendship has come to an end." Asami said, and he nodded to one of his men.

A hefty demon with bulging biceps and large warts festering on his skin stepped forward with a broadsword in his meaty fist. I stared, in complete shock. So, this was it? I was to be executed by some fat bastard? I braced myself, already sending up prayers to Enma I wouldn't end up in hell. At that moment, I knew I probably should have fought harder. But quite honestly, I was still weak from my ordeal in the snow. I literally had no idea where I was to go. HAD nowhere else to go. So, far as I could tell, I had reached the end of the line.

"Asami, you said you wouldn't be busy today." Said an achingly familiar voice. For a minute, my heart stopped. I couldn't believe it, didn't WANT to believe it.

Asami's entire demeanor changed when heard the same voice so I knew I wasn't dreaming. His pudgy face turned pale as he quickly motioned for the same guy who was to be my executioner to put the sword away. Asami also waved the men holding me away as he dusted my shoulder off as if to hide the fact he had just been about to kill me. I myself was stunned, since I hadn't expected to ever hear from him again. It had been two months since I last saw him, and now when the dust cleared standing only thirty feet away from me was Him.

Youko Kurama. And for lack of a better word, he was packing _heat_.

I mean, I swear the only way to refer to it is now my boy had "crew" at his back. I'm talking A class and B class youkai with enough demon energy to take down the whole Crusades. And I hardly even know anything about the Crusades!

Youko had his usual calm demeanor, his men calmly scanning the camp as if they had all just dropped in for nothing more than a cup of tea. The boy who had replaced me, Yomi, was also with Youko. Yomi apparently had done well enough since he stood right by Youko's right hand side. The place which I had stood for nearly two decades before this damn young blood came around.

Asami seemed to be done dusting me off as he quickly came over to the silver fox. He was all smiles and bows as he welcomed the fox into the camp. Youko hardly glanced at him as he strolled across the camp like he owned the place. For all I knew, he probably did own it. Several of Asami's men were running around like scared mice. A few of them hauling out a barrel and setting it up. Cups were dug out from some niche because next thing I knew beer and ale are being handed out to Youko's men.

Usually, when a bandit comes onto the scene I ignore them. Bandits in my book are defined as "dirty outcasts to lazy to do any actual work". Bandits have always been a few men who drank to much for their own good, banded together, and would terrorize the neighborhood. Nope, not Youko's men.

Each man was clean, had on clothes with zero rips or tears, and each one sported an intelligent look in his eye only associated with higher level youkai. Youko had gone through hordes of demons vying for his attention to come out with some of the most highly skilled and powerful youkai around. I even think Youko may be the reason today's society has organized crime.

Asami had come up to the fox, smiling and talking to fast. A line of sweat had manifested on his brow and rivulets of sweat were traveling down his face. It was oddly disgusting, and I had a parent moment where I wanted to step forward, grab Youko under the arm, and tell him not to talk to the yucky stranger. Even when he had been a teenager I would steer him away from bad characters. We may be thieves, but we weren't murders or rapists.

Youko wasn't drinking with the rest of his men. Instead he watched them with disinterest, nodding his head sagely when Yomi leaned in to whisper something in one of his ears. I hesitated, unsure if I should approach him.

I settled for hanging back and observing this entire exchange. Trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my broken wing as I watched these men beginning to spread out. A few of Youko's men had spotted me and nudged each other, nodding my way. I tried to straighten my shoulders to retain dignity, but with my wing I was gripping my shoulder with one hand in a death grip. Finally, I gave up and settled for sitting on a boulder not far away from a group, balancing nervously on the edge of my seat.

I tried not to laugh despite myself as Yomi seemed to be getting twitchy at spotting me in the camp. First, his eyes widened and then his head started whipping around as if expecting to find an explanation to my presence.

What did I do? I smiled and waved.

AUHTHOR'S NOTE: _Why do I keep thinking of the Penguins from Madagascar? "Just smile and wave, boys. Just smile and wave."_


	17. Flying

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _You know, I have to wonder, what is it you guys think of Kuronue's handicaps? In later chapters I'm going to explain how he got them, but what do you think overall? Do you think they make stronger as a person or just an excuse to be weak?_

_Oh, and I'm going to start updating twice a week instead of once a week from now on. XD  
><em>

In the morning I had an aching headache and just wanted to burrow right back under the comforter. Light coming in from my window seemed to bright. I let out a low groan and pulled the pillow over my head. I had a dim memory of a red head standing over me and getting kicked in the side. As a matter of fact, my ribs felt like I'd been hit but an eighteen wheeler while I was asleep. I let out a low groan, hoping to fall back asleep but as luck would have it someone was pounding at my door.

"Kuro! Hey Kuro, get up! It's ten o'clock already, the rest of the guys already left!" Jin's voice called through the door. I gritted my teeth, and then remembered my promise to from the day before. I had to train these guys if I wanted their protection. Now that I thought about it, about now Spirit World would notice they were less one bat demon out of hell. Technically, I wasn't in Hell but I may have well been by the way they treated me.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll be out in a minute, give me a fucking minute!" I shrieked through the door and the pounding blissfully stopped. I gave a happy sigh, dragging myself across the room to the bathroom where I splashed my face with cold water. I still felt groggy even after I managed to take a shower without falling flat on my face. After I got myself cleaned enough so I didn't smell like walking trash heap I finally noticed the stink of my clothes.

I'm not a filthy person by nature, but there was a distinctive reek of sweat and piss coming off my clothes. I wrinkled my nose, not looking forward to wearing them. I glanced around my room, and spotted the bags from yesterday from my small shopping spree. My last thing of nachos were cold, the cheese congested in huge globs. I ate them anyway for lack of anything else to eat, and even a few clean pairs of clothes I could wear.

I settled for just throwing on a black tunic with silver trim around the edges. The clothes were a bit fancier than I usually wore, but after what I've been through I figured it couldn't hurt to throw a splash of color in with my usual black wardrobe. I wore black pants as well that billowed around my legs as I walked, similar to what Jin wore. With a silver sash knotted about my waist and my hat tucked in it (yes, I hand wash my hat shut up) I was ready to go.

I found Jin waiting for me downstairs near the bar, perched on a barstool drinking what I assumed was some type of tea by the herbal smell. When he saw me appear, he raised both his eyebrows at me. I smirked at him, putting my hands on my hips.

"So, whatta you think? I look like a real fighting director?" I asked him, and Jin laughed. He abandoned his tea at the counter as he came over to me, studying my new outfit.

"Wow, you look like a new person. You can't even tell your leg is…" Jin began, then stopped. I felt the smile slip from my face when he said it. Yes, I had chosen the pants for the very fact no one would notice my handicap. I had even considered perhaps having my clipped wings fully removed that morning as I was taking a shower. I could no longer use them to fly, and if anything they hindered me if I found myself in a tough situation. After a few seconds of awkward silence I found my voice.

"Hey man, it's cool. I put on my big girl panties today." I assured him, and was surprised by how confident my voice sounded. Jin let out a relieved laugh, glad I hadn't yelled at him about it. I slapped him on the shoulder as we both exited the inn together. Outside, it was sunny out as all hell and I felt my headache creeping back. I shaded my eyes against the afternoon sun as I followed Jin's shadow through the lunch crowd that was beginning to creep back into town.

"I take it everyone already left? Chu wasn't pissed off at me, was he? I think I'm already on his hit list for hitting on Natsume." I asked, trying not to get lost in the thickening crowd. Thank goodness Jin was so tall or I'd never be able to find my way through the sea of bodies around me.

Jin easily moved through the crowd as I tagged along behind using him as a buffer. As I walked I couldn't but wonder why a guy like him would want to help a guy like me. I'm not the unfriendly type, but even I know I'm not the greatest company to be around. I felt guilty for lying to Jin about my real name and who I was. A nice guy like him shouldn't be seen with a convicted ex-felon like me. I may just rob him blind of all his good humor and half way decent jokes.

As we finally came to the edge of town the crowd had thickened considerably. I was literally being squeezed to death from all sides as Jin and I were forced to come to a full stop. We couldn't fight the flow of the people as they sluggishly pressed forward headed to their afternoon watering hole and to lunch. I tried to non to gently shove my way through by jamming my elbows into people's sides and trying to fight my way through. All I got was jabbed in the ribs for my trouble and nearly trampled by the herd.

"Fuck it." Jin said, and I was unused to hearing him curse, for a moment I thought it had been someone else.

I caught a glimpse of Jin's face, and he seemed pissed off with these people as much as I was. He managed to fight his way over to I was and hooked his arm with mine. I actually reached over with my other hand and grabbed his shoulder in a death grip to keep from being swept away by the crowd.

"Hold on tight, Kuro, this won't take but a moment." Jin said, and the next thing I know I staring down at my feet dangling thirty feet above the heads of the bastards who tried to trample me to death.

For a moment I swore I was dreaming. That this was some wonderful, twisted dream where demons can float in midair and I just happened to be a part of it. Next thing I know it's as if we're _flying_ over the sea of people. Jin angled his body along with mine flat out in midair, his arm wrapped around my waist to keep me from probably being a Kuro pancake.

I gaped at the ground below, waiting for my brain to catch up from the shock of suddenly being in the air again. The only people I knew capable of such flight were those with wings and…

"Shit, you're a shinobi, aren't you? One of the elite ninja clans?" I asked Jin, still unable to process the information. Jin's lips were set in a thin line, and seeing a usually carefree guy pissed off isn't a pretty sight, let me tell you. Jin, however, seemed to be angry at the situation more than me because he only sounded a tad annoyed in his answer.

"Ah, sort of, Kuro. We disbanded during this thing called the Dark Tournament a few years back in Human World. A few of our guys died and two…well, the other two sort of betrayed us. So technically we Touya and I aren't shinobi any longer." Jin said crisply, not even glancing down at me as we neared a makeshift arena near the edge of the training grounds.

I spotted the rest of the group training or standing around discussing Enma knows what. Jin landed near the edge of the circle, gently setting me down on my feet. I should have told him not to have bothered because I just fell right on my ass. Noticing I didn't seem to be a hundred percent, Shishi immediately came over to rub it in my face.

"You said you would train us. How the hell are we supposed to learn anything from you if you can't even stand on your own?" Shishi snarled right in my face. He had been standing near the edge of the circle glowering at the others until I arrived. I gave him a blank stare before my brain kicked in, but even then he was hardly on my mind.

"You can _fly_?" I blurted out. Jin's face turned crimson as he scratched the back of his head, nervously shifting his feet as he looked in every direction but me.

"N-not really, Kuro. I'm a Wind Master. I can control the air, that's all." Jin said. I shakily got to my feet on my own. I kept blinking at him as Touya came over, joining Jin in studying me as I tried to regain my land legs. I was taking deep breaths, trying to not let my excitement show. If what he said was true, I really could-

"Think, after all this is done, you can teach me?" I asked, completely breathless. The thought of actually flying again, even if it wasn't with wings made me want to go jump off a cliff just to see if I had an inkling of the power Jin had.

I've never been one of those demons heavy on energy attacks. I have always leaned towards using my weapons or cunning to win any scraps I get into. On very rare occasions, such as my fight with Hokushin, I had to resort to an energy attack to escape. And even then it was on such a small scale he probably doesn't even know what happened and probably didn't detect it.

I'm a bat demon, and most bats use a type of sonic hearing to make out the world around them when flying in the dark. A few can even use this _echolocation_ to stun their prey, mostly insects, in order to capture them. All I simply did was use a small echolocation, inject it with spirit energy, and aimed it with needle precision at the base of Hokushin's skull paralyzing him temporarily. Completely harmless, but incredibly useful if you're in a bind.

"Learning to be a Shinobi is a lifelong process, Master Kuro. Our masters taught us while we were young, and even after they passed away our training was never completed. Ever since we've had to rediscover these powers since Jin and I refuse to follow the path our master's did before us." Touya explained, as usual serious and logical as always. I had to admit, Touya reminded me of Youko's analytical side. Saying one thing but his eyes were telling me something completely different.

I nodded, but I was still breathing hard. And that nickname, _Master Kuro_. Oh, I like that. I definitely liked being called a master. Master of what, though, I haven't a clue. Master of wit and charm? Sure, why the hell not?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Never refer to Kuronue as Master because he will never shut up. XD_


	18. Broken Wing

AUTHOR'S NOTE:_I find myself quoting this fic every five minutes. And man, I love Kuro. He's awesome. XD  
><em>

Surely, if a person hasn't seen you in a long time it's all smiles and hugs, correct? Not if it's your evil mother in law then no. You just don't happen to mention the sniper on the other building waiting until she moves to the window. Oops! Sorry mother in law, how I hated thee.

This is how Youko made me feel. When his eyes finally fell on me I automatically knew he hated me. There was disdain and general disgust when he saw me staring at him like an abused dog. Quite honestly, a part of me wanted him to take me back. To say he hadn't meant to throw me out and he had missed me. Even though I knew such a thing would never happen.

Youko looked me up and down, noticing my broken wing. When he went to take a step closer my hand automatically fell to my blade. I shifted my stance and lowered my body, I had slid off my seat foolishly thinking my fox would recognize the person who had saved him as a kit. I turned sideways to make myself a smaller target, silently daring him to attack me. Behind him Youko's men leered at me, a few cracking their knuckles and smirking as if expecting a beat down. I knew the kitsune could beat me in half a second, but I sure as hell wasn't going to stand there and let him ream me.

"Asami, where did you find this fruit bat?" Youko said, raising his voice so the entire camp could hear. I knew his tactics, mocking me to make a move first. You would be shocked how a well-placed comment could get even the most intelligent of fighters flying across the arena with the intent to kill you. I had taught Youko that, make your opponent attack first. Words are weapons, too.

"Oh, I uh…f-f-found him at the b-base of a mountain in the snow, Mister Youko." Asami stuttered, wringing his hands as he kept glancing in between me and Youko. Asami was no longer loyal to me, I had just made an enemy of the one of the most influential youkai in the black market.

"I see. Were you hoping to get into my good graces by saving the very man I declared I would kill the next time we met?" Youko said, a hint of amusement in his voice. I have seen Youko fight, and when he begins to act as if he's having a good time is when you're screwed. There is no way anyone except Youko and I would know that information. Yomi maybe, but by the way he was practically dancing around on the spot I doubted it. That guy's hearing must suck for him to not hear Youko screaming at me. Hope it doesn't affect how he takes orders.

"Well, I-" Asami said, beginning to panic. Behind him the little freak Red Eyes was beginning to smile like a maniac. He knew what was coming, and so did I. I saw Youko's fingers twitch as he raised his hand as if to brush his bangs back. I knew his moves, so without meaning to I threw my blade forward. Diving to the side just as a second from where I was standing a Rose Whip smacked the ground. Leaving a sizable dent in the hard packed earth and having effectively sliced the boulder cleanly in half that had been behind me.

My blade missed Youko's hand by a hair's breadth, but I had meant it that way. Let him think I had meant to cut his hand off. I snapped the chain so the blade actually swerved in an arc in front of me. Effectively driving off several of the bandits who had begun to move forward to flank me. With a simple flick of the wrist the blade was back in my hand and I was trying to keep from screaming from the agony in my wing. I hadn't landed on it when I rolled and came back up, but I had certainly jostled it quite a bit.

"Impressive, you can dodge. I thought you were just going to stand there and let me kill you out of depression. I would give you a painless death, Kuro. I wouldn't drag it out like I did with the others." Youko said, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Relaxed posture, clearly confident any punch I throw at him he can throw back twice as hard. Never be arrogant in a fight, I had lectured Youko. Arrogance makes you sloppy and you start to make mistakes. That's why self-righteous jackasses like Spirit Detectives can take out even the strongest of demons. You never saw it coming, and assumed no one would challenge you. Power is nothing in the face of being stabbed in the back by an idiot you could have beaten had you been focusing on your surroundings.

"How do I be 'in sync' with my surroundings? You make it sound as if you can have eyes on the back of your head!" I remember a twelve year old Youko complaining. He was up to my shoulder by then, and had that all skin and bones look kids that age have. Skinny though, not starving.

"Not precisely your eyes, but it's the same concept. Look down." I told Youko. He glanced at me with raised eyebrows, clearly telling me he thought this was ridiculous but he would do it anyway. He glanced down at the ground at his feet then back up at me.

"Okay." Youko said. I tried to keep myself from smiling, because I enjoyed teaching him not to be ignorant. I'm a sucker for a cute kid I have come to find out after looking after this difficult fox.

I stomped my feet, then turned around and made a show of leaving. Now Youko thought I had really lost it because he crossed his arms and gave me a look. The stop-embarrassing-me-you-look-stupid look. I turned around and came back to him.

"Did you feel me stomping?" I asked Youko, and furrowed his brow in deep thought.

"Yeah."

"How? Which parts of your body did you feel me stomping?"

"I felt the vibrations through my feet. I heard you with my ears. I saw you with my eyes." Youko said, and I could see the glint of understanding beginning to show in him.

"Exactly. Use your whole body to _see _what's around you, Youko." I said to him. Few days later the damn kid sneaked up on me and scared me half to death. Little smartass.

"Don't call me Kuro. In your eyes I'm a dead man anyway. I'd rather be killed with dignity using my full name, thank you." I snapped at Youko, being sure to keep an eye on his hands. Minute details like the flick of his claw or a twitch of his tail usually revealed when he was about to attempt another attack. I kept my legs spread, waiting to feel the shifting of dirt if he used plants to pin me down. I had the advantage of knowing Youko's usual habits in throwing a punch, but I'm also at a disadvantage because he knows my habits as well.

"Fine, _Kuronue_. I'll call you anything you please. True, you do seem to be leaning towards being hung from the edge of a cliff rather than a quick beheading." Youko said calmly, and I tried not to let it get to me. He could already see it did by the way the blood drained out of my face. I even felt a bit sick, but I held my ground. Then Youko surprised me again.

He flew at me head on.

Youko had never been a hand-to-hand combatant. As a matter of fact I discouraged it when he was growing up, even though I taught him how to defend himself if it ever came hand to hand. He is, as a matter of fact, a decent fighter. Kid taught himself a mixture of karate, Tai Kwan Do, and whatever the hell else he could learn on the go. So when he came forward and slashed me with claws, I was completely caught off guard.

Youko caught me across the chest, his claws easily shredding the thin fabric and leaving four long parallel bloody slashes. He must have heard me gasp because I saw the sickest grin cross his face before his switched to his more neutral expression. Youko's attack sent me spinning, losing my bearings dangerously for a few moments as I tried to make the world stop lurching under my feet. He followed up with a punch to my stomach, shoving a rock solid fist into me that I swore was going to come out of my spine. It knocked the breath from me, and for a moment I hung over his arm like a ragdoll before he easily tossed me to the side.

I landed hard on my back, my broken wing fanning out from me being thrown. My good wing, thank Enma, was throbbing from the fall but still unbroken. I just lay there, trying to take in deep gulps of air as I heard the soft swish of cloth as Youko approached me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him if he did decide to kill me.

Let me die an ignorant fool who didn't see the killer growing before my eyes.

Let me die not seeing the blood that stained his hands.

Let me die believing he wasn't organizing a lethal army of bandits to be the next King of Makai.

Let me die never hearing the words, "I hate you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I seem to be having short chapters lately, but it's all good. The chapter lengths vary as you guys can probably tell. On average I've noticed my chapters tend to be 2500-3000 words long. I didn't mean for Kuronue to recite a poem, but it seemed fitting. The poem is my own creation by the way. Sounds like Kuro quoted it, neh?_


	19. Signature

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _There is a problem about writing a fic, especially fan fiction. Yesterday I decided to read some fics about Kuronue just out of curiousity. I wanted to see how other people took to him. Yeah, when you're writing a fan fic you start to expect the character you're writing about to start acting the same in all of them. LOL _

Jin and I managed to come to the agreement we would talk more about the whole "Wind Master" thing later. The Irish demon was actually more than willing to start teaching me right on the spot. I had to decline his offer, however, since I _had_ promised to train these guys. For the rest of the day I walked them through what I had taught Youko.

Using your whole body to sense the world around you, not just your five senses. I had to remind myself not to be frustrated by the fact that Chu, Rinku, and Suzuki seemed to have no idea what I was talking about. When I shared my tips with them Touya and Jin were just nodding away clearly following what I meant. Seems the Shinobi masters and I shared similar fighting techniques. Who knew?

"Chu, I understand you're what most people call a 'tank'. But because you focus on holding your ground you have to have footwork. At least have an area you defend so you can move around. When your opponent enters your space you wail on them." I instructed him. Chu could move very easily and fast when he wanted to, but he had the bad habit of refusing to back down if it was an all-out fist fight. Chu had even told me about his tussle with Yusuke involving putting the heel of his foot against a knife. Ick.

"Hey mate, it's how I fight. When you're down on your last legs, what do you expect? It's either all or nothin." Chu snorted, and I pushed my bangs back, annoyed. I told Rinku to focus on sensing his opponents with Suzuki, which was pretty much a game of hide and seek. Only Rinku was blindfolded and stumbling around looking for a silent Suzuki. Jin and Touya I had yet to work with, and it felt I was talking to a brick wall with Chu.

"Chu, you need to fight smart, not hard. Every fighter has their moral code, and you have yours. Yeah, okay, that I understand. What I don't understand why you're being such a dunce when it comes to me helping you to improve your techniques?" I snapped at him. We were both covered in sweat since the day apparently decided to get hotter the later it got. I was breathing heavily and having trouble moving around due to my leg. It was beginning to ache and sent constant pain signals to my brain for me to sit down for a while. Other than smelling like he hadn't taken a bath for three days, Chu was perfectly fine.

"You okay?" Chu asked me. I glanced up at him, and he was eyeballing me with the intent to probably toss me over his shoulder. Despite him being an idiot, I like Chu. He's upfront about everything with you and you know if you have a beef with the guy. I just had to remember not to piss him off because he would probably leave me in several pieces spread over a one hundred mile radius.

"Yeah, I'm going to be unproductive by sitting around for a good hour." I said to Chu who just rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. By now he had learned I tend to twist things around. Meaning, I was tired and needed to take a break.

I wandered away from the marked off arena for a place to sit. There was no shade what so ever outside of town. I retrieved a canteen one of the guys had given me and drank all the water in one gulp. The water was warm, but I felt a bit better. I finally gave up and sat in the small shadow of a boulder, my back against it as I watched the guys train. How in the world could they train at this unholy hour? If it was me I would just call it day, go rent a hotel suite, and kick back drinking martinis all day brought to me by a hot waitress. I mean really, what else could make a man happier?

A few minutes to my surprise I saw Natsume walk up to the edge of the arena. She crossed her arms as she watched the men training. She had sweat running down her neck and her tunic was dark where it had absorbed the sweat. She kept turning her head and I whistled, waving my hand to get her attention. Instead of coming right over, she took one look at me and turned around called something to someone behind her. A few seconds later a red headed woman joined her.

At first I didn't even know it was a woman. She had short cropped red hair, a weird eye patch of some sort, and a purple tunic she wore over a white shirt along with pants. I blinked, wondering what they wanted as they both headed towards me. When the red headed stranger came closer I noticed she had delicate features and was a woman. I let out a deep sigh, struggling to stand up as they came closer. Fuck me wearing black clothes today, no matter how sexy I look in them.

"Is this the man you were talking about? The one who beat Hokushin single handedly?" The woman said, not taking her eyes off me. Natsume appeared relaxed, and I wondered what the heck this little lady wanted with me. She was short, but had the authority of a person used to giving orders and those same orders being followed.

"Hi, I'm Kuro." I say to her, emphasizing the fact she was completely ignoring me. The woman actually has the nerve to smirk at me as if sharing a private joke with a friend. She turns to Natsume, amusement apparent in her voice.

"You're right, he truly doesn't know. How refreshing to find someone who isn't scared to speak their mind to me." This new woman says. My threshold for patience is on a thread, and it snaps when I see Natsume start to smile. If they came here to mess with me then I'm having nothing to do with it.

"Look, ladies, I'm tired. If you're here looking for some fun I'm sorry, but the strip club is closed for the day." I say, not wanting to come off to asshole-ish. Natsume just gives me one those smiles like she is about to burst out laughing. I, personally, enjoy seeing a woman smile. It has a way of making you think you're not so bad if you can make a woman smile like that.

"While I'm sure in your own mind you think you're a stud, neither of us is here for that. Natsume had just been telling me how a weak demon such as you beat an S-Class without any scratches to show for it." She says to me. I stare at her, than at Natsume to elaborate but she remains silent.

"Ouch, that actually hurt." I say, and mean it. Not very nice, but I suppose I had it coming?

"Kuro, this is Murkuro. She's been looking for new fighters to join her elite guard and was interested in the technique you used to beat Hokushin. I told her about you since Yusuke has been going around bragging about it ever since yesterday. Murkuro didn't believe him so I said I'd introduce you to her." Natsume finally said, and for a moment I'm about say "nice to meet you" when my brain clicks.

Murkuro. As in-

"Wait, you're a _girl_?" I screech, and I swear my heart stopped. No wonder this woman acted like she owned the world. I know for a fact she owned a _slice_ of it. I open and close my mouth, suddenly flustered and unsure of how to address her. Murkuro just watches me with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Natsume finally steps in to save my ass before I say something to get us both killed.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Master Kuro. I heard you were one of my subjects at one point during my rule. I'm quite surprised I haven't heard of you until now." Murkuro said, and she had a note of respect in her voice. She was all business, but by the way she was eyeballing me I doubted she believed Cow Lick's claims.

"Well, I try to keep a low profile." I answered, and get a glare from Natsume. What? I really, really try not to get notice! It's not my fault these weird people always seem to be out to get me.

"Why don't I believe you?" Murkuro asked, taking a step toward me. This entire time she had kept her power levels in check to blend in with the crowd. Though everyone gave her a wide berth regardless.

When I felt the first wave of demon energy hit me, it was like being hit with a tidal wave. It completely consumes you and leaves you no room to breathe. Once it passes there is destruction in its wake. In this case, my mind was a whirl of panic instilled in me from Spirit World. For a moment I'm back in the cell block, ready to bolt at the click of a key in a lock. I can even smell the sickening sweet smell of rotting flesh. Feel the heavy chains clapped onto my wrists from day one.

I'm not sure what happened. One moment I'm standing talking to Murkuro, the next I'm being shaken by a worried Natsume in front of me. I blink, trying to get my bearings. I can see Murkuro just over her shoulder, a few yards away talking to a familiar figure.

"What happened?" Natsume asks me when I finally focus on her. I blink rapidly several more times, even reach out and grasp her shoulder. Behind her the guys had stopped training and were watching with worried expressions. I smile and nod to them to let them know I'm okay. Chu and Jin nod self-importantly, but Touya's gaze drills into me. Note to self, put on a more convincing act for the Ice Master.

"I dunno. I…I think my mind went somewhere else for a minute." I answer, but in my head I'm still trying to make sense of it all. In my head I can hear the guards discussing how to get me to talk. I shake my head, shoving the memories to the back of my mind. No, not here, not now. Not where I'm free.

"Your mind?" Natsume says, and she gives me this sympathetic look. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I'm alive, that's all that counts.

"I've been through a lot, Natsume. Come on, tough girl like you worrying about a weak guy like me? Ain't right. You should be kicking Chu's ass." I tell her, and she gives me her trademark evil smirk. Good, another bullet dodged. Barely.

"I'm fine, really. It's been a long day and I probably shouldn't have been running around all day. Really, I'm fine." I reassured her. Natsume nodded, unconvinced as she left to join Murkuro. It took a moment for me to recognize him, but when he did he felt as if he might faint a second time.

It was Hiei!

Pushing back my hair I checked to see my ponytail was tight. I didn't want a wave of hair to block my face if I was talking to the guy. I really should remember to invest in a haircut. I slapped the dirt from my pants, arched my neck to see if I had any on my back. Once I was thoroughly convinced I was clean enough, I walked over to the trio.

Natsume had pulled Murkuro aside, and the two were deep in conversation. I felt nervous knowing the former ruler whose lands I had previously lived on had been hers. Not to mention I KNOW people complained of a certain bat demon robbing them blind. Of course, the logical part of me knew she could never know it was me. Still, I had to work on implementing "operating under the radar" since at this point I was going to be on TV.

When I approached him Hiei barely spared me a look. I stood there for a minute or two waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. When he didn't I went right up to him and stuck out my hand.

"Hey, I'm your biggest fan." I say right off the bat, no pun intended. I froze, as Hiei slowly turned his head and his ruby eyes flickered over me. Assessing the idiot standing there with his arm sticking out.

"You're the drunken fool I kicked in the bar." Hiei finally said, with no emotion. I blinked, unsure of what to say. Then it all came crashing down, again.

"You bastard! I have bruises from the night before. You know I've been limping around all day cause of you?" I yelled at him, and by this time Natsume and Murkuro had stopped to watch me make a fool of myself. I had dropped my hand and now it was balled in a fist at my side.

Hiei simply smirked, and I wanted to smash his face in.

"And here you admitted to being my biggest fan. What do you expect, an autograph?" Hiei sneered and it struck me. I reached to my side, pulling loose one of my blades. He saw the movement, his hand falling with lightning reflexes to his blade and going into a crouch. Prepared to pull the blade free of its sheath and probably slice my head off. Instead, I held it out with a sharpie under my thumb.

"Would you? Before I kick your ass I want you to autograph both my blades. Make it out to Kuro." I ordered him. Let me tell it it's quite comical to see someone who expected you to try and kill him a moment earlier to demand an autograph.

Hiei straightened up, giving me this look that clearly said "fuck you." I tsked, shaking my head sadly.

"You're going to have to. I got a promise from Yusuke Urameshi himself you gotta sign these or else he'll come after you." I said, and the fighter just rolled his eyes.

To my surprise Hiei took the sharpie and blade. Swiftly signing his name before I handed him the other blade. I glanced down at his signature, surprised to see he had elegant looping hand writing. Hiei had managed to sign his name along one side of the blade. A part of me felt giddy for having received his autograph. When he was finished with the second blade I had a huge, idiotic grin my face.

"Thanks." I said, trying not to cackle with glee. Hiei just gave me a cold glare as to the side Murkuro just smirked. Yep, I just got the autograph of my favorite fighter.

My life is now complete.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _What would you all do if I just ended it here? LOL I'm kidding. We still have a few more chapters to go through, don't you worry yourselves. I may have run into a few snags concerning the plot, but be prepared for when Kuronue meets Kurama. That is all I'm saying._


	20. Baldy

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Okay, okay, back away slowly from the computer. Kuronue is in this chapter as promised. _

Pain without love isn't worth living through. It isn't worth fighting and struggling to the bitter end, only to find out it was all for nothing. Call me a fool if you will, but I believe this.

Youko leered over me, those golden eyes sparking as he surveyed his prey. I once heard from another demon, Karasu I think his name was, told me a fact about killing.

"There is no greater rush than killing the thing you love."

I opened my eyes blearily to lock gazes with Youko. I didn't think it at the time, but down the road I wondered if he did get a rush out of killing me. Did that mean he loved me? Hardly a consolation prize, but there you go. Finding out Youko preferred power to humanity is similar to telling a shooter telling his victim they just won the lottery before splattering their brains against the wall.

"Youko, you shouldn't." Yomi said, his voice shaking. Poor kid, this was his first time dealing with someone as cold as Youko. Above me Youko let out a soft snort of annoyance, tossing his hair back as he drew out a seed. I watched with a touch of indifference as if I could care less whether I lived or died at that point.

As a red rose began to bloom in Youko's hand a thought occurred to me. At first I didn't know whether I should through with it or not. It may not have worked, and I would be in deep shit even if I did try it. On the other hand, I was technically a dead man walking regardless. So I rolled over onto my side which caught Youko's attention.

Without a moment's hesitation, I snapped my good wing out. I felt resistance when my wing hit Youko square in the jaw. The silver fox went comically tumbling backwards, blood dribbling down his chin. I must have made him bite his tongue.

As I expected all of Youko's men rushed to aid as I fell on my hands and knees. I didn't bother looking back as I shot out from where I had been. I heard Yomi yelping orders as I made a beeline for the cliff face. Just as I came up to it I whipped out my blades and dug them deep into the rock. Heaving myself up, yanking one out, stabbing it in, and repeating it endlessly. My blades are made out of a diamond hard ox's bone only found here in the Makai. So shearing through rock in order to drag myself upward was hardly a problem.

What was a problem now was the fact that I had no plan as to what to do when I got to the top. I now had the infamous Youko Kurama nipping at my heels, on top of which his entire small army about to bear down on me. Yep, life was grand.

Once I reached the top of the cliff I hauled myself up and over. Not even bothering to sheath my blades as I sprinted into the cover of the trees. I don't know how long I ran. It could have been from three hours to twenty minutes, but I do know this. I kept running until well after the sun had set. The moon came up and shone through the trees, illuminating a path only I could see. I ran until my lungs burned, my legs ached, and at that point it hurt to breath.

I finally collapsed at the base of a great oak, not even bothering to hide the ragged pants coming out of my mouth. For the first time my bones felt brittle and dry, as if I had been a leaf tossed about in the wind. I took in deep breaths, willing my heart to slow down before it flew out of my chest. As I sat there I glanced around at my new surroundings. All I knew was I deep into the forest, the trunks around me so thick there could be five of me with my arms stretched wide and I still couldn't reach all the way around. Above me the leaves made a thick canopy, blocking out most of the light of the full moon. Here and there small beams illuminated the dark mossy floor of the forest.

I smelled leaf rot, dirt, and heard the crickets chirping somewhere in there. I rested there for another few minutes, waiting to hear the crack of a twig. Quiet voices maybe discussing the best way to slowly kill. I decided to give my pursuers another half hour, but even then still nothing. A while later I drifted off to sleep without knowing it. My dreams were nothing but wandering around in the same forest I had run into. Searching for a small voice crying for help, trying to find the small child I called Youko.

In the morning it was the splash that woke me. I heard voices, and at first I tensed up. My muscles ached terribly from the flight I had put them through. My broken wing already throbbing to the same tempo as my poor legs. It felt as if someone had held me down and pounded at my legs with a sledgehammer. They might as well have been jelly with all the walking they allowed me to do.

When I stood up I had to brace myself against the tree. My legs began shaking violently and I ended up just sliding back down. At least fifty feet away from me I heard several men talking, no women. I wondered blearily why Youko was taking his time when a deep voice spoke up.

"Hokushin, nagging me will hardly help you."

"Sire, I am not trying to help myself! It is you I am most worried about. You're pale, and you hardly talk anymore. Are you ill? Hungry?"

"Hm, you sound like a worried mother. Go mother your men, chicken, before I kill them for you. They're annoying me with all their squabbling."

The voice that replied was deep, rough. My pointed ears twitched at the sound as I tried to place it. I had only seen a glimpse of Youko's men, but they were all….beautiful. Slim like him but strong in the ways of demon energy. This voice sounded like it came from a big body, so someone with a muscular build. Not to mention what I had taken for chatter was actually what sounded like several young men arguing with each other. I heard more splashing and then a yell, followed by a large splash and laughing. Poor guy must have got dunked.

I wearily tried to stand up again, this time bracing myself as my legs began their impression of jello again. I managed to still them long enough to take a few tentative steps towards the voices. My tendons immediately protested, pain scorching up my legs and letting an involuntarily gasp of pain escape my lips. Immediately, the sounds of arguing and talking vanished. Replaced with a quiet intensity to kill whoever came forward.

Now that I had moved away from my tree, I saw a large clearing in front of me. It was bordered by saplings taking advantage of the open air. Shoving their way towards the sun to hurry and grow as fast as they could before the clearing was dominated by their bigger brethren. I spotted a brook going through the clearing, pooling into a large pond in the middle before continuing on its journey. The water looked cool and inviting, sparkling in the sun as it ran along.

My mouth went dry, my lips felt like sandpaper. I tentatively took a step towards the brook. When no one popped out to kill me with a sadistic smile on their face I took a few more steps. Pretty soon I was hobbling towards the brook with the grace of a spider on its last three legs. When I came to the water I all but collapsed on the ground and stuck my face in it. I drank deep, snorting water up my nose and couging before inhaling even more water again. Once my thirst slackened to the point where my tongue didn't feel like a piece of jerky in my mouth I pulled my head out of the water.

I looked around the clearing, but I didn't immediately spot the people I had heard before. A few minutes of rapid blinking produced figures. I spotted a few near the edge of the clearing, standing in the shade of the trees watching me. Their faces were grim as they watched the stranger who just tried to drown himself smile and wink at them. I know it may be odd, but I find people don't find you nearly as threatening when you smile. Even if it's a fake smile, they're suddenly put at ease and assume you're a trusting idiot.

I stood up and did a slow rotation of the clearing. Over here there were no trees to block the sun and it was bright. Underfoot the grass sparkled like emeralds, the loamy scent of it calling me to lay down and fall asleep. Across from me I saw a particularly large figure leering at me from among the trees.

This one in particular was set farther back, and I could automatically tell he must have been the owner of the deep voice. I couldn't make out much except he was heavily muscled and had a head of shaggy hair. At his side another figure, smaller than him and bald, began coming towards me. When he came into the light I was surprised to see he was bald. If I hadn't felt the demon energy rolling off him I would have assumed he was human.

"You there, are you an assassin?" The man asked, and I recognized him as the one whom Deep Voice had been talking to.

"Of course they would send a man who has a broken wing. On top just storming the place because he's dying of thirst. You peeing your pants yet or should I try starving too?" I taunted him, and his face flushed red. High power rollers hate it when you mock them. Maybe if they didn't stand on their soap boxes preaching to the world they would begin to understand us little guys down here.

"So, is that a yes?" The bald man asked, and I just snorted.

"You don't understand sarcasm, do you?" I replied, crossing my arms in imitation of a mother scolding a child. Hokushin let out a low growly of annoyance and must have given a signal I could not detect. For the next moment twenty other bald men stepped out in various uniforms. About five of them, counting Hokushin, were clearly older and wore light blue tunics with embroidery around the edges. Under them they had beige shirts and breeches finished off with black boots. The others were clearly younger, they appeared to be in their late teens to early twenties. Instead of wearing tunics like their elders they wore loose hanging baby blue jumpsuits and brown leather boots. It was these younger ones I studied, curious to see such young demons.

In the Makai it's not unusual for several demons to gather together and form a team. As the old saying goes, "Safety in numbers". A few teams were fighters and did nothing but constantly train with each other. Improving their skills, forming new techniques, stepping in if a teammate needed help. Usually these were built on trust and relying on others to watch your back if you were down. Few of these fighting teams were rare since most were just a temporary alliance until you found someone stronger than your teammate. Then you paired with that person, killed your old ally, and the process began again until you eventually got killed off yourself.

What was unusual about Hokushin's group is the fact that older demons were protecting the younger ones. An apprenticeship for young fighters. Hell, it was exactly like how I had protected Youko until he got older so he could watch over me when I got old. Just on a much bigger scale.

"You had best leave, batman. We're on our way back and it seems oddly convenient we didn't detect you sooner." Hokushin said, shooting a glare at the younger men who had the idea to look down pretending to be ashamed of themselves. I noticed a few of them were smiling to each other, nudging their friends as they tried to stifle their laughter. Nothing was ever sweeter than disobeying your elders.

"I'll be sure to complain to the guy who tried to kill me next time I see him. Anything else?" I asked Hokushin, and it took him a minute to realize what I had said. It was funny to see him realize it as he suddenly started glaring daggers at me across the clearing. I gave him my most charming smile as he came toward me.

"Why would someone be trying to kill you? Did you do something to anger them?"

"Good question. I ask myself the same thing every morning I wake up."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I keep feeling like this chapter is short. A friend of mine can write 10,000 word chapters at a time. I like nice, long chapters and at times get frustrated with it. I know in the end all that counts is whether the story is actually worth reading or not. But I like her long chapters because her writing is so good it sucks you in right when you start. XD_


	21. Elite Guard?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Happy Valentines Day to all! LOL Ehrikha __mentioned a quote that describes Kuro's entire life, "What? I really, really try not to get notice[d]! It's not my fault__ these weird people always seem to be out to get me_." _So true, so true! XD_

What makes Murkuro think I even _qualify _for her elite guard?" I asked Natsume several hours later. I had gone back to the inn with the guys after training to unwind. This time I steered clear of any alcohol in the place. Settling for peppermint tea relaxing at a table set in the back of the inn where I could watch the rest of the fighters discuss their day. Natsume had joined me a while later and I noticed a few heads turn when she walked by. What shocked me was the guy accompanying her. They looked similar but the way Natsume's companion was sizing me up worried me.

After Natsume sat down and promptly ordered drink for her and her companion, she didn't bother with introductions. She immediately launched into a discussion with me about Murkuro. Turned out something had come up and the former "King" had to leave to attend to the matter. She had left with a message to Natsume to make sure I didn't try to escape Makai in her absence. Charming. Now I'm being babysat.

"I believe it has more to do with what you _did_ rather than your actual strength. I'm still curious as to how you managed to defeat Hokushin. You claim to be a non-fighter but you are deeply involved in _everything else_ having to do with fighting." Natsume snapped, slamming down the mug of beer she had been drinking. Let me say, women fighters now scare me. She left a good sized dent in the table as she shot me a glare.

"Hey, now, let me explain."

"All men say that."

"Because women get all caught up in their own drama and don't listen to us. What can we do?" I replied and the silent man smirked at my reply. He had been quiet the entire time, sipping his beer from time to time as he appeared to be listening to our conversation.

Natsume studied me for a minute before shaking her head.

"Fine, then talk. Though it will do you no good."

"I'm not dead yet, so I count my blessings."

"….jackass." Natsume muttered loud enough for her companion. I glanced at him, then back at her but decided to keep quiet about it.

"The only reason I'm so involved is because I don't have much a choice. Like I told you before, the fight with Hokushin was an accident. I saw Yusuke, called him a name, and somehow got caught up fighting his subordinate. With Jin and Chu, it came down to me needing protection and them having muscle. The rest you can figure out for yourself." I explained, taking a big gulp of tea before setting down my mug again.

"And while we're on the subject, who the hell is he?" I said, nodding to her friend.

"Kujo, Natsume's twin brother. Are you Kuro?" Kujo said to me. I stared at him for a minute before nodding my head. Kujo appeared to be completely serious, at ease with himself as he watched me.

"He saw me talking to you and got jealous. Kujo is under the impression I'm in a romantic relationship with you." Natsume said without any preamble. In the middle of sipping of tea I nearly snorted it through my nose. I could already feel the peppermint starting to line its way up and started coughing as a result. Kujo, on the other hand, only appeared annoyed as he nudged his sister.

"Not everyone is used to you blurting out what the hell is on your mind. Besides, he isn't even that good looking. Kuro isn't even a fighter! Why are you going out with a guy like him?" Kujo snapped at Natsume whom continued to just look smug. I knew at some point this matter would come up. It always did when a guy became friends with a beautiful woman. At the bar I could see Chu straining his neck, eyes bugging out of his head as he watched us. Poor man, he probably thought I was proclaiming my love to her now.

"Oh trust me, I would never go out with your sister." I assured Kujo. The way I said it, however, didn't go over well.

"Truly? Then I suppose you're gay?" Natsume said, her voice just a little too loud. A few patrons turned their heads at the sound of her voice. I tried to hide my face with my hand, sinking down in my seat and lowering my head. Around me I heard snickers and whispering as the men talked about me. Shishi was having a ball cracking up laughing at the top of his lungs across the room, bastard.

"I didn't mean it like that." I hissed at Natsume, shooting her a glare. She only narrowed her eyes in response as if daring me to protest. I sighed, wiping sweat from my brow as I nodded to the ever nervous Chu at the bar.

"You dug your own grave. Don't look at me." Kujo said unhelpfully. I rolled my eyes, and here I thought there was only one girl at the table.

"Natsume, I'm sorry. That sounded wrong, and I didn't mean any insult to you. I just mean that I don't like you in that way. Chu does, and I believe you should give him a chance. Besides, I'm not even looking for a relationship right now." I explained to her. Across the room alarm bells were ringing in the way Chu appeared as if he were about to launch himself across the room at me. Kujo tilted his head to the side like a puppy while Natsume took a deep draught of her beer before answering.

"I told you, Kujo. I know what you meant Kuro. I just wanted to see if you were man enough to stand up to me." Natsume said with a sly wink. I raised an eyebrow but kept my comments to myself.

"So, you're not a fighter. At least you claim not to be. You help train these guys in line for the tournament. You're not looking for a relationship, romantic or otherwise. The only conclusion I can come to is you're either an idiot or looking out to be the advisor for the next ruler. Hoping to score with the in crowd before everyone settles back down into chaos?" Kujo asked, his gaze meeting mine. Natsume remained silent, watching the two of us stare each other down. Did he know I had lied? I wasn't who I claimed to be? I wanted to share a glance with Natsume but by doing so I would reveal I was untrustworthy.

"I'm not looking to be the 'advisor' of anyone. Actually, your sister can tell you I don't like it when people begin to notice me. Hate it. I've been gone a long time from the Makai. When I left my son was still here. I'm searching for him." I said, which wasn't a complete lie. I had said I had been across seas, but the land of Makai was more of an extremely large landmass no one knew the boundaries of. I doubted anyone would call me out on the detail as Kujo gave a long hard stare before answering.

"Your son? So you have a mate?"

"No, he was adopted. His parents died during the famine a while back. I happened to be in a village and came across him by accident so I took him with me." I answered, and now I was beginning to get edgy. I found bending the truth until it breaks is easy, but we were entering some dangerous waters. Kujo and Natsume stared at me in astonishment as Chu finally left the bar and began to make his way towards the table.

"Do you mean the Silver Famine? When all those Inari worshipers were blamed from the crop blight?" Kujo asked, lowering his voice. I gave a quizzical look, not sure where this was going.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Natsume and I were born during that time. That was over seven hundred years ago."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Something has been bothering me, and I doubt anyone really cares. But it's the time and age of the characters. I get so made at the series since Yomi confuses everybody by saying to Kurama "It's been over a 1'000 years since I last saw you." Let's all just say since Yomi is blind he couldn't see his damned calendar and had no idea only a few hundred years went by. _


	22. Ancient King

Scary. Terrifying. Powerful.

Inspirational.

These words describe a King of Makai. When I say "King" it doesn't necessarily mean the current ruler is male. Any demon of any gender can become a King of Makai. "King" is merely in reference to the fact that you rule all of demon world. You are of the S-Class status, but we all know that is an open book for power. Your strength has gone beyond the classes and thus because you are so mighty we must bow down to you.

What was it this flea demon Miyoga said to me once? Oh yes, "A demon among demons".

This describes Raizen.

The name is strong in itself. Making you take pause to finish the _Rai_, the _zen_ rolling off your tongue like honey. Sharpening the name into a blade you can wield on those dark nights when the need for protection is strong. Ironically, the name loosely translated into English means "coming meditation" which would explain the monks. When one thinks of meditation they think of Buddha, so I think in a way Hokushin and the others worshiped their king. I was once told the reason they shaved their heads was to show their dedication and loyalty. I still believe it's a cosmic joke Raizen has a full head of hair while the men who serve him don't. His way of holding up his finger to the world.

When Raizen stepped out I recognized him immediately. I had seen him on a few rare occasions, but always from a distance. Unlike Murkuro who stayed in his territory Raizen was known to travel between the worlds frequently. Hunting humans to eat with his men, training, and on many occasion simply disappearing for a while before he showed himself once again. I gaped as he came forward, striding with the confidence only the S Class possess. He didn't need to say anything to announce his presence. Only silently appear and his people would bow before him.

Raizen's lands were peaceful, safe. I had been raised within his territory and stayed there for a time before venturing out into Murkuro's. While the general chaos of Makai still technically ruled there, Raizen made an example of killing those who dared to hurt his people. His men patrolled the villages, the territories, and only one was needed to take down an army of B Class demons such as myself. So mostly people stayed out of trouble and left it each other alone.

Seeing a King only a few feet away from you is like finding out unicorns are real. Completely impossible, yet so surreal you can do nothing but stand there with your jaw hanging open like an idiot. When he stopped only three yards away from me, it occurred to me I should probably bow as well. All of his men had fallen to their knees, heads bowed as they all muttered blessings to his name. Only Hokushin and I remained standing, but he obviously was the second in command by the casual way he addressed his king.

"I apologize, your majesty. We'll have this rat removed immediately from your presence and disposed of properly." Hokushin said, shooting me a glare. I stuck out my tongue at him and his face turned bright red. I could hear his men attempting to hide their snickers but it was too late.

"I'm a _bat_. On top of which, I'm sure Raizen can stand up for himself. Or is he so weak he fears an injured thief?" I spat, secretly hoping to start a fight with the bald demon. I wanted to sink my fists into his face. To feel the bone crack as his flesh gave way under the blows. Raizen, on the other hand, calmly watched me as if I was nothing more than a small bird scolding him.

In a way I was, I suppose. Any one of his men could have killed me then and there. While Raizen protected his people, he didn't tolerate being mocked. No one could claim he was a soft because I had grown up hearing stories about what happened to those who challenged him. A honorable battle you could walk away from with all your limbs intact. Be a snob and try to backstab him for his kindness you would find yourself a stain on the wall.

"No, but I find you mildly amusing." Raizen said calmly as he continued to watch me. His expression was, thankfully, neutral as he glanced at Hokushin. Hokushin seemed to be trying to keep his rage under control as he looked between me and his king. Finally, he seemed to have reached a decision.

"My lord? What will you have us do with him?" Hokushin said, though the expression on his face clearly said he wished to kill me on the spot. Raizen gazed at me for a couple of seconds before slowly shaking his head.

"As he said, he isn't a threat. As to me being weak…in most matters I am strong. In _very_ few am I weak." Raizen answered with a slow smile. It was no kind smile, showing his fangs as he towered over me. He had come a few feet closer so now we were only four feet apart. Raizen is taller than me, but he might as well have been the giant the way so many feared him. From this close vantage point I noticed something odd.

He had half healed scars along his arms and shoulders. They were small pock marks in the skin and I wondered if he hadn't been shot at with arrows. This must be why his men were accompanying him, he was still weak from his injuries. I could smell the sickly sweet scent of rotting meat on his body and tried not to gag.

I never truly understood how demons can eat humans. To eat a creature that can speak language, have a culture as you do, dreams as you do, and can look you in the eye disturbs me. I believe it when Raizen had said he could not survive without eating human flesh. Some demons are just made like that. But others, like Yomi, Hokushin, and all the others don't truly need it. They have just become so used to devouring this human meat they cannot imagine going on without it. I once tried eating a human, and I was throwing up all the next day. Lying in bed sick the second, but this was before I had obtained Youko.

"Good answer. Most wouldn't even be able to admit that much. I trusted a bandit and almost got killed for it." I said, motioning to my broken wing. Raizen stepped closer, closing the space between us and reached up. I did nothing to stop him as he reached up and lightly brushed the tips of his claws over the edge of my broken wing.

I felt as if someone had applied a warm balm to my wing. A slight tingle came over it as the warmth spread through my whole body. I heard a small snap and then several more. I could feel my wing pulling itself together, and then the warmth slowly seeped away. It left me feeling as if I had been soaking in a hot bath for several hours. Woozy, but so relaxed I wanted nothing more than to lay down in a soft bed and sleep till the end of time. I actually had to remind myself I was standing in a forest clearing facing a King rather than spending eternity in Paradise. I tested my healed wing, and other than a dull ache I could have flown loopy loops all day if I had a mind to.

"Healing flesh eludes me, but if it's a clean bone break I have no problems. Try not to fly for the next couple of hours or you'll tear the membrane." Raizen told me with a smirk. I nodded my head dazed as Raizen nodded to an extremely nervous Hokushin.

"Let's be off. I doubt our good friend here will tell of our passing." Raizen said, and he didn't have to look at me to convey the message. I remained silent as his men rose to their feet, dusting their pants off as they got ready to move on.

As Hokushin accompanied Raizen back to the edge of the clearing, a thought occurred to me. I glanced behind me at the trees. I didn't sense anyone there, but for all I knew Youko had an assassin follow me. The old man was just strolling back to the trees clearly in no hurry as I ran to catch up to him. Hokushin spun around, pulling his fists up to attack me but I stopped a few yards away from the pair. My heart racing as I pushed up the brim of my hat to get a better look of the King. Raizen to had paused and turned his head to look down at me.

"Hey, you ever hear of Youko Kurama?" I asked him, slightly breathless. Raizen was silent for a while and I began to wonder if perhaps I was shit out of luck. Finally, he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Why?"

"Well, in a few weeks he's going to be competing with you and Murkuro to be King of Makai. So I have a proposition for you." I said now all business. It felt like the days I first started out as a thief. Bargaining with Asami, having the task of convincing to trade with me. My skills were better than any of the other half starved idiots he had talked to.

"Why should I believe you?" Raizen said calmly and I actually smirked. Flicking the brim of my hat I looked him straight in the eye.

"I have…_insider_ information you might find useful. See, when Youko hits he's going to hit hard. And when he does, you won't even realize you're dying until you're burning in Hell." I said, waiting for him to pass judgment. Raizen remained silent, no doubt absorbing the information I had given him. Hokushin was perplexed I had talked so familiarly with his King and was visibly shaking with rage. I winked at him which just pissed him off further. Finally, Raizen smirked back at me and the smile fell from my face.

"I thank you for your consideration, Mr. Kuronue. I recommend you turn around and leave though before you become an added soul to the Underworld yourself." Raizen said.

I stared at him, my entire body cold. He knew my name. I knew I had not introduced myself and certainly wasn't famous enough to warrant anyone knowing a description of me. Mutely nodding, I turned around walking stiffly back towards the trees. I wasn't quite sure where I planned to go, but I think I may head back to Murkuro's lands. Youko no doubt would be headed there as well, but who knows. He was ambitious enough to be King of Makai, he was certainly smart enough to fly under the radar of Raizen.

As I walked away I heard Hokushin mutter something to his King. A moment later I heard a low grunt that made me stop to look back at the pair. Raizen was staring right at me.

"I've heard stories whispered quite a few years back about a thief by the name of Kuronue. I simply wanted to know if you plan to take down this silver fox to reclaim your title as King of Thieves." Raizen said, and I felt laugh bubble up to my lips. It was short and harsh, the laugh of a desperate man who knew death awaited him around the corner.

"I am no king, Raizen. I didn't even know I warranted such a status but I assure you, I'm not taking on Youko for a title that has no meaning." I replied, and he nodded. At the time I didn't know if it was wishful thinking on my part but the old man seemed a bit sad on my behalf.

"A shame. I had been looking forward to hearing more stories about your adventures. Very well then, you may leave." Raizen said with a dismissive gesture.

I barely saw it, because I took off into the sky. One good leap and I had my wings under me. Scooping up air and forcing it under my body, propelling myself upward. Soon I got enough hide to glide above the trees and soon I was under way to Murkuro's lands. My newly healed wing protested from being forced into work within minutes of being healed, but I persisted. Screw resting, I needed to get the hell out of there and keep moving.

I flew until nightfall, eventually coming upon a village near the border. I circled it a few times and the surrounding area checking for any signs of bandits. I didn't want to land in the village and suddenly be captured by a pack of youkai loyal to Youko. I saw no signs of it being protected by the fox. Youko usually left his mark a village was under his protection by planting rose bushes in various areas around the village. These consisted of white and red roses, his favorite colors. I saw no such thing and after about an hour finally landed outside the village.

It wasn't a particularly rich village, a bit on the poor side as a matter of fact. I saw a few demons dragging their feet as they made their way home from a day of working the fields. A few made their way to the biggest building in town. Only because it wasn't a small box like the rest of the thatched houses around it. It was a long rectangle, stretching at least a hundred feet long and fifty feet wide. The roof was sagging, the walls made out of half rotted wood I worried would come crashing down any minute. Having no other choice, since probably Youko had settled in the most expensive inn he could find, I entered the building.

Inside it stank of stale piss, alcohol, and a pungent earthy scent one gets from wallowing dirt all his life. There was a bar that stretched about halfway across the place. There were a few tables, but most of them were empty. At the bar were nothing but tired farmers and a few young men with sorrowful eyes. I spotted no women here as I approached the bar, removing my hat as I took a stool for myself. Suspicious glances came my way but I ignored them as the bartender came around to serve me.

"What will it be, stranger? Mead, ale, or a woman?" The bartender asked me. He had a bulging belly and dark skin with growths all over it. He reminded me of a walking boulder as I tried not to comprehend what the hell he had just said.

"A woman? Don't you mean beer?" I asked him, and this time the man smirked at me. Leaning across the counter as he lowered his voice.

"Well stranger, here we don't like our women being…held down, know what I mean? If they marry they have kids, get ideas, you know the whole nine yards. Here, we use 'em if necessary. Need new blood we just go out and drag a couple of people in from the outside world. Makes for a lot less confusion." He explained, his rancid breath making me feel dizzy. I felt my body go numb at his words. It wasn't unusual to force women into the lesser sex role. Using them as men pleased, abandoning them when they outlived their usefulness.

I have never treated women as such. I have visited brothels before when I was in need, sure. But these establishments were clean, their women well taken care of. When they got older they already had other skills to make them useful elsewhere. Gardening, cooking, childrearing, you name it they had it. What this guy implied made me sick, but I had nowhere else to go. I reminded myself it would only be for one night. First thing in the morning I could leave this hellhole behind and stay in the cave for the next two thousand years.

"I'll just have ale." I choked out, slipping over a few coppers I had left. I only had five silver pieces on my person. Other than those and a couple of coppers I was flat broke. Ironically, it reminded me of my younger days when I was always puzzled about how I had enough money to hit the brothel and local shops. Yet never enough to sleep in a proper bed at night.

"Suit yourself. We have some mighty young ones this time of year." The bartender said, shaking his head sadly as he waddled away to get me my drink. My stomach rumbled, but no matter if I was starving to death I refused to eat in a shit hole like this. He would probably serve me up a plate of worms with congealed blood and call it spaghetti.

When my gracious bartender brought me back ale it smelled like fresh piss. I forced myself to take a gulp of the noxious liquid, not wanting to appear suspicious. Already a few of the men were giving me the evil eye for not taking a woman for the night. I almost gagged as the reeking alcohol burned down my throat. Eyes watering, I managed a pained smile for the bartender who was watching me intently. They must not get to many new faces around here despite what he said about "new blood."

"What's the name of this town, anyway? A guy likes to know where he's staying, after all." I said, acting as if I was cheery. I tugged on my hat self-consciously, wanting to pull it down to hide my face.

"New Hope."

"What happened to Old Hope?"

"Very funny, finish your drink faggot before I kick you out." The ever so kind bartender threatened. I sighed, nodding my head as I steeled myself through another gulp of ale. When he walked off to attend to another patron I leaned to the side and spat the acid on the ground. The entire place had hard packed dirt for a floor. One of the older demons, a guy with pale white skins and three horns growing out of his chin shook his head sadly when he saw the wasted drink.

"It tastes terrible, but if you hold your breath it doesn't taste so bad. Drink it all in one gulp and then pretend to take a sip every few minutes. It's better than having to go through torture for the damn thing." The old man said, tipping his own mug for me to see. It was, as a matter of fact, empty. I nodded to him, but I still didn't touch my ale.

"Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll wait a few minutes. My drink and spit technique seems to be working." I told him, but he just shook his head.

"Works for about a quarter of the stuff, but even old Bakizu is going to notice a huge mud puddle in here."

"I could say I peed my pants. You do look awfully frightening." I said, and the old man raised an eyebrow at me before turning his back and talking to the guy next to him.

I shrugged my shoulders, taking another huge gulp of my drink. I can't say I get along with everyone. At the same time it really isn't my fault some people just can't see the humor in a situation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Why caps and italics for this note? Why for any of them? Well, I find it amazing this story started out as a one page random type up consisting of about four paragraphs that sat on my computer for a couple of months before I had this sudden inspiration to continue it. Now I can't get Kuronue to shut up sometimes. LOL See you all next chapter! XD_


	23. Ginger

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Why is it Kuronue has a tendency to get himself into trouble?  
><em>

"You calling me old?" It just popped out of my mouth before I even realized it. Natsume just started to smile at me as I gave her a the fiercest glare I can muster. Which isn't much considering I was beginning to think of her as a very troublesome daughter. Kujo gave a heavy sigh probably thinking I'm touched in the head as he took a breath.

"No, it's simply…yes, I am calling you old. Not in a negative sense if you understand me, Master Kuro. Clearly you're very experienced, and despite what you say I think you still have it in you to be a decent fighter. I meant to say that your son is either my age now or dead." Kujo said bluntly. I remained silent for a while as I absorbed this information. I had not wanted to consider such a possibility. For me, it wasn't a reality. I knew I had been locked away in Spirit World, but on occasion a few souls would wander into our neck of the woods. "Our" being me and the other prisoners forced to wait there. Either to be tortured for information we didn't have or for judgment to be passed on us.

"I know." I whispered, so quiet the twins had to lean forward to hear me. Right then Chu reached our table, stopping right near Natsume's chair trembling. Whether with rage or desire I couldn't tell, but I'm going to take a guess and say rage.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Chu grunted, even though his eyes were clearly for the lady fighter sitting across from me. Kujo leaned back in his chair, throwing his arm over the back of it of taking another sip of beer. I lifted my own mug to take a drink, but found it to be empty of any tea.

"Nothin. Just these two here mocking me for being completely worthless. I think I'll hit the hay early and you can entertain Bonnie and Clyde here." I replied, rising from the table to leave. For his part Chu did try to hide his glee to have the honor of being seated at the same table as his crush. Natsume opened her mouth to call me back but I shook my head as I headed towards the stairs. They had made me upset, and now I wanted nothing more to sink into sleep. If I was lucky maybe I would dream of Youko.

Kujo shouted something to me, but I ignored him. I went up the stairs quickly, brushing past other patrons hurrying to get some dinner. I had heard of many fighters skipping sleep in order to train all week 24/7. The day right before the tournament they planned to sleep all day so they would be fresh for the big day.

As I reached the top of the stairs I caught the scent of roses. This surprised me since I didn't remember there being any fresh banquets of flowers delivered to the rooms. Unless a special lady was wearing a very strong perfume, I doubted this scent would her anyway. It wasn't overpowering or sickening like perfumes were. Actually, it smelled completely natural. As if I had stepped into a garden on the first day of spring.

I inhaled the scent, closing my eyes for a second to absorb it. It brought back good and bad memories. I always thought it was funny, how the scent of roses no matter how faint always followed Kurama. I used to tease him about it all the time before he betrayed me. A small sigh even escaped my lips at the memory.

"You enjoy the scent, do you?" Said an all too familiar voice. Yanked out of my reverie my eyes snapped open. Standing only a few feet in front of me, apparently amused was _him_. The imposter!

I gaped at him, unsure of what to say. Then my lips turned into a hard line. My heart turned to ice as I looked upon this person who dared to demolish everything Youko had claimed. His signature move, decorating himself as a rose to better appeal to his audience. A small smile graced his lips as he stepped towards me. I felt a snarl reach my lips as he reached out a hand to touch me.

"Lay off, fucker. Before I rearrange that pretty face of yours." I growled, letting my demon energy leak out. I may not have much, but what I do have shown I'm a force to be reckoned with. The kid's face instantly morphed before me.

From a gentle, kind demeanor his features switched to full alert. His expression hardened into an angry mask as his shoulders tense. I wanted to laugh at the way his delicate features took on the same expression Youko's had taken when he was ready to murder you. A morbid thought occurred to me if Youko had died, it could have possible this kid summoned his ghost. Then talked to him, even, learning his small quirks to make himself appear authentic. The thought made my already cold heart turn the rest of my body numb as I came off the stairs and towards the imposter.

"I don't know what angers you, but you have no reason to blame me for it. I suggest you watch how much you drink before heading for bed. It tends to impair one's judgments. So consider carefully your situation and whom you're challenging." He said to me, and a cold laugh escaped me. Here he was, a pretty boy glaring up at me trying to talk me down. I stepped forward again, but he still did not move.

"Smell my breath, _Kurama_. I drank mint tea before deciding to go to bed. My judgment is hardly impaired. As a matter of fact, it's crystal clear." I snarled, my clipped wings beginning to spread. The memory of flight stored there and ready for battle.

There are many reasons as to why so many demons dedicate their entire lives to battle. For some it's to gain revenge for a crime. An excuse to hurt and humiliate another living being. Another being the sheer blood and adrenaline rush one gets right before a fight. The world around you slows down to a millisecond where you are able to predict the world around you. Clarity only achievable through facing an opponent you intended to take down with your entire being.

In front of me the boy's eyes were glittering emeralds. I had expected him to be much taller than me. At least by a few inches, but I was the one that dwarfed him. If not by much, enough for him to have to tilt his head up slightly to meet me in the eye. Clearly, I had pissed him off. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to raise his right hand to his hair.

_Just like Youko._

I had to hand it to the kid, he knew my silver fox's moves down to a science. Either he had broken into Spirit World to review his files or had gained information from certain individuals. A part of me, the ever stupid positive part was dead certain Youko wasn't dead. That somehow, through all the years, he had survived. Damn, listen to me. I sound like a desperate housewife praying her husband isn't cheating on her. Though, in my world it would probably end up being a guy.

"You're quite the fool not to take a hint when it's given to you freely." Kurama said, his fingers drawing out a perfectly bloomed rose right out of his hair. He let it dance around his fingers, making sure I could see. He hurdled the rose over his knuckles faster and faster, until it was nothing more than a spinning blur.

A cheap trick, one I had taught Youko myself. A small warning I had invented to show how deft I was. It took a lot of discipline and patience to master that trick, no matter if it was cheap or not. The hurdling rose caught the eye drawing your attention to it. Leaving an opening to allow you to slip up an opponent for escape.

I do admit, while lady luck has been smiling on me so far I've done well. Up till now I kept my wits about me and kept my feet planted in reality. When I saw that familiar trick, however, my eyes locked on it. I became completely mesmerized by this colorful blur. Next thing I know, I'm falling down the stairs.

It was nothing more than a small brush of energy. A gentle shove even compared to the power he was holding back. Merely a brush of it and I found myself falling backwards. I had been sloppy, completely ignoring my surroundings and kindling the rage within me.

I stumbled backwards a few steps before I hit the edge of the stairs. I fell backwards arms failing to grasp onto something as I continued to descend. My back hit the stairs hard and I bounced slightly before reeling completely out of control. I swear I bounced off each stair on my way down, knocking other patrons off their feet to join me in my descent. By the time I found myself on the ground floor again at least three other people were piled on top of me. Above me I heard the wild cackling of a certain Irish demon whose ass I meant to kick once I crawled out from all these people.

The demons who had fallen down with me were all grumbling and cursing. As I dragged myself out from the lot of them one of them punched me in the shoulder. I shouted a curse at him over my shoulder as I staggered up. Groaning because my leg had taken a hard hit. I limped to the nearest chair and grabbed the back of it, refusing to sit down. Childish as it maybe I didn't want to show weakness. I turned my head to see Ginger (no way in hell I'm calling him Kurama anymore) staring down at the scene with wide eyes. His mouth forming a small, perfect O before he crossed his arms over his chest. Biting his thumb as he closed his eyes and began to snicker.

There was no hint of the man prepared to kill me in the hallway from earlier. Instead, his shoulders were shaking as he tried to muffle the laughter waiting to burst out of him. Humiliation curdled in my stomach as if I had food poisoning. For a moment I felt ashamed of having had an outburst in the hallway.

Jin must have been on the stairwell when I took my fall. He was floating near the ceiling and landed gently on his feet next to me. The biggest grin on his face I had ever seen. I almost smirked back but I tilted my head up and locked eyes with Ginger. He raised his eyebrows in response and shrugged his shoulders as if he had no idea as to why I had suddenly fell down the stairs.

_I know who you really are. _I mouthed across the noisy room. Other demons laughing in an uproar at their unfortunate comrades who were just now beginning to get up themselves.

_I will tell HIM what you have done. And when he finds out, you will regret ever to have existed._

This time Ginger wore a quizzical expression. I wondered if he could read lips when he mouthed back,

_Who is Him?_

I just smirked at him knowingly, about to storm back up there and send him flying through the wall when a heavy hand fell on my shoulder. I flinched, expecting to be punched in the face when I craned my neck to see who it was. To my surprise it was Jin, now gently stirring me back up the stairs towards Ginger who had taken on his normal calm demeanor.

"Eh, had a bit too much gin, did you? You really must watch how much you drink Master. You're not at your best when you do." Jin lectured me, and it took me a minute to understand the joke. He had said it in such a casual manner I didn't catch it. When I did I snorted and rolled my eyes, shooting a glare at Ginger. Gin and Jin. Never can have too much of both.

When we finally ended up in the hallway again, Ginger had retreated a few paces back. Calmly watching as Jin led me to my door and gently opened it up for me as if expecting me to bolt. I continued glaring at the red head even as I was gently but firmly pushed into my room.

"Sorry about him, Kurama. He's a fan of Hiei, but not you." Jin said apologetically, already blocking the doorway with his back turned to me. I felt pissed off at being watched like a child and considered just kicking the Wind Master in the back to get at the imposter. I heard a light laugh echo in the hallway as Ginger apparently found me amusing.

"I understand his sentiments, Jin. If I found a rival I apparently hanging out with Hiei I should find myself lacking better judgment as well. Tell your friend I apologize for teasing him, but to be careful whom he chooses to challenge." Ginger replied calmly. The two of them exchanged a few more pleasantries before Jin closed the door and locked it. He visibly sighed as he turned around, opening his mouth to talk to me. I beat him to the point.

"Change the subject. We're not talking about it." I snapped. Jin blinked, miffed but he just shook his head. I walked over to the bed and plopped down, reaching down to unlace my boots so my feet could breath. My leg had begun to burn slightly from the tumble and I wondered if I could wrap a warm towel around it to ease the pain.

"Alright. Do think your son will recognize you since you have been so long?" Jin questioned, leaning his back against the door. Bastard, he knew I wanted to pound that pretty boy's face into the dirt.

"You know, I thought about it. To be honest I hope he doesn't recognize me. I doubt he would even if I wanted him too. When he was younger he made me this hat." I answered, picking my hat up from my belt where I tucked it and waving it around for emphasis.

"I began to wear this all the time ever since. I've been told I look completely different without it on. Younger, actually. Looking at my face you wouldn't guess I was very old, would you?" I explained to Jin. He nodded his head as he thought about what I had said.

"I suppose. Will you recognize your son, do you think? Is he the type to fight?" Jin asked, appearing interested. I wondered if he wasn't just acting the part of enraptured listener to distract me. Considering he completely outclassed me in the strength department I didn't have much of a choice to begin with.

"To be honest, I may not recognize him. I don't know if he's been…injured like I have. He may just be in hiding so he can win the tournament. Doesn't want anyone to know who he is." I said, now thoughtful. Now there was a thought. Maybe the kid had been hired by Youko to pose as him so he could win? It sounded like something he would do. A distraction for the other fighters so he could come swooping in at the last second to defeat his opponents.

"He's a fighter?"

"Well, technically no. He is however much stronger than me, always has been. When I left he was hell bent on being King of Makai. He might even already be an S Class by now." I said, awe in my voice. The mere thought of Youko being S Class took my breath away. He was certainly intelligent enough to reach that level. He had easily risen through the ranks to become A Class so it was certainly realistic.

"Kuro." Jin said, catch my attention. He was giving me a hard glare that made me nervous. I raised my chin as I tossed my boots to the side. Lurching up as I limped my way over to the bathroom to retrieve a towel.

"Hm?"

"When was it you left?" Jin asked me, and I heard him catch his breath. I held mine as well, refusing to answer. As I turned on the hot water and waited to start seeing steam I retrieved a towel from the rack.

"Master Kuro, I asked you a question."

"And I'm not going to answer. How did you even hear about me looking for my son? I only told Natsume and Kujo about what I was doing." I replied. When the water began to produce steam I dumped the towel into the bathtub so it could get a thorough soaking. I wanted it to be nice and hot before I wrapped it around my leg.

"I overheard the conversation from where I was sitting." Jin answered, tapping one of his pointed ears. I glanced at him but didn't reply. I put my hand in the water to check the temperature. Yep, good and hot.

"That, and it's obvious you're looking for someone."

This time as I turned off the water I turned to face him. Obvious? I had tried (emphasis on _tried_) to stay under the radar. Unfortunately, that hadn't really worked out for me so well ever since I had come here. Which made me wonder if Aki and the others had made it home safely. Maybe, one day, if I lived long enough I could go to his village and visit.

"Obvious as in how? It's not as if I'm walking around holding a poster saying, 'Have you seen this child?'" I replied, swirling the towel in the water to make sure it was soaked. Jin was leaning against the wall with a serious expression on his face as I worked. I knew I was in trouble if a funny, carefree guy like him was mad at me.

"The way you look at people! Every time we're leaving town you peer into everyone's face. I didn't catch it straight on because I assumed you were taking in the sites. You have this lost look in your eye, Kuro. I believe when you said you haven't been in the Makai for a while. It's where you were before that bothers me." Jin explained to me.

I bit my lip, drawing the now hot and steaming towel out. I twisted the towel hard to get the excess water out as I limped my way back to the bed. Jin stepped out of the way to allow me to get through. When I reached the bed I pretty much fell into it. I crawled towards the pillows, flopping over onto my back. I sat up, beginning to wrap my leg in the towel.

"If you had seen what I've seen, you would be lost too." I said quietly as Jin pulled up a chair next to the bed. The wind master gave me almost this sad puppy eyed dog look. I let the silence sink into the room as the tension between us thickened. After a while I decided to break the silence.

"Why are you here?" I asked Jin, my voice low. The wind master didn't answer right away. The thought had been at the back of my mind ever since I had returned. Ever since I had met Jin he seemed to be looking out for me.

Seeking me out after I handed him the nachos. Lingering over me when I passed out and woke up with my head cradled in Natsume's lap. Even coming to my defense when it came to Chu and making sure I stayed out of trouble when it came to Ginger. (I suppose I could call him Kurama from now on. Considering referring to him as Ginger is also insult to Jin who also happens to be a red head.)

I studied the younger demon who gazed down his feet. Jin's ears were no longer pointed, but rounded like a human's. I saw a hint of red grace the tips of ears as his face became one of intense concentration. I pulled myself up, shoving the pillows behind me up against the headboard so I could get a better view. Jin didn't look me in the eye as he spoke, his eyes wandering to the window. I suppose he expected an explanation to jump and present itself.

"You seemed like you needed a friend."

His voice so quiet, I barely even caught it with my sharp hearing. It was as if Jin had breathed the words rather than actually say them. I turned my head to look at him with wide eyes. The wind master stood up abruptly, brushing imaginary lint off his pants. He was now completely blushing as his eyes focusing on everything in the room except me. They kept darting around like small birds and I wondered if they wouldn't just roll right out of his head.

"I'm that pathetic, huh?" I asked Jin, relaxing into my pillows. A surprised look came over his face as he glanced at me. He had already made his way over to the door, his hand on the doorknob. Then a small smile teased the edge of his mouth showing off a tooth that stuck out over his bottom lip.

"No, Kuro, you're not pathetic. I'll admit you're methods in dealing with people are…unorthodox. I don't know why you hate Kurama, and I'm not going to push you to tell me. But whatever happened in your past, you have to make peace with it now. I'm sorry about what happened to you, but I think your son is lucky to have you for a father. No demons I know can even name theirs." Jin said opening and exiting the room before I could reply.

He left me there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot. I blinked, staring at the closed door as if I expected him to walk right back in as if he forgot to retrieve something. For Jin to say such a thing caused me to pause and consider what he had said. Jin had a point on me putting to peace the ghosts of my past. However, the things bothering me had happened recently.

My first night in the land of the living I woke up sweating despite the room being freezing cold. I had dreamt I was back in Spirit World in the prison. Instead of being tortured I had been out in the Yard. Spirit World was always in a state of twilight, not sunrise nor sundown. I had hidden in a shadow of the great stone wall that surrounded the Yard. I remember leaning up against it, my face lifted up to the sky inventing new consolations match the faint stars.

It had been soft and peaceful at the moment. A lull in the afterlife as around me other inmates wandered around. A few demons were chatting in various small groups trying to ignore the fact we were all stuck here until judgment was passed upon us. Not far away from me I heard the screech of metal on metal as another prisoner entered the Yard. Like everyone else, I ignored them until I heard a shout.

I turned just as two ogres threw a sobbing into the dirt. Laughing at her hysterical crying as they slammed the bar's shut and locked her in with the rest of us. The woman lurched to her feet, banging bruised knuckles on the iron bars screaming for them to let her back in. Now all around me the other prisoners had stopped to watch her with interest. A couple casting her lustful glances as they began to edge closer.

I straightened up from the wall about to approach her myself when I felt something hit my foot. I glanced down and spotted something sparkle in the dirt near my feet. I scooped it up in one hand, thinking it was nothing more than a rock to better a inspect it and froze.

It was a tear gem.

Next morning found me up and ready, right leg aching but other than that useable. I was no longer limping which I counted as a blessing when I made my way downstairs to breakfast. My third day among the living and I still had no clue as what to do once my week was up. I suppose I thought maybe at the end I would be dealt out a death sentence. Which wouldn't be unlikely since by now the Spirit World Defense Force would be knocking on my door any day now. They must have noticed one of their most prized prisoners had gone missing by now.

On the other hand as I sat down to a mountain of bacon courtesy of the bartender it suddenly occurred to me. I truly had no idea what to _do _with myself. Sure, I had found a temporary fix as a Fighting Director for this group. But even then I stood a high chance of being dumped on my ass as the tournament was over. Who knows, maybe I could make a living working as a Rice Ball vendor for the rest of my life. At least I would have all the sour plums I could eat.

As it began to become lighter outside I saw Shishi stumbled down the stairs. His hair mussed up as he blearily accepted the cup of coffee with fixings from the bar and fell heavily into the first chair he came across. He took a few gulps, closing his eyes as the caffeine worked through his system. When had taken his third gulp he opened his eyes and they focused on me. Automatically they narrowed to pinpricks as he set down his mug on the table.

"I see you're still alive and kicking. Chu hasn't dumped your ass on the pavement yet?" Shishi sneered, glaring at me. By now I knew better than to pick a fight with any of these guys. I would lose outright and would no longer have the protection of the group. But after what had happened last night with Kurama, I was in a sour mood as I stood up to challenge him.

"Go fuck yourself, asshole! If you've got a problem with me say it to my face, or say it to my face. Your choice." I snarled, and Shishi smirked at me as if he knew something I don't. He rose from his seat, sauntering over to me as if he had all day. I dug my claws into the palm of my hand to keep myself from punching in his pretty face.

"You think you're so slick for tricking my friends, don't you? I know who you really are, so don't go trying to be all 'buddy-buddy' with Jin and the others. You're just using them to look out for yourself when it all comes crashing down."

I felt my face burning up as my clenched fists began to shake. I wanted to punch this bastard so bad I would have gladly given my right arm for the right. Shishi continued to give me a knowing smirk which didn't help the situation. I took a deep breath, locking gazes with him as I spoke.

"The conditions of me training them were clear from day one. As for it all 'crashing down' nothing is going to happen. Even if it dead I can assure you I'll step forward well before any of you gets hurt." I snarled at Shishi, my wings pulled tight against my back. Shishi continued to smile at me as he face began to morph.

Horns grew out of his head, his eyes becoming wider as his pupils shrank. Instead of neat rows of square teeth he now had a mouth full of fangs. I took a step back, losing my bravado. He looked ready to kill me and I sure he was when a voice interrupted us.

"Shishi, leave Master Kuro alone." Calm, serene as the sea as Touya slowly walked toward us. He must have been watching us from the stairs before deciding to intervene. I sure as hell hadn't run into him when I came downstairs this morning. Shishi's face instantly went back to normal as he gave Touya an innocent look.

"I'm just looking out for you, Touya. I don't trust this 'Kuro'. He isn't who he says he is, I know." Shishi said, and for a moment I panicked. I prayed to Enma my anxiety didn't show as I crossed my arms and glared at the blue haired fighter.

"Truly? I guess the white hair and striped tail gave me away?" I mocked him, and this time Shishi's grin grew wider as he nodded his head towards me.

"No. It's just yesterday some guy stopped by after you went back to your room. Said he wanted to talk to the bat demon who appeared out of nowhere." Shishi said smugly, and a shiver went up my spine. Touya gave me a quizzical look as if he expected me to answer.

"What do you mean out of nowhere?" Touya asked him.

"Guy said he was from Spirit World. That he was searching for an escaped convict by the name of 'Kuronue'."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Alright, I believe that chapter was long enough. It felt like it certainly for me. The small insert of Kuronue's dream is from his time in Spirit World. I'm not starting a third part where you see him after he gets arrested, that is in the Past sequence. But we're getting there, along with Kuro getting stabbed by bamboo spears. Lots of fun, lots of fun._


	24. New Hope

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Don't be surprised if there is a sudden slew of updates. I've been on a roll today with writing the next chapter since I want to wrap up this story. No promises, though. Enjoy! ^_^  
><em>

New Hope, as it turned out, wasn't the village for me. Ironic name to be sure since the people who ended up there had no other place to go. There are many villages like that. Some of the larger ones which have a bit more money are called towns. Gangs roaming the streets, beating the crap out of any lone demon stupid enough to show himself. Towns are usually where fight parties and teams start and begin working their way up. Even going to travel around gaining a reputation for themselves. I heard Raizen started out in such a place, but I think he just kicks ass period.

I did happen to come across one of the villages Youko owned. It was ironic because I remember it was one of the first ones he gained control over when it was just me and him. Back then it had been nothing more than a shanty town. Crude huts made out of mud and straw. Now there were actual houses made of rivers stones, cemented together with a special mortar they made themselves. In some place there were actually paved roads and walkways as people went about their business. Each person I saw had a healthy complexion, children with Buddha bellies dashing around playing with one another. Not to mention the shops selling clothes, food, and even a few specialty shops I had never seen before.

Not to mention their clothes. They were dressed in an array of colors. Royal purple, sky blue, and even a disgusting mustard yellow a young man proudly wore as if it was a medal of victory to him. Flowers as well bloomed everywhere I looked. Marigolds, dandelions, lilies, and roses all colors of the rainbow appeared to be everywhere. When I walked into town people gave me pitying looks as if I was a poor man. Compared to them, I was.

My clothes were dusty and torn from my flight. I had reduced my tunic to strips of cloth, my pants in rags I had to move in. In New Hope my boots had been stolen when I rented a room to sleep and I didn't want to search for them unless someone made a fuss and I was found out by Youko. I still had my small purse of meager coins with me. I was hoping to perhaps talk the tailor in town to giving me a low quality pair. Instead, a woman whom I didn't know actually walked right up to me and gave me change. Another demon, a handsome youth offered to let me stay at his house until I got back on my feet.

"I'm not staying long. I just need a pair of boots." I argued with him as he literally forced walked me towards one of the houses. He had told me his name was Skyler, he was hawk demon. His wings, which were like mine set on his back, were different shades of red and brown. Skyler's eyes were sky blue, his namesake. His feet were talons like a birds but covered in dark ox leather. I commented on the red bandanna he wore about him being a bandit and he just smiled at me.

"If my father lets me, I hope one day to join his Majesty Youko Kurama. All of his men are rumored to be A Class. I'm only C." Skyler told me, completely ignoring the fact I was using all my might to resist him. I kept craning my head to see if anyone would recognize me. I had pulled my hat low over my eyes to hide my face, but I was still worried I would be recognized by a passerby.

When we reached his house Skyler left me in his kitchen with beef jerky and fresh fruit freshly picked from his garden. As I sat there feasting on tangerines I looked around. Skyler's house was surprisingly rich for a commoner. He had hardwood floors, dark burgundy cushions for one to lay back on. His drapes even appeared to be made out of silk, cool to the touch when I ran my hand through them. It surprised me how much this small backwater village had changed since I had last seen it. Apparently, Youko had figured out if you treat people well they tend to remain loyal to you out of selfish greed rather than a sense of honor. I had taught him this trick from a young age. Why waste time being the evil dictator when you can just hand out candy and flowers to everyone?

Skyler came back a few minutes later with a pile of clothes for me to try on. Since he was an hawk demon there was no hassle of having to figure out how the hell to alter clothes so they fit on my back. People would be shocked at how difficult it is to put on clothes when you have wings. There is a lot of ripping and stitching involved, and I swear if I hadn't chosen life as a thief I could have made a living at being a seamstress. I just had to spend that much time fixing up my own clothes.

Feather brain was much more muscular than me, however, so when I put on his clothes they hung on my slender frame. Even though I wasn't starving, I had grown considerably skinner ever since I left behind the Silver Fox. Skyler noticed this and tried to press more food on me even though I hadn't finished the mountain he had set before me as he went about preparing tea.

"Where do you hail from, if you don't mind me asking?" Skyler asked as he spooned sugar, REAL sugar, into to chipped China cups. I watched with a mixture of fascination and licking my lips as I thought of a half way decent lie.

"Oh, you know, I just happened to fall out of the sky one day. Landed somewhere off the East Coast if you get my drift. You know they made me _walk _the entire way to the mainland?" I answered as I caught a whiff of Raspberry tea. I'm not much of a sweet tooth, but I've always found even with without sugar this particular tea has me coming back for seconds. I bet someone could strap me to a chair and bribe me to commit murder for a barrel of the stuff. Why they would resort to strapping me to a chair however I have no idea. Ask them.

"So, you can walk on water? Impressive considering you appear to be just as much of a youkai as I am." Skyler teased me as he walked over to the table. He served me tea first before sitting down across from me. I lifted the cup to my lips, taking a deep breath of the sweet scent. Welcoming as the warming sun of spring. I took a sip.

"Of course. I did just fall out of the sky, didn't I? Only natural I could do such a thing. Wading is considered walking on water, right?" I asked and Skyler nearly snorted tea out of his nose. He lowered his cup to fix me with a mock glare as I just smiled innocently at him.

"Fine. Play the mysterious stranger that just wandered into town. I doubt you arrived in the condition you did to make a fashion statement." Skyler said seriously, fixing me in place with his sky blue eyes. I remained silent for a minute, not wanting to give away any body language indicators I was on the run. To my fortune, right then there was a large cheer from outside.

I blinked, wondering if I was hearing things when another cheer went up again. This time Skyler gave me an equally puzzled look. I wondered if we were both thinking the same thing at the time. Had the entire village gone mad?

"Pardon me, let me go see what the hell is going on." Skyler said, rising from the table and walking into the living room. I got up as well with my tea and followed him. Skyler had opened the front door to peer out to see what all the commotion was about.

After a minute his eyes widened as he suddenly slammed the door shut. Dashing back into his bedroom in a whirl of feathers. I stared at him as if he had lost his mind as I heard him ripping through clothes. A second later he reappeared in the hallway, a decorated javelin in hand. His red bandana covering the lower half of his face. He surprised me since he had the air of a young warrior about him. Clearly, he was ready to go to battle whether he had a guest or not. As he went back towards the door he paused and turned towards me. His voice slightly muffled by the bandana.

"Sorry sir, but Lord Youko is here." Skyler informed me right before he flew out the door. I was left standing there trying to catch up on what had just happened. Apparently, my benefactor had just abandoned me to impress my would-be-killer. Once this clicked into place I began to panic, trying to think of a way to escape.

For Enma's sake, it was the middle of the afternoon! Why was Youko even prancing around in daylight? I quickly took note of my surroundings, and began closing any curtains Skyler had left open. While my fox did have a keen sense of smell, his sight was even better. Working alongside someone who appears to know your every move before you've even made a decision to move is a scary concept. Especially if they've made the decision to kill you.

Once I had made sure all the curtains were firmly shut and the front door locked, I grabbed blades and stood near the window. With the edge of my blade I opened the curtains just a slit to peer outside. What I saw shocked me and also annoyed me.

Skyler's house looked out onto the street. Right now it appeared as if the entire town was having a festival. Confetti was being thrown from the roofs of houses by children, crowns of flowers weaved for the occasion worn on the heads of young women. I even spotted young couples making out with each other in fits of passion. What the hell? They were all acting as if a great war had just ended. Then I saw who was strolling down the middle of the street, seemingly oblivious to the whole fanfare.

Youko walked among the people like a god. Head held high, his golden eyes flicking to the side to take note of revelers. A few passionate ones fell to their knees or ran out to touch the edge of his sleeve. Hoping for a bit of the power he had claimed as his own in the last few years. My mouth hung open, completely aghast at how they treated him. They acted as if Youko was a…_King_.

Behind him Youko's men marched behind him. They all had the same air of arrogance and power adopted from having a powerful leader. At the head of this second procession leading them was Yomi. No longer did he mirror the nervous young man I had seen before, but rather a confident captain returning from battle with his men. One couldn't sense any air of arrogance from Youko, only cool intelligence of a higher being. Despite myself I was in awe of how his presence alone fueled the fire for these people. They were all willing to drop whatever it was they were doing and to celebrate their homecoming. As the procession moved past me I caught a glimpse of Skyler pushing his way through the crowd to catch up.

I let the curtain fall back into place, stepping back from the window. Here was my chance to make my escape. With all the fanfare going on in town it would be a simple enough task to steal a pair of clothes, a few valuables, and to leave without anyone knowing. Skyler may mention a theft to his friends and family members. Though I doubted Youko would make the connection until someone mentioned it was a bat demon who had stolen from the hawk demon.

While I'm not one to take advantage of hospitality, I took it upon myself to raid Skyler's house. I cleared out his rooms of any valuables I could find. Jewelry, silverware, even gems if I could get my hands on them. An extra pair of clothes I would have to alter later so they wouldn't drag when I flew. Once I was all packed, I attached my newly acquired possessions to my back and slipped out the back door. The main crowd had moved down the town, leaving me to make my escape yet again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _This is mostly just to show how much trust people put into Youko back then. In real life it's not unusual for gangs to "protect" a neighborhood. But there are those gangs or criminal organizations that care for their own people in return for loyalty and not saying anything. In the anime Kurama always had the uncanny ability to get people to trust him. I mean, he betrays Hiei and the guy still trusts him with his life afterward! Something to think about. ;)_


	25. Good Day

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I recently started working on another story. "Assassin's Touch," a shounen-ai involving Zevran from Dragon Age Origins and Fenris from Dragon Age II. It's a video game series I got into and I absolutely love the characters! If you've ever played the series and like beautiful, sexy, hot elves then you might wanna read it. ^_^'_

Touya didn't automatically attack me. Well, actually, he made no move at all. At the mention of Spirit World his entire body went rigid. I could sense the tension in the room rise palpably as his glacier colored eyes focused on me. It was unnerving to lock gazes with him since I could see no black pupil to focus on in the sea of blue. I thought perhaps there was a slightly darker patch within his eyes that served as the pupil, but I didn't focus on it. Instead gazing at his eyebrows as Shishi scowled at the two of us.

"Unfortunate, but I do believe Spirit World has nothing to do with our Master Kuro." Touya said so coolly I was inclined to stare at him in complete shock. Sensing he was losing the upper hand Shishi glanced at me then back at his teammate. I had to resist the urge not to stick my tongue out at him in victory.

"Touya, it's obvious! Bat demon, escaped convict-" Shishi began once more before falling abruptly silent. I blinked, wondering why he had paused in his ranting when I sensed someone staring at my back. I turned around to see whom it was he was staring at and nearly had a heart attack. Standing at the top of the stairs leering at me was the imposter, _Kurama_.

Emerald eyes were locked with my own, seeming to register first surprise than recognition. I noticed his gaze travel downward, taking in my entire body. Coming up behind him was his partner in crime, Hiei, who was giving me a quizzical look. Kurama opened his mouth, than closed it. He seemed at a loss for words for once and at the same time on the verge of tears.

I narrowed my eyes, silently daring him to come closer to me. There was suspicion in his gaze but almost a desperate hope I was unfamiliar with. I turned my back to him, shoving past Shishi to get out the door. Spirit World had found me, I needed to move on. I couldn't stand here gazing at Kurama without the image of Youko haunting my mind. It had suddenly occurred me something here was very wrong in the present day. Youko would have never stood for someone to claim his name to fame. As a matter of fact, he would have squandered any such uprising as soon as it had started.

As I pushed open the door I heard the pounding of feet behind me. I felt slim fingers lock around my elbow and attempt to pull me back into the inn. I yanked back, surprised at the strength of the person holding me as I turned to snap at them. To my shock it was Kurama, his eyes slightly unfocused as he scrutinized my face. His emerald eyes wide in astonishment as he took in my features. I hissed, letting out a low growl in warning as I tried to jerk my arm out of his grasp. For such a slim figure he was surprisingly strong physically speaking.

"Let go." I hissed, stepping out of the inn and pulling him along with me. Kurama followed almost willingly, stumbling on the threshold of the inn as he began to speak.

"I know you. I _remember _you." Kurama said, sounding almost desperate. There was a hint of suspicion in his gaze, with Hiei's locked on the both of us as he waited for me to take some action. To deny, perhaps, I knew this man. Twisting around, I managed to break free of his grasp as I stepped back into the street. Early risers were just now making their way groggily to the training grounds, blinking wearily at the bright morning sun. Few spared me a glance as they walked by me, completely ignoring the bat demon and ginger human glaring at each other.

"Charming. I remember you, too. You shoved me down the stairs." I snapped feeling heat rise to my face. A few fighters had paused to watch with interest at the two strangers in the street. Kurama had come out of the inn, his bottom lip trembling as he reached out a shivering hand as if to touch me. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was in shock. Hiei's eyes were beginning to widen with growing alarm as he glanced at his partner than at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kurama replied, his voice hollow. His breathing and heartbeat had hitched, I could sense it from where I stood. A growing desperation was becoming clear on his features as he held out both his hands, empty of any weapons as if to calm me. This only angered me more as I let out a low growl, backing further into the street.

"Please, I….I didn't recognize at first." Kurama said, his voice shaking despite him trying to remain calm. His voice cracked on the last part as he took another step forward.

"Forgive me."

I barely heard the last part, turning on my heel and diving into an alleyway. I heard him yell, call out to me as I weaved in between the houses away from the training grounds. Past the groups of fighters heading to another day's work. I kept going even after I passed the borders of the city, gangs of demons stopping to watch me with interest as I darted past them.

I can't say how long or how fast I ran. Only by the time the sun was in the middle of the sky did I bother to look back to see how far I had run. I had finally stopped upon a hilltop at what I judged five miles away from Gandara. My bad leg ached and was beginning to throb from being pushed so hard without preparation. I had an excellent view of the city from where I stood. I narrowed my eyes, trying to make out whether any figures were following me. I spotted no on pursuing me from my vantage point nor sense any spirit energy headed in my general direction. I concealed my own energy signature as I continued going in my chosen direction.

What Kurama had said unnerved me. The glaze in his eyes as he gawked at me reminded me of a drowning man. Unable to comprehend reality beyond a base instinct to survive. I felt the same sort of panic engulfing me as I walked, ignoring the growing agony in my bad leg as I did so. When I tripped over a rock jutting from the ground I saw black spots before my eyes. Having to stop altogether to regain my vision, taking deep breaths to fight the rising nausea.

Today, obviously, wasn't a good day for me. Thrust from a comfortable existence into fleeing for my life was nothing new to me. However, back then I had a fully functioning leg. Not the half rotted carcass of one that prevented me from dashing at a full gallop. I could, of course, put my hat on. There was a spell upon it that prevented me from feeling pain in my bad leg. However, if I suddenly got cut or someone lopped off my leg I wouldn't feel a thing. Pain wouldn't register in my mind until I removed my hat so I used this mixed blessing sparingly.

I decided it would be best to stop and sit before I moved on. I wasn't sure which way to head or where to go. I had a vague notion of wanting to visit Raizen's grave to pay my respects. Perhaps leave an offering of some sort asking for guidance in the coming future. My bones ached at the thought of being pursued by the Spirit World Defense Force. I knew eventually they would come after me, I had just not known they would pin me to a particular place in the Makai so soon.

I came across a bit of shade in the form of a tree. Its branches were covered in pink cherry blossoms reaching to the sky. I let out a small sigh of relief as I all but collapsed against the trunk, thankful for the rest.

I leaned my head against the tree gazing up at the sky. Today was unusually cool and I mentally thanked Inari for this blessing. My entire body ached from being forced to flee. The sun filtering through the branches made me drowsy. A gentle breeze picked up rustling the leaves above me. I yawned, suddenly exhausted. Taking out my hat I smacked it on my thigh, a cloud of dust making me sneeze. Poor, ragged old thing. Still, other than my pendant it was one of the most important possessions in my life. Unfortunately, I had lost my pendant a while back like the idiot I was.

I put my hat on, bringing the rim of it down low over my face to block out the sun. I let out a contented sigh, shifting into a more comfortable position to sleep. As I drifted off, I had the vague notion of only taking a small nap. However, within moments I had fallen fast asleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I bet none of you were expecting that! Well, okay, maybe a couple of you saw it coming. We have only a few chapters left to go, and they will be intense! So I suggest finding yourself a box of tissue and your favorite blanky._


	26. Live Capture

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school. LOL_

So for a while I fell back to my old life. Almost, to be honest. Having relied on Youko for so long hindered me since now I was unused to caring for myself. Stealing became a risk I didn't usually take unless I was desperate. I managed to sell the valuables I had stolen for a decent price but the money from those didn't last me long. I resorted to taking odd jobs to support myself, but my health quickly began to grow worse.

Over the years I heard rumors and stories of Youko's exploits. Clearly, he was doing well for himself. The infamous thief working his way between the borders of two extreme powers. Beginning to slowly but surely cut out a third portion of territory one mile at a time. Despite my qualms about his powers, I felt a strange sense of pride and embarrassment.

Pride that I alone held the private knowledge I had found and raised the legendary Silver Fox. Embarrassment because I had not seen the growing ambitious figure under my care. If I looked down further at myself I could even dredge up a good portion of regret to make me miserable for several hours.

I managed to scrape a living from odd jobs, hiring myself out even as an assassin for those certain characters I didn't approve of. Sneaking in and out of high security places wasn't hard for me under the cover of darkness. However, they have highly trained people for this so I was usually cheap choice when it came to the matter.

I never stayed to long in one place. I constantly moved from town to town, even falling as low to stay near Maze Castle which wasn't cut off at the time. Only the weakest demons stayed near the castle, only for the protection the stronger demons within provided in return for grunt work from the weaklings. I met Suzaku, even, at the time. He was impressed with my power enough to try and recruit me as one of his "guards", but I refused. I could not stand eating humans and that was all he feasted on every day. It sickens me just thinking about it.

Finally, one day, my luck ran out. It came in the form of me lingering along the riverside. The day was bright, the air cool but the sun warm on my back. I had decided to ignore the impending doom I always felt when it came to Youko. You see, I had woken up that morning with a question in my head.

_Did Youko really want me dead?_

True, Youko had gone out of his way to track me down. Even made attempts to kill me but today it suddenly occurred to me they were half-assed. Either he decided I was no threat or a remarkably hidden humane part of him still existed in there. Either way as I was washing my face that morning I couldn't help but think how odd it was someone as smart as Youko hadn't had me killed yet. I suppose on a level I wasn't a threat. I didn't want revenge neither had I gone out of my way to hinder him.

As I was beginning to scrub the cold water over my arms I noticed a caravan not too far away up the road. They were fairly large, consisting of four large covered wagons pulled by Oxen. The great beasts with blue fur and five horns on their head. Two on each side jutting from their mouths like tusks and one in the middle of their forehead shaped in a dome. I raised my head, tipping the brim of my hat up to get a better look at them. They were heavily armed from the head down. I could barely make out their faces from where I was, but they didn't appear to take any notice of me. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my washing. Just as I was getting up to leave one of the men stepped away and pointed me out to his men.

"Hey, you Kuronue?" One of the men asked me. I froze, completely taken off guard by this stranger. Seeing my reaction he smirked and waved for the rest of his guys to come over.

"Oh, so you are him? Heh, we've been hearing stories about you all over the Makai. You were called _Black Fox_ when I was younger. No one could catch you! No one knew who you were, but ever since this Youko guy has started he's been lookin for you. Big reward for anyone who can bring you to him alive." The guard said as he began to approach me. I let out a low growl allowing my demon energy to leak out. He stopped at the edge of the river watching me than started cracking up laughing. My hand fell to my blades as I backed away towards the cliffs. I was outnumbered ten to one and I could already feel the rest of his warriors beginning to release their energy as they approached. They were all C class, but in large numbers was more than a match for a middle B class for myself.

One of them was a bat demon like me, but the ugly variety. Two huge fangs jutted out from over his lip. Vampire bat demon, I guessed. Nasty buggers, they were hard to kill off once they decided to start attacking. The guard smirked, his arms crossed as he waved to someone atop the cliff. Too late for me, I heard the rustling above me.

I spun on my heel not bothering to look above as I shot down the riverbank. I only made it two steps before a heavy neat descended upon me. I yelped, trying to break free. I dug my claws into the netting and tried to rip it apart. Even resorting to my own fangs and gnawing futilely at my bonds to no avail. I had already gotten myself tangled beyond reason with my struggles but I didn't quit. I threw myself against the rocks, roaring even as my captors descended upon me. I writhed and bucked, biting an ankle, slashing out a unprotected hand. I got jostled and kicked in turn, eventually my jailers pinning my legs, arms, and wings down so they could transport me across the river to one of their carts.

They tossed me unceremoniously in the back with me screaming and flinging curses at them. I was ignored as they slammed the doors shut and bolted them. Underneath me I felt the cart jerk to start as the oxen were whipped up to begin moving. I threw myself against the closed walls only succeeding in giving myself a near concussion.

"BASTARDS! LET ME OUT!" I screeched kicking the walls with my feet. I heard laughter outside from my kidnappers as they pounded on the cart in reply. Eventually, I quieted down to the point where I coud hear their jeers from outside.

Forced to lie on my side, my wings were folded at a painful angle against my back. I squirmed trying to ease the tension but just ended up tightening my bonds even more. I fell asleep at some point more from boredom than exhaustion. My stomach grumbled now and again, I hadn't bothered to eat breakfast that morning. I snoozed for a couple of hours before I jolted awake, wondering what it was that had woken me up. Then I realized the cart was no longer moving. I blinked, wishing I could see in the dark. No light came in but I could hear voices outside talking. A moment later the doors to my prison swung open momentarily blinding me by the light streaming in.

I squinted my eyes, trying to see who it was. I made out a hand reaching for my face and without thinking I rose up on my knees with a howl, sinking my fangs into the hand. I heard a cry from my captor before I got punched in the stomach. My breath left me in a soft _whoosh_ forcing me to double over gasping for air. I started coughing as my captor cursed and stamped his feet in pain.

"Boss, you alright? He gave ya a nasty bite there." Said a concerned voice. I heard a grunt before a hand dug into my hair, dragging me out of the cart and dumping me in the dirt.

"Damn bat, I ain't get paid enough for this. I betcha Youko only wants him so he can skin the bloody coward alive. Ain't the right, pretty boy?" The demon above me asked, kicking the side of my head. I let out a low hiss earning a few laughs. My eyes had adjusted to the bright light and I saw it was early evening. Behind him the sun had begun to set, casting him and his men in shadows. I squinted up at him, and felt my heart skip a beat. He was giving me a calculating glare, his eyes running up and down my body as if measuring something.

"Youko said he wanted him returned in _general_ good health, right? Alive too?" My kidnapper asked one of his guards. A younger demon who was entirely blue with slanted green eyes nodded his head, peering at me curiously.

"Yep, those were the terms. Said anyone who brought him in alive would get one hundred hiroseki stones. Fifty if he's dead." The lackey answered his voice quavering as he glanced back down at me. He looked almost sympathetic for my case. I noticed bruises on his neck and arms, and he had a thinness about him that spoke of his meals being stolen. Despite my situation my heart went out to him. Poor kid probably wouldn't live the rest of the year out if he didn't learn to take care of himself. Or maybe managed to get taken on as an apprentice to a kinder demon.

"Good. Get me my skinning knife." The man said, his hand open ready to receive the requested tool. His apprentice paled considerably, but hastily darted off to wrestle a large knife out of a pack. In less than a minute he had come back and gives it hilt first to his master. Above me the older demon chuckled, running his thumb along the edge of the blade.

"What are you going to do with that, boss?" One his guards asked. They had all crowded around and I noticed they had set up camp for the night. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but still glared defiantly from my place on the ground. He smirked, letting out a sharp laugh as lowered the knife.

"Did you sharpen this yesterday like I asked?" The demon asked his apprentices. By the young man's face I judged this order had never been given in the past as he hung his head in shame. Probably expecting to get beaten for it, I imagined.

"No, sir. I did not." The apprentice whispered quietly, his eyes staring at the toes of his shoes. His master laughed again, motioning for two of his men to come forward.

"Good. One of gag him, I don't want this one biting his tongue while I'm doing this. You, my sweet, are going to enjoy soaring on clipped wings. A dull knife is always best, no?" He asked with me with an evil smirk.

I don't claim to be brave or be a hero. But right then I screamed, arching my back and desperately trying to spread my wings. I don't know what I would have done had I actually managed to escape tied up as I was. All I accomplished however my wings were twitching as if I was having a seizure. This made the rest of the men laugh as they descended upon me like a flock of vultures to road kill.

I don't know how long it lasted, but I knew I was screaming the entire time. Five men had to hold me down so I would not be able to fatally injure myself on the knife. Later I heard them speaking of how I had begged for them to stab me in the heart so I wouldn't have to deal with the agony. By the time they were done I was a sobbing mess curled in on myself my newly clipped wings throbbing. Shreds of my wings and bone lay all around covered in blood beginning to become hard and crackly as they dried in the hot air.

Night came and passed without incident. I was gagged, and when they offered me food I didn't respond. I refused water when they tried to give it to me and remained silent. The apprentice looked heart broken, whispering comforting words to me through the night. I whimpered a few times but from hopelessness rather than pain. My heart thudded in my chest going through the motions of being alive even as I fell into a sort of half sleep.

When the sun rose, poking its first rays through the morning mists like prodding fingers I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see my newly shaped wings in the light. I wanted to lie down on the ground and sink into the dirt, become one with the roots of the trees. This wasn't so because a couple of men hooked me up under the arms and tossed me back into the cart.

"We don't have a long way to go now. Youko is going to be pleased to see you, Pet." The demon who had cut my wings said, cackling as he ordered his men to hurry up.

The cart bumped and creaked its way down the road. This time they left the cart open to let the sun hit me. My blades had been taken and wrapped in cloth to prevent me from trying to make an escape. I nodded off again, exhausted from having stayed up in the night. Next when I awoke it was noon and the men were dragging me from the cart.

For a few moments I was confused and disoriented from waking up so fast. My head felt heavy from sleep and there were excited shouts coming from outside my cart. I was being shoved and kicked, demons I didn't know shoving each other as I was rushed through the crowd. At one point three men hefted me up and carried me above the heads of the demon as if we were in a parade. Demons shouted at me as they passed but none dared to touch me. I was, after all, Youko's prisoner. Whatever punishment he wished to inflict upon me was his right and his alone.

As a matter of fact, I didn't even see Youko anywhere. I was simply dumped on the ground near a banked campfire, the embers inside still glowing. I struggled against my bonds flapping my clipped wings feebly as if I could still fly if I tried hard enough. One of the men bent over me inspecting me his brow furrowed in concentration. I shot a glare at him threatening him with my eyes and he cracked up laughing. Patting me on the cheek as he stood up.

"Alright, looks like the way he described you. You're the fifth one this month, batty. For your sake I hope they got the wrong one. HEY! Youko-sama!" The young demon hollered. I stared at him in disbelief for the casual way he called him. For a moment I wondered if I had fallen through a crack in the world into an alternate dimension. But no, I noticed to late there was a tent separate from all the others. It was at least five times as huge and I could already tell it was made of silks by the way the cloth shimmered when the wind swept through the camp. How would you go about keeping such a thing clean?

A hush fell over the crowd then. Behind me I heard my captor taking swallowing nervously as the flap to the tent rustled. To my horror a slim fingers reached out, brushing aside the cloth as he stepped out. Youko's deep golden eyes were slightly narrowed as his head emerged taking in the scene before him. As he stepped out I could physically feel his gaze lock on me. Take in my ragged appearance, noting the thinness of my frame since last we'd met. I managed to get on my knees since I regused to be killed lying down. I glared at him daring him to murder me.

Youko stepped into full view his white slippers kicking up small clouds of dust as he walked towards me. This was _Youko Kurama_. The great Silver Fox. A King of Thieves who ruled the Makai as a shadow king. He closed the distance between us and stopped only a foot away, staring down at me. I raised my eyes my wings moving unconsciously. I saw his eyes flicker as they took in their bloodied state.

"Who clipped his wings?" Youko asked. His voice rang in the silence of the clearing. Behind me I heard the demon almost laughing with either maniac delight or happiness. There was no emotion in Youko's voice, only mere curiosity as if he were asking what my favorite color was.

"I did, your Majesty. Decided I should provide yeh an extra service to make sure he doesn't run off again." My captor said proudly though I could smell his nervous sweat from where I was. No doubt it was probably a stench in Youko's nostrils. I saw his tail twitch in annoyance but he came over to me.

Youko stood over me his eyes flickering as they took in my still form. I tried to talk around the gag, but only succeeded in muffled grunts and snorts. He knelt in front of me, his hands coming up to untie my gag. I flinched away from his tough letting out a low, feral growl in warning. Youko froze, and I saw his eyes darken. For a terrified moment I thought his anger was directed at me as he nodded to one of his men.

"Take him to my plants. I'm sure they're hungry." Youko said curtly. Two of his men broke away from the main hoard. Horrified, I stared at the silver fox with pleading eyes. His men came closer, closer….and walked right past me. I craned my neck to see them dragging my captor back towards what I had assumed was the forest. Now upon closer inspection I noticed flowers with razor teeth about their petals, vines twitching as they crawled about each other, and a tree dripping a scarily familiar poison. I shivered hearing my captor scream as Youko's men took him away kicking and failing past us.

"Now, as for you Kuronue." Youko said, his claws easily slicing through my gag. I spat it out with relief taking in greedy gulps of fresh air. I tried to talk but all that came out was a croak. With a motion of his hand another of his men provided a canteen which he uncapped, holding it to my lips.

I drank greedily doing my best not to spill. I expected to see a smug smirk on Youko's face for the humiliation he was putting me through. Some water still drizzled down my chin soaking my shirt but the coolness was welcome. Once the canteen was empty Youko handed back to his man nodding for them to release me. One guy came over to me knife in hand, kneeling behind me and beginning to saw at the ropes as I glared up at Youko from under the brim of my hat.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, you sick fuck?" I said my voice cold. I felt a ripple of nervousness pass through his men as they shifted uneasily. Youko simply watched me with mild interest his tail flicking casually as he thought. Behind him I heard the screams of the man as he was devoured alive by Youko's carnivorous plants. I felt a sick pleasure in knowing he suffered but feared what was in store for me.

"Actually, no. I feel rather sorry for you, as a matter of fact. I ordered them to capture you not to clip your wings." Youko says me calm as can be. I grit my teeth fighting against throwing myself at his feet begging for forgiveness or committing suicide. I doubted I could do the second choice since it would be an easy thing for Youko to catch me long before I hit the ground.

"Well, I'm here _your Majesty_. Am I to be your court jester and do cute tricks for you until you tire of me? Or are you going to make me plant fodder? Better yet, why not just hang me out in the sun to dry as I slowly starve to death?" I questioned him, standing up on wobbly legs. I'm pissed to say Youko was by now taller than me by a good three inches not counting his ears. He peered at me with interest a smirk playing across his lips. Shit, I'd just stepped on a landmine. You're such a genius Mr. Kuronue for pissing off the person whose life is in your hands.

"You're quite funny. How quaint."

"I recall you said I am many things. You never seemed to realize I can never be anything but who I am. How's that for a riddle?" I questioned Youko. I don't know where that came from. When Youko had begun to sprout as an intelligent being he would argue circles around me. Usually asking me questions until I gave up, gave him what he wanted, and told him to go do something foxish elsewhere. Later I would try to match my wits against his with a confusing riddle of my own, which usually ended in being complete nonsense. It was a game he had taken great pleasure in until he changed.

"True, we can never be more than who we are. What we become due to our actions is what matters. Though I can give you my word I am not planning on torturing you in any shape or form. I need you alive." Youko explained to me as if I was a child. I wish I was, I would have been smart enough to keep my mouth shut.

"What, you going to give me that patristic plant you showed me? The one that keeps it's host alive but you're paralyzed until you die? If you're not planning you'll act on impulse if I piss you off." I snapped right back. I had seen this sick mind game he played with his victims before. I hate to say it, but I let Youko practice these things on others before. Watched him experiment on other demons to see how much pain he could draw from their bodies, how far he could push them before they broke. Youko never deliberately hurt any _innocent _demons as far as I know. Unless he had cause to do so he never harmed women, children, or bystanders.

"Oh, isn't he the smart one? Comes from years of making sure I didn't fall off a cliff." Youko commented to Yomi who had come to join him at his side. Yomi's face was stoic like his leader's as he glared down at me with undisguised hate.

"You've seen what happened to me. This could be you next, kid. Just you watch." I said to Yomi. Even though I hated him for replacing me, I felt genuinely sorry for him. At his age he young, rash. Patience was the farthest thing from his mind and he wanted to pit himself against other demons to test his strength.

"Possibly. But at least I'm not an old geezer." Yomi sneered at me and I felt rage ripple up and down my back. Youko glanced between the two of us and stepped up, putting his hand on my chest. I automatically stepped back, reaching up to see if he had planted a seed on me. A casual touch from him could result in vines ripping from your skin in a matter of seconds.

"Don't worry, I didn't put anything in you or on you. As I said, you have my word. No harm, pain, or any type of injury will come to you from neither me or my men. Neither do I have any intent to have a third party to do the job. Are we clear?" Youko asks me his golden eyes fixating on me. I watch him my claws still scratching at the spot where he had touched me.

"You promise?" I asked him my voice quavering. Youko watches me his gaze unwavering as he replies.

"Of course. Would I give anything else of lesser value?" Youko answers as if it would be obvious. Bastard, he didn't actually promise. I sigh, shaking my head. My wings were throbbing, I was tired, and quite frankly I couldn't very well fight my way out of this one.

"You won't harm me for as long as I cooperate. Right." I say. Youko raises a subtle brow shrugging his shoulder in nonchalance.

He turns around tail flicking as he begins to walk away. I hesitate, but when Yomi makes to grab me I glare at him as I follow after Youko. From the forest there's a high pitched wail and suddenly my captor from earlier bursts from the forest. Vines and flowers are twirling around his body in a macabre imitation of a wreath. He falls just short of reaching Youko, crawling on his hands and knees to kiss the tip of one of his silken shoes.

"Your grace, I beg of you! I brought you the bat, please let my payment be my life." The demon begged tears in his eyes. I glanced at Youko who stared down at the demon with disinterest. With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair as if bored with the situation.

"Ah yes, payment. I suppose you deserve _some _compensation for ruining Kuronue. Your life shall be enough for me, don't you agree? How kind of you to offer it willingly." Youko said calmly as if they were discussing tea. My former jailer opened his mouth to scream and in a blur Youko whipped his claws around, for one second his silver hair catching the light making it appear as if a halo floated above him. As his hair settled half of the demon's head rolled off, cut right below the eyes. It landed with a fleshy _plop _in the dirt and I felt my heart grow still. Youko straightened glancing down at the demon as if noticing him for the first time.

"Let's go. I believe Kuro-kun should have a meal before we talk." Youko said with a nod to Yomi. I noticed Yomi's face had turned pale at the sight but he nodded. As Youko went towards I glanced down at his right hand.

It was stained with blood.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy with school lately, but at least I managed to get this chapter done. XD_


	27. Replacement

I dreamt of flying high above the Makai. Below me all was laid before me and I felt as light as air. For a while I glided around in lazy circles above it all feeling sorry for the suckers who weren't gifted with flight. Then I remembered my wings were clipped. I couldn't fly.

My wings folded around me, wrapping around my body in a funeral shroud. I began to fall headed straight for the ground.

I awoke with a start gasping and clutching the ground in reassurance. I was glad to see the whistling in my ears wasn't wind rushing past but there was a distinct rumble in the ground. Above me the sun had descended beginning to sink in the west. I blinked in confusion trying to pinpoint where the rumbling was coming from. I staggered up digging my claws into my tree as I listened closely to the sound.

The rumbling seemed be headed straight towards me. At my feet the rocks were beginning to jump as whoever was headed towards Gandara began to come closer. I felt the distinct tingling sensation that accompanies demon energy. I was surprised; it was a top S Class demon like Raizen. Such power is rare and for a moment I wondered if her majesty Murkuro was coming from a trip.

I could feel the newcomer sweeping the ground with his demon energy as he came closer. A fellow bat demon, perhaps? I squinted and saw a cloud of dust approaching me at top speed. Then two, then three….and it continued at to about a dozen individual clouds. Shit, they were going to run me over!

I didn't have time to head back towards the city or to get out of their way. I gathered together the biggest amount of energy I could, which wasn't much compared to this atomic bomb, and threw it into the ground. I heard a deep groan as underneath me the ground vibrated with my own energy. I heard it fade away and then a moment later an answering roar from the earth answered mine. They were aware I was here.

All at once I was engulfed in clouds of dust. I began coughing in earnest gagging on the dry stuff as I tried to catch my breath. I covered my mouth with my hand which didn't help much, trying to breathe through my mouth. The inside of my throat was soon coated with the accursed stuff as around me several voices began talking at once.

"Father, who is this man? Are you going to kill him?" Said a young voice. As the dust began to settle I saw a small child gazing up at me his brow furrowed as he gauged my appearance. Coated in dust now I bet I looked like a beggar. I could sense his power and was surprised by how powerful he was.

"Well shit, what the hell are they feeding you guys these days? I remember when it was great to be B class, now everyone is A and freakin S! Where do I go to get upgraded?" I asked the kid and he just glowered at me. Behind him appeared a tall, slim figure. A horn stretched out behind his head and two more from the top. I blinked, staring at his six ears three on each side as this new figure studied me. I felt the thrumming of his energy as he sent out small signals to see what I looked like.

Ah, so he was blind. Though not a bat demon. Behind this new stranger lingered ten guards sporting weapons and covered in armor ready to rend me to pieces. In front of me the stranger narrowed his eyes as if he could see me by sheer will. I tilted my head to the side sending answering signals. A smirk crossed his face when he felt the vibrations.

"Hard work, training, and vitamins. What else?" He said to me. I stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"I like you. You're the first person here to actually answer my question." I said to him and the stranger laughed ignoring the kid who I guessed must be his son.

"Father, do you know this man? Can I fight him?" The kid asked eagerly the way he was looking at me as if I were a new toy. His father raised a brow turning his blind gaze down at his son as he answered.

"No, Shorin, leave him alone. I do apologize, my good sir. I did not realize there was anyone in this path. Are you alright?" He asked me politely. I squint trying to place his face. He looked so damn familiar I couldn't place him. I wondered where I had seen him before.

"You can tell for yourself how I am. But yes, I'm no worse for wear. Dirty, hungry, and pissed off at someone I just met but other than that I think I'll live to see another day." I answer completely forgetting the guy I was talking to was blind. He caught it and began chuckling and I realized what I had said. Face flushing I glanced at him realizing my mistake.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"No, no, I can hear your heart. I know you didn't mean it that sense." The stranger said to me and now I'm really starting to like him. I step forward, to better scrutinize his face. He well, I guess saying _watching_ me would be redundant but he kept his face turned to him a curious expression on my face.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I recognize your face." I say to him continuing to study him. He raises a brow in question but I can see he feels the same way, too.

"I can't place your voice. Though, you sound familiar. What is your name, sir?" He asks me. His men are eyeing me like I just signed my death warrant. Well, hell, at least my executioner is being polite. And what had I done to deserve to be killed? He almost ran over me!

I consider whether I should lie to him, but no he would be able sense it if I did. Besides, there isn't any way he could pinpoint me if I gave him a fake name. It was a gamble but he could be a potential ally. Or an enemy, but I didn't have the strength to fend for myself at this point.

"Kuronue." I answer bluntly. At first I thought the stranger was going to turn around and leave. Then his face went completely white as his expression turned to one of horror. Worried, I step forward and grabbed him by the arm as he staggered back. Poor guy almost fell onto the tree. Behind him his men tensed and a few raised their weapons in a threatening manner but I didn't notice.

"Hey man, take it easy! I'm not a ghost. Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" I asked him and instead the stranger just stares at me as if he can't believe I'm really there. Shorin is watching with growing alarm steps forward take his father's hand seeming surprised at the intimate gesture. Guess they didn't hug much.

"Father, are you okay?" Shorin asks him a look of concern on his face. I was worried to and righted the poor man trying to keep him from collapsing. Suddenly, the stranger's hand whips out and grips my shoulder in a vice like grip. He leans forward his face inches from mine as if he can see my face. My body is humming as he shoots out his demon energy making out my face, my body, and the injuries I have acquired. When he reaches to touch my wings I turn to the side for him to have easy access.

He runs his fingers lightly over the scarred ends. Lingering on the top as his finger's lightly brush over the rest of my wings. His hand moves to the top of my head and brushes the hat. Balling up a fistful of the fabric as he gets a feel for it. This entire time his face is one of curiosity, to horror, to complete realization. I'm beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but I can't leave. Finally, he steps back his hand on my shoulder as he faces me.

"Kuronue?" He says, softly. I blink, nodding my head than realizing he can't see me.

"Yep, the one and only."

"It's me, the one who replaced you, Yomi."

…

"I swear to Enma this is the freakiest thing that could have happened to me today." I complain in the tearoom Yomi had taken me too. He was seated across from me at the table an untouched cup of green tea in his hands.

After I had heard the name I blacked out for a few minutes. My mind just stopped working and Yomi's men had had to walk me all the way to his palace. _A palace_. Yomi was the third king of the Makai. Now the former but that didn't still change the fact he was sitting on a huge estate. Yomi's backyard consisted of a traditional Japanese Stone garden complete with a dojo clear across the grounds. Yomi ran his finger around the rim of his cup before raising it to his lips to take a sip.

"Think about how I feel. You showing up I can honestly say is the one greatest shock in my life. I nearly had a heart attack when you said your name." Yomi replied his expression neutral. I glance at him wondering if I should point out coming back from the dead is a lot worse than being blind.

"Well, on the plus side if it makes you feel better I don't look old. You though…yeah, be glad you can't see a mirror any more. But the whole receding hair line and the fact that you're a rich bastard will make you attractive to the ladies." I offered to try and lighten the mood. Yomi smiled in response to my poor joke but it wasn't one of kindness. Eerily it reminded me of Youko and a small gasp escaped me. Sensing my distress his grin only widened as he nodded his head.

"So I've been told. A shame I'm not in the market for a wife, however. My son Shorin is enough to handle as it is."

"Is there a Mrs. Yomi?"

"Shorin is a clone of myself."

"Wow, you just took the term _egomaniac_ to the next level. You know that, right?" I said to Yomi picturing the small kid in my head and comparing him to his father. They had looked a lot alike but to think the kid was a clone…I shook my head at the thought. I suppose it would be too much for Youko to settle down and have kids. Yomi raised an inquisitive brow as he considered what I said.

"Someone beat you to the point on that one, but no matter. I have a theory you're probably wondering where Youko is in all this, correct? And why I'm the ruler he wished to become?" Yomi asked me his tone curious. I swallowed my mouth suddenly dry. I had been dying to ask the question ever since he had taken me back to his home. This wasn't the awkward young man I from my past who was struggling to prove himself to his boss. Yomi had become the one with power, wisdom, and the knowledge on how to manipulate others to his influence.

"Listen, Yomi, I would apologize but I'm not sorry." I said serious as I set down my cup of tea. Yomi's expression became one of patience as if listening to a child. I scowled wanted to reach over and shake his shoulders.

"I already have an idea that Youko is the reason why you're blind. Quite honestly, whatever it is you did was probably foolish. When I first heard of you I told Youko to pick a demon with more experience. Not everyone his age had the ambition he does to accomplish that task. Nor the patience, but you already know that." I said to Yomi. For a moment he remained silent quietly contemplating what I had said. It was true, after all, and he nodded in the positive when I mentioned the reason for his blindness. Finally, Yomi stood up turning his back to me. I scrambled up to follow him as he wandered into his gardens. I lingered near his side watching as he bent to smell a purple orchid.

"You're correct, I was young and foolish. An irony I became what Youko could not, don't you think?" Yomi said straightening up from smelling the flower. He plucked it with delicate fingers handing it to me. Unsure of what I should do with it I sniffed it as well.

"To be honest I would have started cracking up laughing if the situation wasn't so dire. Strange how people associated with Youko end up either better or worse off then they were originally. Me and you especially, the people he trusted the most." I replied tossing the flower into the bushes. Yomi turned his head at the noise but made no comment. I wondered what he was saying as he led me around towards a bamboo pole that filled with water before falling down only to rise back up to be filled again.

"Being his second in command does have its risks, doesn't it? I suppose you're wondering if I brought you here to kill you or to help you." Yomi said so casually I almost replied with a sarcastic comment. I paused glancing at him as he said this. His face was no longer pleasant but neutral. Far off on the other side of the palace I heard Shorin training and the grunts as he knocked over his training partners.

"Just like your predecessor, always keeping me in suspense. So, where is Youko? I haven't heard of him ever since I showed up here." I asked breaking out into a nervous sweat despite myself. Yomi didn't seemed inclined to reply right off the bat. We wandered around a bit more up until we had made our way all the way to the dojo. Yomi sighed turning to me as he blind gaze seemed to be watching me.

"I'm sorry, Kuronue, but Youko is dead. Has been for twenty-three years."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Come on, you guys must have known Yomi would have to make an appearance! I'm not inclined to him myself as I would much rather play with Karasu, but oh well._


	28. Pendant

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _We're winding down to the final chapters! I hope all of you have tissues and cupcakes!  
><em>

Why is it I always end up with the homicidal maniacs?

When I stepped into Youko's tent the first thing that struck me was that he had an actual _carpet_ the color of deep burgundy on the floor. Scattered around the corners were silk cushions for one to lounge against. A pile of them was arranged in a half circle which I imagined Youko must lay on when he wasn't out organizing raids. To my right was a small desk one could sit at on their knees, a griffon feather capped and waiting patiently beside a bottle of black ink ready for use.

Various trinkets were thrown haphazardly around the tent as well. I had to be careful not to step on a golden locket with a pink heart on the front. I also had to avoid a pair of silver earrings linked together that almost skewered my foot. Eventually, I managed to find a spot near the half circle I could sit down without risk of being attacked by jewelry. Youko, the bastard, gracefully slid into his makeshift thrown watching me with hooded yellow eyes. I watched my son uncertainly unsure of what to do. Outside I heard Yomi ordering one of the men to fetch me something to eat.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly once Youko had gotten settled. Those golden eyes fixated on me as he picked up a trinket, inspecting it by the light of a lamp as he considered what I said.

"Let's leave business till after we've filled our bellies, shall we? I rather think you are in need of nourishment." Youko said calmly as if this were normal. It occurred to me this was his _normal_ not mine. Being in power, in control. Youko looked as if he could care less he had several A Class demons at his disposal.

Yomi came in then, balancing a platter with two bowls and silverware on it. He managed to get in without spilling the contents, setting the platter by my right foot as he went to awkwardly arrange a seat for himself on the other side of Youko. Youko glanced at Yomi a smirk on his face as he leaned closer to talk to him.

"Nothing for me?" Youko said and I was surprised to hear him teasing the younger demon. My head whipped around, staring at them wide eyed as Yomi glowered at the fox all pretenses of being a second in command gone.

"None. You didn't say you wanted anything."

"I should not have to speak for you bring me what I desire." Youko replied and with my own eyes I watched in stunned silence as Youko leaned forward and began to make out with Yomi. I couldn't do anything but stare my mine completely stunned at what it was seeing.

Youko leaned back against his pillows pulling the younger demon atop him. I wondered if I shouldn't leave or if I was meant to watch. I got up to wait outside the tent but was stopped by a vine wrapping around my leg. I let out a soft growl glaring as Yomi clearly began to get excited. He was fully straddling Youko's hips now intending to go all the way whether I was there or not. At the last moment Youko broke off the kiss admiring the flushed face above his as he pulled away from him.

"Get out. I'll call you if I need you." Youko dismissed Yomi with a wave of his hand. The younger demon gave him a smoldering glare as he extracted himself from the embrace. Storming out of the tent a few seconds later without looking back at us. When Youko turned to me with a smirk I raised my hands spirit energy shimmering faintly as I narrowed my eyes daring him to touch me.

"Touch me and I'm blowing this place sky high." I growled much to his amusement. Youko shrugged unconcerned as he relaxed against his cushions. I inspected my food though knowing Youko he wouldn't have poisoned it. Too much work to bring me here to only have me die on his doorstep.

I had strawberries cut into thin slices set in a neat circle one of the bowls. Honey drizzled over them in neat strokes as if it was a piece of art. The other bowl held a rich beef stew that had my mouth watering as soon as I caught a whiff of it. I inhaled the scent trying to keep from slobbering on the spot. I glanced at Youko again suspiciously, but he had gone back to admiring his jewelry.

I dug in automatically, spooning the stew into a mouth as fast as I could swallow it. I could feel Youko's eyes on me as he watched. When he appeared to be disinterested in a person was when he studied them the hardest. His entire strategy and life was built around learning the people around him. Planning his next move based upon his opponent's actions, thoughts, feelings. Once I began picking at the strawberries I decided now was the time to start playing the fool. Youko could, quite literally, wait for years for his opponent to make the first move.

"That the reason you hired the kid?" I finally asked as I tried a bit of strawberry. The sweetness tasted strange to me after the rough fanfare I was used to. I licked my fingers for any remnants one of Youko's ear flicking at the question.

"Perhaps, Yomi does have potential. He's excitable when it comes to raids and always wants confrontation. None of the patience you have in standing back to learn our target's habits before striking. Makes me nostalgic for the old days." Youko answered reaching over and plucking a strawberry for himself. I had never thought of Youko as…gay. Seeing the look on my face he smirked in response.

"You always did say to have an open mind, didn't you? I admire him for his strength and beauty, as I do you. Though yours is more personality based rather than physical attraction." Youko said with a wave of his hand. My claws clicked against the empty bowl as I considered what he said.

"So, you're saying I'm ugly? Thanks toots, I think you're adorable too." I snapped irritably. I felt a tad better after eating but now my suspicions had returned in full force. They waited in the wings of my mind ready to swoop down at any moment. Youko sighed as if talking a slow child as he turned his attention back to me.

"No, you're not ugly. You have your attractions, your charms. They are simply more…rugged than suits my tastes. Besides, I have you here for a different reason." Youko said shrugging his shoulders. I glared at him trying to gauge what he was on about.

"Which would be?" I urged him. I didn't want to keep playing "guess what Youko thinks" for the next six hours. I mean, honestly, I had better things I could be doing. My wings still ached from being clipped and the horror I may never be able to fly again was slowly starting to sink in. Youko's nostrils flared as he sensed my distress an amused smirk spreading across his lips. I bared my fangs hissing in response. That made him smirk even more as he leaned forward lowering his voice so only we could hear.

"You're a reminder of my past life. A representation of what it is to be weak, to come from nothing. I'll always keep you near to remind me of how vulnerable I once was. So I thank you for that, Kuronue." Youko whispered his breath smelling of roses. I stared at him in confusion as he stood up gracefully, silver tail curling around his leg as he turned to leave the tent.

"What do you mean, 'keep me'? I'm not a pet!" I snarled at his retreating back. Youko had lifted the flap of his tent ready to leave. At the sound of my voice he gazed at me over his shoulder eyes gleaming.

"You kept and cared for me until I could fend for myself. So, I'll do the same for you. Eye for an eye, Kuro-kun." Youko answered before disappearing with a flick of his tail.

…

Weeks passed with me being held prisoner within Youko's camp. My status was uncertain among his men as I wasn't his second command, but neither was I a slave. I would have been classified as pet but Youko hardly paid attention to me. Other than that first day of me being returned to him trussed like a chicken he hardly exchanged a whole sentence with me on a daily basis. I did my best to keep busy, or at least something to pass the time.

However, my freedom was limited. I couldn't leave the confines of the camp without Youko's permission and his orders were I was to stay there unless told otherwise. Thankfully none of the other demons dared to touch me. In a way I felt a like the pile of gold Dracula had forced a merchant to leave in the middle of the street. The ruler so feared none dared to commit even the easiest of crimes within his domain. No matter if the person was foolish enough to leave gold coins lying about.

I suppose I was a reminder of the law within the camp. Rather a declaration of Youko's power and influence among his own men. In the days to come I also realized the strategy behind this. I was his most prized possession, and while none dared to touch me it showed Youko clearly trusted his men to be at his back. Loyalty is a strong ally to have within any group because you know you can rely on them. They'll be more hesitant in betraying you and the rest of your followers will go out of their way to please you without being prodded to do so.

"Do you think he'll kill him like the others?" I overheard one of the demons whisper to his comrade one day.

I had come to the fireplace to enjoy the cool weather while it lasted. It had been raining the past couple of days and finally the sun had come out today. Having nothing better to do I had begun to peel bark off a branch I had found. Watching the peelings blacken and curl as I tossed them into the fire. I kept my head down careful not to break my rhythm as I pretended I couldn't hear them.

"No, he's got the pendant though, doesn't he? None of the others had that with them like this one does. Maybe he's the real deal." The demon said looking over his shoulder to glance at me. I kept my head bowed trying to appear not to sweat.

I reached up, touching the purple pendant I kept around my neck. For some reason my captors had never thought to take it from me. I felt a small spark of power over my fingertips as the pendant awoke. Just as quickly I lowered my hand, drawing my hat off as if I meant to inspect it.

Youko wanted my pendant? Why not take it for himself? I barely knew how to use it myself beyond a few simple tricks and spells I managed to string together. With a sigh I turned my worn down hat around in my hands. In a couple of spots it had grown faded fraying at the edges. With deft hands I plucked a few loose threads away flicking them into the fire to disappear up in smoke.

This damn thing was so old. Why had I bothered to keep it for so long? I would have been better off tossing it over the edge of a cliff a long time ago. I stood up, startling the two demons as I walked away from the campfire. By now my wings had stopped smarting from being clipped. Now I only had to wait for the feeling of phantom wings spreading and flapping behind me. Every shift of my body made me feel the brush of the tips of my wings were brushing the back of my legs when I knew better. In my mind I still thought of myself as whole. I tried to reason at least it had been my wings, not my arms and legs. Billions of demons lived every day without wings, but a part of me still mourned the loss.

I glanced down my hat one last time, fingering a frayed edge. It hung limply in my grasp as if it to felt its time had come. I raised the hat over my shoulder and flung the hat like a Frisbee. It spun gracefully in the air headed right for its mark. Right as the flames appeared to rise up to lick the edge of this new morsel a flash of green whipped out. Catching the edge of the of the old hat and drawing it away from its grave. A moment later Youko appeared, rose whip curled up in one hand hat in hand.

Behind him was the party of men he had taken out on the latest raid. Without glancing at me Youko fitted the hat on his own head, his ears poking out the two holes my long ones usually went through. To my annoyance the hat actually looked good on him. What is it when you combine white with black makes it look good?

Youko didn't spare me a glance as his men separated with their war prizes to organize and count their latest treasures. I watched as they went about their old routines waiting until Youko was alone. Yomi had left on some errand that supposedly only he could carry out. I went over to the fox, snatching my hat off his head and tucking it into my belt.

"I thought you were going to throw that away." Youko said calmly as his whip began to shrink back into a rose. He twirled it around his fingers idly as he took stock of his men. I noticed he didn't bother to say anything about me taking back the hat.

"Let's go on a raid." I said out of the blue. I mentally berated myself for having said such a thing. What was I, stupid? Apparently so, because Youko stopped his twirling to stare at me in shock. It was one of the few times I'd seen an actual expression on his face.

"Quite a proposal. Do you have a particular place in mind?" Youko asked after a few seconds. My mind had frozen as I uselessly beat my brain for idea. I coughed trying to buy time as I thought.

"Well, I mean you need a challenge. Something that tests your skills. Come on, I taught you better than this." I scoffed flapping my hand in the general direction of the camp. A few of his men were now raising their heads to glare at me. I saw Youko's ear twitch as he considered my challenge.

"Truly, you taught me?"

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me."

A collective gasp echoed throughout the campsite. Youko's gazed burned into me as his fingers suddenly froze, the rose poised to transform into a whip. I stared straight back at him refusing to back down.

It was Youko's dirty little secret.

He wouldn't be here if it I hadn't decided to take him in. I could have just as well sold him off to the highest bidder. Auctioned him off when he was a teen as a sex slave. Any number of people would have paid through the nose for him. Youko was beautiful, and he knew it. The fact that instead I had cared for him, raised him, and taught him to defend himself only added insult to injury. I was probably the only person in all of Makai had held his life in my hands. I wondered if he had even told Yomi about his relation to me.

Youko let his rose shrink back to a seed. Tucking it back into his hair for later use. I wondered for a moment if he was just going to strangle me with his bare hands.

"We go on a raid together, just you and me. When we're done, I'll give you're inheritance. In return you let me go and none of this twisting words around crap. I posed no threat to you before, and I won't now." I said my voice confident. The way I used to speak to him before he became the one in charge. Youko leered at me clearly weighing these options.

"What inheritance? You have nothing left. Or do you intend to give back the hat?" Youko mocked me. This time I smirked, reaching up and unclasping the chain around my neck. I held the purple pendant in between us letting it swing back and forth enticingly.

"I'll give you this."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Yeah, I bet you guys know where this is going, right? Just wait until Youko and Kuronue go on that raid. Because we all know what happened then. XD_


	29. Challenge

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Oi, almost done with this story! Don't get me wrong, I love Badass Bat, but a part of me is just so glad to be getting this story done and over with. I have another project story project I need to work on. It's even bigger than this one in Word. Assassin's Touch is actually 156 pages long and it's still not done! Where Badass Bat has reached 138 pages already! Dear Ra, I need a drink._

My mind went completely blank.

I couldn't even begin to tell you what I did next. I remember staring at Yomi in complete shock trying to process what he had just said. I know he said something else, tried to talk to me tell me what happened. Then screaming, launching myself across the table intending on killing him. I truly meant to rip Yomi apart the entire time sobbing and cursing him for not protecting Youko. My Youko. My son. My kit. My child. Yomi had been his second in command, wasn't it his job to watch Youko's back?

Later I was told Yomi had to hold me down while calling his men to come get me. He didn't want to kill me which he said I demanded in earnest. They locked me in the dojo and I tore the place up. I refused any food or drink they offered me. Usually throwing it out the window or spilling it across the floors. Days passed like this. To me, I was in the dark. I could not feel anything or where I was. No one could touch me.

Then, one day I just woke up. I came to on the floor of the dojo. I could suddenly feel the warm wood beneath my back. I was aware of my entire body aching as if I'd thrown myself off a cliff. Twice. I blinked gazing at the rafters amazed spiders had so much time to weave such intricate webs. Didn't they have any other hobbies beyond catching flies all day? I stopped to think about it for a minute and couldn't fathom silk coming out of my ass.

"You're awake." Said a voice above me. My turned my head my neck cracking as I did so. I winced at the sound since it made it me think of several guns going off. As if reading my mind, which I suspected he could do, Yomi let out a soft chuckle. I noticed my head was near his boot as he stared down at me. Or his head was turned down towards at me as it were a smirk on his face.

"Jerk." I snapped too tired to try and get up to attack him. Yomi's forehead wrinkled at the insult but at the moment I didn't give a damn. For all I cared he could go throw himself off the top of his palace.

"A strange way to show your appreciation for someone who knows the name of his murderer." Yomi stated calmly as if we were discussing the matter over tea. We would have to if I hadn't lost my mind.

At this new information my thought process just about gave up and fell down. What was left was auto-pilot as I raised myself up on my elbows glaring at him. He gave me a serene smile as if everything was going to be okay. I already knew it was a trap, a way to rid himself of one of the last people that could possibly be a threat. Have a bit of information that could be his downfall. Youko had been the same way eliminating those closest to him or had known him as a kit with me as the exception to his rule. I never saw it for myself but I know Asami met a grisly end at the hands of Youko. The reason being Asami had offered to buy him when he was a child. Though, come to think of it may be the guy did deserve his fate considering how many he sold into slavery.

"You let him live?" I hissed surging to my feet. The room spun around me and I had to grab Yomi's arm to keep from toppling over. He didn't seem to mind only raised his eyebrows in response to my touching him.

"Why would I seek to end the life of a man who murdered the one who blinded me? It seemed a fitting revenge, if a petty one. Besides, I did not care about his existence until I came across you by accident. It seems fitting you should kill him." Yomi answered bluntly. I bared my fangs but I knew he was right. At the moment I didn't care whether I lived or died. I did had fulfilled my promise to the ice maiden that had helped me escape. At first I had not been sure when I first met him but I recognized the eyes. He had her eyes, and her face. Though the expressions mother and son expressed were completely different.

"Will you help me? Or are you just going to point me in the direction and send me on my way?" I asked letting go of his arm since the room had stopped spinning. Yomi shrugged his shoulders reminding of the young demon he once used to be.

"I do have a few conditions in concerns to this exchange of information. I believe you will find, however, they are suited to your tastes." Yomi stated his blind eyes watching me the entire time. I remained silent for a while, considering what he was saying.

The S.D.F was on my tail, probably knew where I was already. The just didn't appear since I was so near another powerful demon. I shivered at the thought of those men getting their hands on me again. They had been charged with _extracting_ information from me into how I had managed to "create" Youko Kurama. When I had left they had still been convinced I had been concealing a secret to raise an A Class demon. I closed my eyes trying to push those memories back. Several days later they were beginning to seep back into my mind. I had no Jin here to distract me. To tell me or talk to me about what was happening.

Poor Jin, he had taken such a gamble to befriend me. To help me out when no one else would even look at me. Now that I thought about it the Makai Tournament had probably already started. I remembered hearing one of Yomi's men telling him he was due to report to the tournament tourney this afternoon. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I thought of _her_. I had promised to never return to Spirit World. Sorry, Hina, it turns out my son is dead.

"Tell me his name. And what sorts of conditions are we talking about?"

…

"How do you know he's not just a fake?"

Kurama glanced at Hiei who was scowling impressively near the window. They were up high on one of the viewing platforms overlooking the arena. Down below them a general roar from emated from the crowd as demons from all over Makai milled around. Shoving, cursing, and trying to scare away potential opponents before the actual fighting even begun. Him and Hiei had already been assigned to their battle royale groups. Everyone in their groups had quit as soon as their names were drawn so now they were forced to wait for everyone else. Yusuke was down below with the others trying to find Kuronue. He still wasn't aware of the connection between the fox and the bat.

"Because only Kuronue would act like a fool. Besides, his leg is…" Kurama couldn't finish the sentence. He could have, but he chose not to. Hiei glared at him for pretending to be weak when he wasn't. It was true, but Kurama was reluctant to state the obvious between them. The weakened limb, the dry flesh that had pulled back to almost reveal the bone. It was a wonder Kuronue was able to even walk let alone run as he did when he had tried to approach him. He had been unable to track Kuronue ever since he ran off. It was as if he had simply disappeared off the face of the planet.

"So you believe it's the real thing this time? You're growing soft, fox. Before you would have just given him one of your planets and asked him questions while it slowly devoured him." Hiei snorted stepping closer to him. Kurama raised his eyes to lock gazes with the fire apparition raising a brow in question.

"Hiei, I'm surprised. I would never do anything so barbaric. You and I both know I melt the bones first before I even let my plants begin to let them feed. And we start with the legs first, you know that." Kurama corrected him clucking his tongue. He saw Hiei tense growing weary near his friend. No jokes here. The fire apparition knew he was serious.

"If you're so eager to throw caution to the wind be my guest. Considering how he acts, he reminds me of Yusuke. You may be right in saying he has no idea how to conceal himself. Surprising considering he used to be his partner." Hiei commented. Kurama sighed turning away from window. Underneath his shirt he felt the purple pendant shift pulsating slightly as his mood turned sour. His inheritance, Kuronue had called it. Only after he had taken it from the first Kuronue, the fake one did he realize what its true power was. Why Kuronue had risked his life trying to save it.

"He's the man who raised me, Hiei. I think even you may wish to talk to him." Kurama said calmly. He watched with amusement as the fire apparitions eyes widened at the claim before just as quickly turning into his famous glare once again. Kurama chuckled watching as Hiei became pissed at having been tricked. A shame it wasn't a joke.

"Not today, fox."

"I'm quite serious, Hiei. Kuronue-" Kurama began before he was cut off.

The windows were sound proof in the viewing room. They had even left the TV off so they could talk. There had been no sign of the bat ever since four days ago and Jin had become increasingly more anxious ever since the disappearance of the bat. However, the TV flickered on Koto holding a microphone as she talked. Outside the huge plasma screens came on as well.

"Fighters of the Makai Tournament! Today we have a special treat for you, a show before all of you start tearing it other limb from limb! A man of mystery has asked to issue a challenge to a friend in town wishing to find him. I have been informed this special friend is the captain of the S.D.F." Koto announced her face flushed as she announced it. Immediately the entire stadium went silent as the demons heard this. Kurama's face went pale as he watched the broadcast. Could he truly be….?

"The challenger in question claims to be an escaped convict of Spirit World. Now, may I present, the one, the only _Badass Bat!_" Koto said. Her face faded from view to panorama of one of the main arenas used in the Makai tournament.

The entire stadium watched with baited breath as a black cloud above the arena began to form into a tornado. Touching to the bottom of the arena swirling and thickening as it surged forth. Then Kurama noticed something odd.

_Bats_. It was a colony of bats, thousands of them all flying in that circle. All at once they all broke apart revealing a lone figure standing there a ragged hat drawn low over his face. Kurama's eyes widened as he turned on his heel to go outside. To stop him before he did anything foolish.

…

I smirked at the effect the bats must have had. Yomi had told me to be flashy, after all. Theatrical as a matter of fact and what better way than to come in with my namesake? Wolf demons had the same ability, though I never found bats to be particularly useful other than scaring the occasional girly-girl. I was dressed in the clothes I had come back to life in, now clean. Straps newly mended and crisscrossing my arms, my blades polished and showing the autographs I had received from Hiei. Though title I had added myself. Yomi didn't like it, but so what? I was no King of Thieves, by far. I did crazy shit no one else wanted to try all with a stylish hat to boot. I was a bat demon as well which added to my air of mystery. So, why not?

Giving the camera across from me a cocky grin I flicked the brim of my hat up to reveal my face. Knowing the camera was zooming in for a close up. I drew one of my blades casually swinging it in a circle idly for effect.

"Hey, Kuro here. So, I heard you were looking for me?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Classic Kuronue fashion! I loved all the reviews I got last chapter, thank you! Not much longer to go now, I have to say. Even though I'm glad to be so close to the ending I'm also kind of sad. I spent of lot of hours typing this story and have a finished product is just…I can't describe it but as a sort of high. Well, ALMOST finished but we have only two or three more chapters to go. This is the second longest fic I've ever written the first being Assassin's Touch. Geez, Kuronue talks a lot. _


	30. Let's Dance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! My schedule is always so full now a days it's hard for me to find time to sit down and write. But thankfully this story is almost finished and Kuronue came up and said to me, "Hey, we gonna finish this shit or what?" Needless to say I was forced by threat of rose whip and Kuro-kun. _

Youko thought I was lying, that I was only using the pendant as a last resort to trick him into letting me go. In a way, I was. On the other hand in order to trick someone you have to be sneaky about it and make sure they have no idea what is going on. I had no doubt Youko would keep his word on not killing me himself, but would send an assassin after me regardless. In no time at all I would find myself dead in a ditch somewhere several hundred miles away from any type of civilization. Though, in the Makai _civilization_ is translated into a place where you can drink alcohol and pass out on the floor without being eaten by wolves. Most of the time.

I told Youko the raid was going to be a simple one. Just me and him, like the good old days. He smirked at that saying he didn't mind indulging an old man for a while. What I didn't tell him was where I was planning on the raid to be. That was the big secret, and he hated me for it.

I already planned to pull a heist on Spirit World, specifically the small bit of territory they held in the Makai. I had heard a rumor, a long time ago Spirit World held three artifacts that had created the universe. A sword that could turn anything or anyone into a demon, an orb which could capture souls, and a mirror which would grant one wish under a full moon.

I already knew I was going after the mirror. During the next couple of days I watched Youko anxiously praying he didn't know my plans for the mirror. It would be the greatest heist of my lifetime, but also the greatest failure. One I would come to regret for years to come. Even in the present day I cursed myself for ever even thinking I could pull off such a feat.

My plan was to use the mirror to make Youko realize the error of his ways. In hindsight it was foolish of me to think such a wish would ever come true. I was desperate at the time, though. The person I had raised, the small kit had become a cold, calculating killer who viewed me as an old relic of his past. Something to, perhaps, put on display for a time to ponder over and admire before being thrown out with the trash a year or so later.

"You seem anxious to go, Kuronue. Why so eager?" Youko asked me the night before the heist. I was sitting near the campfire tossing bits of leaf and twigs into the flames. I watched the flames curl up my offerings blackening the edges swallowing them whole before so they became one within the smoldering blackness. Around us the rest of Youko's men, Yomi included, were settled in for the night. A couple gambling for more coin, others enjoying company only wealth and fame could bring. I snapped the twig I held in my hand tossing it to the side rather than the flames. Eventually, one day I too would be consumed by the flames. I couldn't imagine Hell to be anything else but unending burning.

"You're asking me this now? I'm bored, that's why I'm so _eager_ to get gone you ass. I try to so much as take a piss you're men all over me telling me to head back to camp. Once this is over and done with I'm retiring. Nothing but wine and the finest whores of Makai for me, thanks very much." I answered sighing wistfully. When I had been younger I had often dreamed of such riches. At one point I had convinced myself I would be hailed as a legend for my exploits and demons far and wide would want to shake my hand. I had imagined my thieving days would end in glory with a huge bang.

Youko smirked at my insult still gazing into the fire. Over the past couple of days I had witnessed him kill potential rivals with a dire cruelty I could never have imagined. He didn't so much as blink as he spilled his enemies' innards in the dirt. Even a few of his men who had thought to try and cheat him of his wealth had been punished in such ways I became thankful of my position. I seemed to the only one in the camp who could curse and snap at Youko without having my tongue being cut out of my head. I wondered how long that would last.

"Hm. You have a point. If you wish, we could leave now." Youko said his golden gaze focusing on me. I blinked, momentarily surprised I was getting what I wanted for a change. Youko appeared relaxed, his arm resting on the on his knee with the other leg stretched out in front of him. I saw his tail flicking lazily from side to side as he thought. I immediately suspected I was walking into a trap or Youko was about to tell an extremely bad joke.

"Why now? You said we couldn't leave until tomorrow morning." I snapped suddenly adamant to stay. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I tried to hide my rising panic. I couldn't help by eye the weeds next to me suspiciously wondering if even now their roots were spreading beneath me to pierce my body. Youko's gaze narrowed at my accusation but he only shook his head, reaching up to throw back a lock of hair that had fallen into his face.

"We are both nocturnal creatures, it would make sense for us to leave now rather than later. The night is deep and many of the demons of this land don't dare to venture to near my territory. Besides, I find myself impatient to receive my inheritance." Youko answered rising with fluid grace from the fire. I stared at unable to believe what was going on. Beside Youko whom I had assumed was asleep since he had been laid back with his eyes closed shot up, quickly scrambling to his feet to join us.

"You're to stay here, Yomi. Don't allow the men to wander to far." Youko ordered his second in command. I wasn't quite sure if Youko truly considered Yomi his equal or not. In terms of outright firepower yes, Yomi was more than a match for Youko. When we talk about intelligence however Yomi failed spectacularly since Youko seemed to be constantly teasing him with either sex or sending him off on what I assumed were raids not even worth doing.

"You're really just going to leave? What if…?" Yomi said not bothering to finish. He glared at me as if he wished to rip my head off. He didn't know the relationship between me and Youko but he knew I held a special place. I firmly believed I would be the only person in the whole world other than the silver fox himself who knew his dirty little secret.

"I'll be back within a day or so. You're not to venture anywhere unless one of the S Class demons comes to close. Kuro-kun, are you ready to go?" Youko asked me turning to look back at me. I blinked in surprise forcing myself to study the intensity of his gaze.

For the first time since he had thrown me out, I found myself wanting to throw myself at his feet begging for forgiveness. To ask him if he truly hated me for what had I done. The only thing was, what had I done wrong? What crime was I accused of that made him see me as an enemy? I took a deep breath, my hand falling to my blades as I rose. I reached up unconsciously to touch the brim of my hat reassured to know it was there. Underneath my tunic the pendant was unnaturally warm against my skin. Was it me, or could I feel it pulsating?

"Let get this fucker done." I said. Aware of my new vulnerability, unable to fly, I spun on my heel and darted off into the night. A silver fox at my back.

…

I love Western music.

Say what you will, but there is a certain noble quality to Western country music I just can't seem to get out of my head. Personally, my favorite singer in particular who hails from America is Rascal Flatts and at the moment I was quietly singing the lyrics to _Life is a Highway_ as I waited for the S.D.F. to take notice of me. Don't ask me why, there's no real philosophical reason behind it. I just felt like pointing out I don't sit around listening to Japanese singers 24/7.

I spotted them flying towards me a mere few minutes later. A felt my limbs seize up wishing to flee but I held my ground. These men had tortured, injured, and with all their might tried to _break_ me. And at one point, they had. I still wondered through a red haze why they thought I held some secret as to how Youko had become as powerful as he was. Wasn't it ironic, that the only thing I had ever given the fox was love?

"Nice of you boys to join the party. I've been waiting for you all day!" I greeted them. There were five in all, not the entire force but more than enough to turn me into ashes if they wished. However, I only had eyes for Shun-jun, the one with light blue hair. In recent years he had become the new captain of the S.D.F. Shun-jun was also happened to be the murderer of my kit.

Shun-jun just glared at me clearly pissed off a _demon_ had managed to outsmart him and his posse. I had slipped past his security, tricked his guards, and come back to life in my original body broken as it was. As we stood across from each other ready to commence battle I saw _her_ face again. I wouldn't have escaped if she hadn't helped me. We had stood side by side together, ready to face all of Spirit World together. I had admitted to her how I wished to save my son whom was lost. She had lost a son as well, she had told me. She had wanted to come with me in order to find him, in order to apologize for failing him as a mother.

"Kuronue, you are hereby under arrest under the authority of Lord Koenma. It is recommended you surrender quietly and come back to Spirit World." Shun-jun said in a bored tone. Clearly, he thought I was just another idiot wishing to challenge him.

Okay, I'll be honest, I am just another idiot. Just one of those many stargazers who happened to stumble upon good circumstances in my life. I do have a kind heart, or so I've been told. It was unlikely for me to save a newly orphaned child, an act I was even surprised I had done. Kindness isn't something one can spare in the Makai for obvious reasons. And yet, here I am, a complete fool for it still.

"So, what? I just hold up my hands and surrender?" I mocked him both blades drawn and at the ready. Shun-jun glared at me as if I were a naughty child defying him. I shifted my stance so my center of gravity was lower, closer to the ground so I could prevent from being bowled over within a second.

"If you want me, come get me, bitch. No way in _hell_ am I going with you all quiet and nice like. You're going to have to drag me kicking and screaming back to my cell." I snarled at him. From where I was I heard the roar of the crowd from far below. Their yells invigorated me and I laughed for effect to hide my nervousness. Shun-jun looked me up and down as if I were mad. Then a smirk crossed his lips as he waved his other men away his gaze fixated on the me, the suicidal maniac.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, bat boy. I'll humor you even if it is to splatter you into the pavement." Shun-jun informed me his eyes gleaming with malice. I returned his cocky smirk my heart hammering in my chest as I motioned for him to make the first move. Doing my best to hide my shaking hand by gripping my blades even harder.

"Let's dance then, baby. I've got all day."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I went on youtube to see if I can find a video of Kuronue for reference. Lots and lots of amvs I have to say. _


	31. Echo

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _You know, I just have to ask a few questions of my wonderful readers! First off, before reading this fic what did you imagine Kuronue's personality to be like? I know a lot of fics portray Kuro as being a bit more serious then I make him out to be. On more than one occasion Kuronue is Youko's lover as well. Also, upon beginning to read this fic have you ever found yourself now fixated on his hat? When I first saw the movie Poltergeist Report I completely fell in love with Kuro's hat! Last but not least, while the story is clearly predictable (I mean, yeah, it can be complicated at times) what do you imagine Kuronue's and Kurama's reunion will be like? _

Here's a small fact I believe no one else knows about Youko.

His last name, Kurama? It's my last name, as a matter of fact. I gave it to him since I felt bad he only had the one name. Most demons don't usually bother with a first and last name as far as I've seen. I informed him he could make up his middle name if he so wished too.

I always felt a secret glee whenever someone referred to Youko as "Kurama" because technically he was Kurama II. I was the first Kurama. The name itself I chose because I liked the sound of it.

Youko was correct in it taking a long time to reach our destination. As a matter of fact, it was around dawn I had to stop altogether and declare I couldn't go any further. Youko let out an amused snort when I staggered to the nearest patch of grass I could find and plopped down unceremoniously. I took off my hat fanning myself with it trying to catch my breath.

"Tired, old man?" Youko asked me. His majesty leaned against the trunk of a tree watching me with those soul piercing eyes of his. I glared at him cursing my aching feet as I flexed my toes with a wince. Even when Youko had grown old enough to keep up with me when I did choose to run I still preferred to fly. When Youko got too big for me to carry him on my back I was forced to fly low overhead while he followed me.

"I'm not that old. I'm younger than Raizen." I snapped at him. For the first time since he had betrayed me I was annoyed with Youko. One of his ears twitched as he studied me, a sign he was thinking.

"Did you sell your services out to Spirit World?" Youko asked me out of the blue. Blinking in surprise at the question I glanced at him unsure of where this was coming from. The intensity of his gaze was sharp, promising pain if I lied. I actually laughed at the absurdity of the idea trying to imagine working for those accursed people. Everyone in the Makai despised Spirit World for attempting to take control of the Makai. We were a land of chaos, not order.

"If I did what would you do? Scold me and send me to my room for a hundred years? Spirit World would never recruit a demon, let alone the likes of me. I know for certain I'd tell them to give me a better job than leading you into a trap. But then again, I bet you probably already know what I'm all about by now. You always have, even when you were little." I answered honestly. My answer seemed to take him off guard earning me a sharp glare from the fox. Well, it was the truth. Spirit World ever started recruiting the likes of demons I would have told them not to bother with Youko. Heck, who knows, maybe the Makai would be better off with a silver fox ruling over it rather than Raizen.

"I take it your answer is no, then. I'm hardly a kit anymore, Kuronue. It would be the best for both of us if you stopped thinking of me as such." Youko said drawing a rose from his hair. I watched as he twirled it between his fingers in lazy circles. I sighed laying down in the grass to gaze up at the sky. The stars were beginning to fade as the sun rose casting hues of pink and blue across the clouds.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't see yourself as a hairball with legs running around driving me crazy. Every time I said no you would stick out your bottom lip and start tearing up. Made me feel guilty ever time and you got whatever the hell you wanted. Damn, if you weren't a spoiled child." I answered chuckling at the memory. I had a sudden image of the grown-up version pouting and started cracking up laughing. Youko glared at me his ears pricked forward in my direction his tail flicking with irritation every few seconds. I grinned at him unable to hide the fact I found this image absolutely hilarious. Youko scowled at my initial silliness choosing to ignore me after a few minutes of my giggling. After a while I managed to sober up to really think about what he had said.

"What do you mean, better for the both of us? I'd rather you just killed me after this. Thinking you're lurking around every corner, scared shitless of the weeds outside my door is driving me crazy. All I ask you do it fast and painless, like with Yomi." I said the last part flying out of my mouth before I could help myself. Youko's gaze sharpened into pinpricks focusing on me automatically. I gulped wondering if he were suddenly going to take me up on the offer. Other than those golden eyes focusing on me his face went back to its calm mask. For a moment we simply stared at each other.

I had the strangest feeling Youko was actually _seeing _me for the first time ever since kicking me out.

No matter what he said, I knew those were happy memories for him. No matter how intelligent he became, secrets he discovered, or even rationalized it he had had a happy childhood. Youko had been raised on a love that hid no malice, no hidden agenda to harm him. Oh sure, later down the line there were the stories. Abuse, neglect, and even an experiment gone wrong by Spirit World were all there. I know most people like Youko are born from some sort of madness or a certain figure in their development that never quite clicked in. A shame for all those storytellers the truth was Youko had been perfectly happy. He had been loved, life had been simple, and ultimately he had been happy throughout it all.

"Get up, we still have a long journey ahead of us." Youko said to me tartly turning on his heel. I hastily scrambled to my feet stumbling after him as we continued our journey.

Youko already knew where I was headed by now. He didn't need me to lead the way as he easily avoided any other demons coming our way. I stayed close behind him as we began an old process. He would disable the traps and avoid the guards as I stayed off to the side, every now and again slipping next to an opponent and dispatching them silently. It was a slow process, but efficient allowing us to go by unnoticed.

It wasn't until we had slipped into the entrance of Spirit World I began to become worried. Getting here was one thing, but what of stealing the items? I knew next to nothing about Spirit World security except they had a special force that guarded the place. I came up short next to Youko who was peering at me with an air of amusement as if he knew what I was thinking. He probably already knew what I was thinking, had for breakfast, wished I had for lunch, and already planning my dinner.

I ran my hand lightly over the wall of the cave, closing my eyes in order to hear better. I sent low echoing signals into the rock, feeling the low vibrations spread out from me. I had to wait a minute before the first echoes began to come back to me. In my mind a map began to grow of long corridors, abandoned rooms, and treasures galore. This was the only ability I could hold over Youko's head. While he may be able to torture a person without ever having to rip off their limbs I'm able to literally see through walls. Before I would go get a mental layout of the place we were going to break into and let him know. I even spotted a few traps, but these were in the deeper caverns. Ahead of us were ogre guards we had to avoid. Finally, I allowed my hand to slip from the wall nodding to the silver fox gazing at me.

"Alright, shut your trap and follow me." I said curtly to him. Youko gave me his piercing gaze but nodded his head in ascent. I was in charge, at least for now.

I drew both my blades, holding them at the ready as I slipped into one of the many corridors. They were long and dark a string of soft glowing lights set five feet apart each. To a human it would have appeared dim each shadow an enemy ready to pounce. Not me and Youko, we were both naturally creatures of the night. I easily made it to the end of the corridor with Youko close behind me. As we were making our way to the cavern that held the three legendary items it occurred to me.

I was leading this heist.

Rarely, very rarely did I ever take control after Youko became old enough to plan out the raids. I had always thought him a bit too ruthless when it came to our victims. I wasn't squeamish when it came to killing, but to me there is a difference ending the life of the man aiming to hack you to pieces with sword versus a guard slumped at his post sleeping. I have seen Youko end the lives of lords and ladies in their own beds as they slept. No doubt they probably deserved to be killed but it left a bad taste in my mouth. To murder someone in their own bed is just wrong. I may be a thief, but I am certainly not a murderer.

It took us only a few minutes to finally reach the room where the items were kept. As I pushed the door open surprised there wasn't a lock I heard a small _click_ from my right. Now, I've dealt with enough alarms and traps to disengage most of them. This one, however, such a small sound left a sick feeling in my gut. I glanced at the items noticing a golden mirror propped up on a pedestal. Beside on separate pedestals were a sword and a crystal ball. Youko moved past me picking up the mirror and studying it. He tapped the surface of it testing for any magical properties. I moved into the room as well deciding my paranoia was misplaced.

Just then the pendant around my neck began to burn. I gasped, clutching at my chest as sudden pain lanced through my body. I barely saw Youko turn around to study me curiously wondering what I was on about. Suddenly, in my mind's eye I saw several ogres in armor rushing down the corridor. I could clearly hear their many voices, whispering to each other as they rushed to where we were. They had nasty looking swords and lances to ready to tear apart the demons that had been foolish enough to challenge Spirit World.

"Kuronue?" Youko asked grabbing me by the shoulder to keep me from staggering. I glanced at Youko and felt a horrid sickness overcome me.

"We have to leave." I said hastily, turning my back to him and stepping back into the corridor. When I sent out signals nothing came back to me in the echoes. This was wrong, all wrong.

"There's no one here, Kuro. I didn't sense anyone coming in." Youko said casually the mirror under his arm.

"That's because we're blind. It's a trap." I snapped at him surprised by how calm I was. The pendant continued to burn against my skin.

Without knowing what I was really doing, I held the pendant up with one hand. For a moment it began to glow and then suddenly faded. After it faded there was a sudden blaring in our ears. Above us the lights were flashing red making it hard to see. Far away Youko and I could hear the pounding of feet as the guards hurried towards us.

We didn't linger. Youko and I hauled ass out of there flying down the corridors skidding around coroners, doing our best not to lose our footing we were running so fast. My heart pounded in my chest imagining a lance piercing through it. I winced, praying to Inari I we wouldn't be caught.

"Close call, don't you think?" Youko said a smirk on his face as we came to the entrance. I let out a breath of relief returning his smirk as I nodded behind this.

"Oh, you know me. I get my kicks where I can." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Ahead of us stretched the bamboo forest we had had to pass through earlier. It had been easy to know where we were supposed to go since there was a path through them leading all the way to the entrance.

"What you do in your spare is your business. I humbly request you avoid supplying your addictions while we're on the job." Youko said. His tone of voice was annoyed as he said it as if I did this on a daily basis. A surprised laugh escaped me as I glanced at him.

"Come on, you know me better than that. Stealth is my middle name." I snorted much to his amusement. I was glad Youko had begun to act a bit more…a lot less like a cold hearted killer. As he we sprinted down the path, him ahead of me, I wondered if my wish had already been granted. Had Youko finally realized what he had done to me? His sudden change in character had thrown me off.

Behind us I heard the ogres shouting each other having emerged from the cave. I grinned ecstatic to be causing trouble. For a moment I felt young again as if all of Makai lay at my feet ripe for the picking. Free of its confinement the pendant bounced against my chest a pleasant hum radiating from it. What was this pendant? It had so easily broken the spell neither Youko or I could detect.

As I tried to keep up with Youko it happened again. This searing pain in my forehead as my mind's eye was flooded with images I could somehow understand. Even though it did not touch my skin the pendant began to burn once more.

A woman, a black haired _human_ woman was holding a small child. She was in a hospital bed a newborn in her arms with a red fuzz of hair. Somehow I knew this was in the future, she did not yet exist. Even as I ran I could help but be transfixed by this image. Somehow, it was important and pertained to Youko, but how? I knew this inexplicably as if someone had whispered a secret in my ear.

_"I think I'll call you…Shuichi._" I heard the woman say to her newborn as if she expected it to speak. I opened my mouth about to ask Youko if the name meant anything to him. It was important, it had to do with his life. How he and this human child were connected I was not sure but only that he had to look out for it in the future.

The chain snapped.

Stunned, I saw the pendant fall into the bamboo woods around us. Panicked, I dashed into the tree's after it completely ignoring the fact we were being pursued at the moment. Behind me I heard Youko yell for me to come back. I ignored him reaching out to snatch it out of the air.

"I need it! I can't live without it!" I called back to him desperately.

_I need you, I can't live without you._ Was what I wanted to tell him. How pathetic a demon I had become to care for a person who intended to kill me.

To my relief my fingers wrapped around the pendant, having fading to a cool throb in my hand. I allowed myself to let out a sigh of relief. Good, I had it. I still intended to give the pendant to Youko even though now I began to get a feel of its powers. Many, I had to guess. It was powerful object to say the least. Either it would serve him well or it would be my downfall.

I turned back around intending to continue our escape. A quiet moment past where I heard hollow whistling coming from above me. Whistling? I began to look up when the first one struck.

White hot agony scorched up my leg causing me to scream. Another pierced my leg, one my arm, and another one my wing. They continued to fall even as I writhed, trying to yank them up only to realize both my arms were useless. One pinned down by a bamboo spear and another immobile caught in between the shafts. A few yards away I saw Youko staring at me with wide eyes, rushing to my aid even as the guards began to draw closer. They were headed straight towards him. Me? I was already dying.

Several of the spears had pierced my right leg beyond recognition. It was almost sliced all the way off hanging on by only a few shreds of nerves and skin. I swallowed, feeling bile rise out the back of my throat. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. The tips of my fingers going numb my body already felt as if I was slowly freezing. Blood, my blood, gushed out the bamboo draining me.

"Go Kurama! Save yourself! Go! Run!" I screeched at my silver fox. Youko pulled up short, staring at me helplessly. He knew I was a lost cause. Perhaps, if we hadn't been being pursued, perhaps if I managed to cling on to life long enough, Youko _might_ have been able to save me. The edges of my vision began to turn black. I kept my gaze trained on Youko even as death began to claim my body.

He came up short that same helpless, panicked look in his eye. I had only ever seen him like that as a kit. Desperate for me to help him, begging with his eyes for me to save him. A look of grief passed over his face as if he wanted to stand there and take on all of the ogres, but even I could hear reinforcements coming. Youko couldn't kill them all and save me at the same time. It would be useless.

"KURONUE!"

As I passed into Spirit World, I still heard his cry echoing in my ears.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _One of two scenes you've all been waiting for! This is the end of Past Kuronue. I shall miss him so, but now is the time for Present Kuronue. See you next chapter. XD_


	32. Fox

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Two chapters ago I mentioned I was looking for the scene with Kuronue for reference. Well, this amv I found on youtube is called "A Haunted Kurama". While the music isn't to my taste the amv was very well done. The song for it I had to admit did express the exact emotion I believe Kurama had for seeing Kuronue come back to accuse him of murdering him on purpose. _

That was why I was so hell bent on saving my kit.

His desperate gaze was branded into my brain. When I closed my eyes I saw Youko staring at me in those final moments, his cry ringing in my ears as I faded away. He _did_ care about me. He _didn't_ want me to die. All these years, I had wanted to ask him what he meant that day.

_"I'm hardly a kit anymore, Kuronue. It would be the best for both of us if you stopped thinking of me as such."_

Now, Youko was dead. Before me stood his murderer the captain of the S.D.F. I sneered at the captain, I couldn't imagine Youko falling at his feet. Yet at the same time my silver fox had not surfaced during my entire week here.

I didn't wait for a signal. I launched myself across the empty space between us raising both my blades to sink into to his shoulders. I threw caution to the wind only wanting to rip the head off of Shun-Jun's shoulders.

Shun-Jun watched me with an air of irritation. He raised his hand just as I brought up one of my blades, and suddenly I was thrown back completely stunned. Behind him his men chuckled at the stupid bat demon who had just been thrown back with barely a flicker of electricity. I got back up, keeping my anger in check this time as I circled him looking for a weak spot.

"You're not going to win, bat boy. You're what, a mid-B Class demon? My powers are equal to those of a high A Class demon. You've lost this fight before it even began." Shun-jun mocked me. I bristled at his words grinding my teeth together as I tried to think of a clever comeback.

"Alright, you're more powerful than I am I'll give you that. But I don't need to have spirit energy flying out of my ass in order to kick yours. That, and I look way hotter than you ever could." I snarled in response. Shun-Jun's expression to one of irritation as I got back to my feet.

Instead of throwing myself headfirst into the melee I circled him. His men rose into the air to keep out of the way of our battle. Below me I could distantly hear the crowd booing at my failed attack. It didn't matter in retrospect. They weren't the ones on a floating platform fighting the murderer of a loved one. I distractedly wondered how many of the demons below me even knew what "love" meant.

While circling him, I threw one of my blades through the air. It went singing as it whirled towards Shun-Jun. He easily blocked it sending it whirling back to me. I caught it my hand going slightly numb from catching it. Well, shit, so in hand to hand combat he could probably own me. Spirit energy wise he outmatched me as well, and sheer power? Forget it, I was pretty much screwed.

"So, a demon and a spirit detective walk into a bar…" I began. Shun-Jun stared at me as if I were crazy. With that moment of distraction of I leaped into the air sending one of my sonic darts straight at his neck while swinging one of my blades at his head a second time. It was the same attack I had used on Hakushin in order to paralyze him.

…

Kurama was already down in the crowd hurrying through the demons to one of the small flying platforms the camerawoman used in order to get an inside view of the fights. Ahead of him Hiei was clearing a path by either knocking a demon out are raising his sword as if to cut them down. The fire apparition may as well have cut them down as well if the demons didn't practically dive to the side in order to avoid the red-haired person traveling through their midst.

"Dammit, Kuronue, letting this shit happen to you." Kurama muttered under his breath. Hiei cast him an amused glance smirking in response to his cursing. Usually the fox was soft spoken to hear him use profanity the situation was clearly serious.

On the huge screen above them Hiei saw a sliver of spirit energy fly between the two fighters. The captain raised his arm and easily deflected the dart, next snatching at Kuronue's blade. On screen the close-up of the bat's face showed his shock as the captain yanked on the weapon. The bat went flying forward straight into the man's fist before being flung back like a sack of potatoes.

"Come on, on your feet!" A demon only a few feet to Hiei right shouted shaking his feet at the screen.

"DOGDE! DOGDE!" Another demon shouted. All around him various demons were yelling fighting advice at the screen as if the bat on screen could hear them. Kurama grabbed Hiei's shoulder pushing him forward the last couple of yards that separated them from a roped off area.

Hiei ducked under the rope Kurama close behind him, brushing past him approaching a beautiful young water demon. She didn't look to be over sixteen as Kurama came up to her. A charming smile on his face and glittering eyes.

"Milady, may I borrow your vehicle? My friend here wishes to have a closer view of the fight." Kurama asked her the complete grace of gentlemen. The girl hesitated glancing at Hiei who lingered behind Kurama ready to scare the young woman at the fox's signal.

"Well, I don't know. Civilians aren't allowed to be near the ring." She said with great reluctance. Kurama's face flickered with disappointment even as he held up his hand. Not surprisingly, there was a single pristine rose in his grasp.

"Please? He's so short he can't see the fight." Kurama said shaking his head sadly. Behind him he could feel Hiei's gaze trying to burn him into the oblivion. The young woman blushed, accepting the rose as she stepped off the vehicle.

"Only for a little while, okay?" She said. Kurama graced her with a grateful grin, being sure to take her hand and kiss it while paying her a compliment. Hiei rolled his eyes stepping onto the vehicle. A moment later Kurama followed suit touching one of the controls. With practiced ease the vehicle rose into the air headed towards Kuronue.

…

I touched my jaw letting out a low moan as a shot of pain lanced through my head. I felt a headache beginning to creep across my head squeezing my brain. Shun-Jun laughed at my failed attack casually walking over to me without a care in the world.

"You think you could defeat me in your present state? You can barely walk let alone fight!" He proclaimed cracking up laughing at my helplessness. I got to my feet staggering at I tried to catch my balance. Shun-Jun stepped up to me shoving me in the chest causing me to fall flat on my ass.

My hat didn't let me feel the pain in my leg. I knew, however, it would be a scorching agony when I took my hat off. I got back to my feet again glaring the captain straight in the eye. I thought of Youko when I first found him. A tiny body of bones and air in my arms.

"You…_bastard_." I hissed my demon energy beginning to boil beneath my skin. I knew my eyes must be glinting red as my rage began to take over.

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" I screeched launching myself at him. I didn't care about forming a strategy or thinking out an attack. I didn't care about attempting to outsmart my opponent.

I clocked Shun-Jun in the jaw, throwing myself at him had surprised him giving me the advantage for a second. Following up with that I began beating the crap out of him. I ignored the searing pain of electricity coursing through me as he tried to throw me off. The attacks were meant to disable a person, not to injure. They were painful as hell but they wouldn't kill you. The SDF usually wanted to capture demons alive in order to study them so they knew how to kill them. With so many different types they had to have a huge "collection" of each species of demon to dissect and study to see the best ways to dispatch them.

When Shun-Jun raised his hand again to shove me off I bit into it, my fangs ripping into the thick glove as I clawed at his face. I distinctly heard him screaming his men shouting behind him to allow them to help him. I snarled, glaring at them in turn as I spread my clipped wings instinct wanting me to take-off and continue this slaughter at a safer location.

"How did you do it?" I growled raising my fist and punching him in the face.

"How did my son die? Did you sneak up on him? Plant a bomb? WHAT?" I screamed into his bloodied face. The sane part of my mind was surprised I had managed to get this far. Shun-Jun was dazed from multiple punches to the face staring at me with a mixture of horror and confusion. I looked him straight in the eye as he continued to gape at me blood running down his face. One of his eyes was beginning to become swollen and if he lived I thought it might make an impressive shiner.

I don't know how I knew, because I didn't sense anyone behind me. Didn't hear a single thing but something in my mind clicked. I glanced over my shoulder expecting to see one of his men bearing down on me. Instead, I saw _him_. Kurama come to rue my day again.

The hard glint in his eye made me catch my breath holding back the retort I wanted to throw his way. His presence let off a cool confidence with certain knowledge he controlled the situation. I blinked, wondering when he had come here. Oddly enough, he reminded me distantly of Youko. Those same cold eyes, his stance, but as if I were peering at them through a lens. Everything about these familiar gestured softened by this beautiful human body.

"Kuronue, get off him." Kurama ordered me. His voice was commanding, brooking no argument. I even began to rise without question when my logic kicked in screaming at me. No way in the _seven hells_ was I going to listen to this guy! I shot him a cold glare as I let out a low warning growl my grip tightening on the captain as if I expected Kurama to take him away from me.

"Go way ginger, this is between me and him." I said evenly deciding to give him a chance to leave. Lingering behind him I spotted Hiei watching with an air of amusement reserved for fools. This confused as I glanced at Kurama again for an explanation. His expression could have been called calm, almost serene if I didn't know any better. His gaze sent a cold shiver down my spine. Youko had a way of making a person listen to his orders by simply gazing at them.

"No." I said trying to be defiant. Even to my own ears it sounded as I was whining, a child defying a parent. A saw Kurama's face flicker at I refused a second time.

I should have never have let my attention waver.

Beneath me I felt Shun-Jun shift having momentarily forgotten him while dealing with this imposter. He laid his hand on my arm almost tenderly, a gesture reserved for lovers. A second later I screeched as agony ripped through my body. It felt as white hot daggers were being driven into my flesh from all sides. I became dimly aware of being thrown back and losing consciousness at one point.

I assume I wasn't knocked out for long, because when I came to Shun-Jun stood over me glaring down at me. I blinked owlishly feeling drunk as I tried to move my limbs to get back up. He kicked me in the ribs but all I did was grunted. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seein me writhe around in pain. To his astonishment I smirked at him as if I was the one who had won the fight.

"What's wrong? I've known bunnies who could do more damage than that." I mocked him. Shun-Jun clinched his fists clearly ready to do me in. Above me he pointed two fingers at me the tips beginning to glow.

"See you Spirit World, bat boy." Shun-Jun said grimly. I closed my eyes my spirit energy sneaking behind him sharpening into a blade.

"KURONUE!"

My eyes snapped open as I heard my name being called. Confused, I glanced up at Shun-Jun who had broken off his attack. As a matter of fact, he wasn't there at all. I blinked, sitting up to see what was going on. Dashing towards me was Kurama his rose whip drawn Hiei behind him. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Jin hovering a few yards in the air one of his fists swirling with a tornado. Below was Shun-Jun on the ground struggling to get back up.

"Damn, I didn't even know you were here." I said for lack of anything else to say. Jin spun around staring at me as if I were stupid. He became furious after a moment dropping to the ground as he strode over to me. In three strides he was there grabbing me by the edge of my black tunic lifting me clear off the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking? Taking on the S.D.F. by yourself? If you were in a bind, why didn't you say so?" Jin snarled in my face spittle flying. A part of my mind was still ready to die wondering how in the world this had happened. Maybe I had fallen into an alternate reality?

"Jin, put him down." Kurama said quietly. To my surprise Jin complied a look of worry still on his face. Behind him Shun-Jun stood up brushing dirt off his arms as he shot me a weary glare nodding to Kurama.

"I take it you know this bat?" Shun-Jun said. Kurama still had his rose whip drawn and I wondered if he meant to use it on me. He nodded yes to the question, turning to look at me. I swore he reminded me exactly of Youko, but I just couldn't believe it. I had to give the pretty boy props though for knowing my fox's personality. He had it down to a science.

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact. I've known him my entire life." Kurama answered him calmly. Hiei glanced at him his eyes widening at this news. I imagine did as well.

"Know me? I've never..." I began to protest. Then he began to change.

His hair began to turn silver, growing longer until it reached the middle of his back. Green fading into gold as they appraised me with their gaze. Even his clothes changed reforming into pure white cloth and silk slippers I remember him always preferring to wear. They were more comfortable, he had once told me when I had asked him. Very soon I was staring into the eyes of the demon I had raised. My breath barely left my lips as I stared at this apparition before me.

"You're…you're…_Youko._" I said breathlessly. Youko's eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement.

With a shaking hand I reached up and touched his cheek. I expected it to be cold and hard like the dead. It was warm yielding to my touch easily. I blinked only now realizing tears were coursing down my face.

"_Alive._" I said. Then fainted.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I mean to be wrapping this up this chapter, but now seemed a good time to end it. I will be updating the fic again this week since I have finals coming up in two weeks and won't have the time to be working on it. _

It recently occurred to me the second biggest problem with fan fiction, at least so far as I can understand, is ideas for fan fictions. It can be anything from throwing down a pairing to throwing a character into an Alternate Universe just to see what in the world they do. Also, I've included a few more general tips in how to write your masterpiece! XD

**1. ****Details, Details, and…..tails? **

People do enjoy hearing about what a character is doing, wearing, etc. Some fics may have to MANY details in them, others not enough. Remember, though, every writer is different. When it comes to presenting your setting or describing what a character is wearing try to do it in a way that is entertaining to your audience.

**2. ****Show don't tell.**

A friend of mine gave me this piece of advice and it has helped me greatly. What is the difference between showing versus telling? "He was very sad." That is telling, showing is "Tears coursed down his face his heart shuddering in his chest as he realized what had come to be." You can still tell, if you choose, just not ALL the time. Showing your audience what the character is doing helps them to come alive and become real to your audience.

**3. ****Writing Prompts and Challenges**

If you are feeling a lack of inspiration there are forums where people actually post writing prompts. These are ideas they have themselves, and some even challenges for an author to pick up and begin. I have only recently joined one group myself. Even if you don't wish to pick up a prompt, if you have any ideas yourself you can post them as well for another kindly soul. This also provides a bonus of meeting other writers you can discuss your fic with and bouncing ideas off each other.

**4. ****Be in the moment with the characters.**

When you were a child, did you ever play pretend? Imagine the bad guys coming after you as you mowed them down with a wand or sent your hoard of minions to deal with them? Writing is strikingly familiar to that. If you're having a problems trying to make your characters come to life, imagine the situation. Imagine you are the character themselves with their thoughts, feelings, and personality and what they are doing to deal with their situation. Think of it as you're watching people and you're just there to record what is going on in a box above them.

That's about it for this chapter. Like I said the first time, this is open-ended. So if you have any questions or want me to go into more detail about anything then please let me know.


	33. Father

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _It's Kuronue, enough said._

"He raised you? You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, it's not a joke. He adopted me as a matter of fact."

"…."

"What's wrong, Hiei?"

"I just can't see how you became _what_ you are with _that_."

"Hiei, you have three eyes, surely one of them work?"

I heard them talking by my bedside as I came back to consciousness. For a moment I had imagined I was sleeping on a cloud. Only through slow realization did I begin to realize I lay in a bed rather than in the middle of the sky. I stilled my breathing automatically listening as they discussed my current situation. I heard Hiei give out an exaggerated sigh getting up and pacing from his seat.

"Don't play the fool with me, fox. So you speak the truth? He adopted you?" Hiei snarled at Kurama. I heard a low chuckle then a deep voice I automatically recognized. I hadn't realized before since I had still been disoriented from seeing my son after so many years.

"More or less, he took me in. Kuronue, care to join our conversation?" Youko's smooth voice said calm as ever. I mentally winced not wanting to open my eyes. I wanted to keep them closed thinking perhaps I had finally gone to heaven. Or if this was some type of new torture by the S.D.F. in order to get me to talk. With great reluctance I opened my eyes.

I appeared to be in a hospital ward. Beds stretched on either side of me from wall to wall, but apparently I was the only one here in this one. By my right sat Youko watching me with a concerned expression on his face as Hiei scowled at me from near the foot of the bed. I stared at Youko my brain attempting to work as I lifted a hand up shaking as I reached out to him.

I touched his cheek once again surprised to find it warm. With shaking hands I reached up and ran a hand through his hair feeling its silken softness flow through my fingers. I even rubbed one of his ears watching with fascination as the small appendage gave way easily under the slightest pressure. My mouth trembled as I suddenly tried to say all the words I had been holding back for so long. He watched me his gaze unwavering as he reached up, clasping my hand in both of his. Those were warm as well calloused from handling a whip as his weapon. Hiei's gaze flitted from me to Youko as he tried to assist how to best deal with this new situation.

"I'll stand guard outside the door. Your fans are eager to see you again." Hiei said to me but I was hardly listening. I heard him walk across the ward and then the click of the door closing. I opened my mouth but all that came out was a croak.

"Kuronue?" Youko inquired, damn him, appearing as calm as I had ever met him. My bottom lip trembled my vision blurring as the tears began to flow silently down my face.

"You're _alive_." I whispered my mind unable to make any other connection. It appeared to be enough as I suddenly began to squeeze the life out of his hand keeping a death grip on it scared he would suddenly disappear.

"Oh my god, you're alive! You're breathing, I can touch you, hear you…" I said in awe feeling as if my heart were about to break. Youko's eyes softened considerably as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me forward. Then suddenly we were embracing me sobbing and clawing at him as if I expected him to shove me away. I felt dampness on my shirt a moment later and belatedly realized Youko was crying as well. I was so shocked I began to laugh wrapping my arms around him probably almost breaking his ribs.

"When did you…? Yomi said you died!" I said pulling back to get a good look at him. Youko looked the same, as if he hadn't aged a day since I last saw him. It was his eyes I noticed first. They were softer, not as harsh or cold as I had remembered them to be. At the sound of his second in command's name, forgive me, _former_ second in command his expression hardened. He took a shallow breath pulling away from me to look me in the eye as he answered.

"I know, Yomi came in while you were asleep. He explained the…situation to me. Yomi thought you were an imposter or a spy sent by Spirit World. He informed me he wished to truly make sure you were no actor and thus allowing you to risk your life as you did so." Youko explained to me but there was a hint of malice in there. Already I could tell he was furious but if he wished to take his anger out on Yomi remained to be seen in the fore see able future. I flinched trying to connect the young man I had seen being sexually teased by Youko with the now ancient ruler I had met.

"What happened? Why were you a human before?" I asked him despite myself. Youko glanced at me measuring my health. This time I scowled my mind still reeling from the fact my son was still alive. Youko sighed shaking his head as he glanced at me.

"Why don't I start from where we left off? After you had died?"

…

Youko summarized the whole she-bang for me. He promised to go into more details later, but I suspected he would never tell me. Not unless I ragged on him about it for a couple of thousand years. Either that or he truly didn't wish to remember. After I had passed away Youko had had a hard time of afterward.

He had continued his raids, organizing his heists as usual. Still, he informed me it had felt odd knowing I was dead. Youko had tried to banish it to the back of his mind despite the claim I had to his life. I was the only person in this whole universe who knew his true origins as everyone else began to come up with various legends as to how he had come to be.

Yomi had become foolish frustrated with their slow rise to power. So, a few hundred years later after my death Youko had his second in command assassinated. Only, he had failed in not requiring a body to be provided. Yomi had been the last straw, Youko told me, and thus after his betrayal he disbanded his bandits another hundred years later. He had lost his drive for being a thief seeing no other way to accomplish his goal.

Youko had taken to going on heists by himself finding it easier to work alone rather than to put his trust in strangers. Oh, his men were loyal to him, he knew. But for how long? Somewhere along the way he had become reluctant to place his trust in anyone again. Seeking to find a partner first whom he knew would not betray him at the first sign of danger. This is where Shun-Jun came in killing him as he fled a crime scene.

What threw me for a loop was when Youko told me about Shiori. About how she raised him, cared for him and how he came to see her as his mother. Growing up it was true Youko had always had a father, me, and while I adored him had never truly been able to nurture him as a mother could. During these years he had met Hiei and thus had found his new partner. This last bit didn't surprise me but when he came to the part of having to face off against a demon who had disguised themselves as me I had to make him pause.

"You really think I would try to kill you?" I asked gaping at him my mouth opened wide. By this time Youko had sitting on the edge of my bed holding my hand as he talked. His gaze locked with mine as if he were trying to make me read his mind.

"Why wouldn't you? You have every right to be angry, to seek revenge. I'll admit a part of me was relieved you hated me. Acknowledging what I had done was wrong. I deserved it." Youko stated bluntly. I glared at him for the thought a bit hurt since he would consider I would do such a thing. With great reluctance I drew my hand out of his rubbing it as I looked him up and down.

"No, Youko. I could never hurt you, you know that." I said reaching down to draw back the covers. I couldn't stand to stay in this damn bed any longer.

My legs swung out on the side my pant leg riding up to reveal my bad leg. True to my prediction as soon as I put it on the ground agony coursed upward. I breathed sharply gritting my teeth against the pain as I rode through the pain. I blinked my eyes several times trying to clear black dots that suddenly appeared in my line of vision. I stood up grabbing onto Youko's shoulder automatically in order to balance myself.

Youko reached, slowly, as if giving me a choice to refuse. He placed his hand over mine squeezing it as he took in my haggard appearance. I saw something like empathy flicker in his eyes but it disappeared before I could take a closer look. Youko stood up as well wrapping an arm around my waist to support me. I sighed, leaning on him as he guided me towards the large windows across the ward.

"Kuronue, would you be comfortable if I returned to my human form?" Youko asked once we reached the windows. I let go of him and almost fell from my bad leg. I growled forcing it to work as I peered down into the Stadium below. It had cleared since I had passed out and now only a few demons milled around down there. On the screen to my surprise I saw Yusuke fighting some type of ogre demon. I shook my head leaning against the railing as I turned my attention back to my son.

"Why can't you stay as you are?" I asked him feeling an edge of panic. To think, all this time he had been right in front of me and I never recognized him! I small a corner of Youko's mouth twitched as if he wished to smirk at my cluelessness.

"People constantly change, Kuro-kun, and I'm hardly an exception to the rule," Youko answered. I scowled shooting him an icy glare which he did return with a mischievous smirk this time.

"Don't get all philosophical on me, you ass," I growled. Youko chuckled leaning against the railing beside me his tail curling around one leg as he talked.

"I apologize, it's simply…for the first time I can imagine I'm completely speechless. You haven't changed at all. In my mind I had always assumed you would wish to drag me into hell with you for my foolishness. Truly, though, staying in this form tempts me to resort to my old tendencies," Youko answered. He his claws as he said this as if he were about to cut down a foe. I shivered from the familiar thought, because I had seen him show disinterest only to kill the person with a flick of his wrist. Noticing my unease Youko quickly rested his hand over my mine on the railing to reassure me. I resisted the urge to snatch my hand away.

"If you must," I gritted out. Youko cast me an apologetic look as he began to transform. Soon, I was staring down into emerald eyes. I wanted to punch myself for my stupidity. To think, he had been right here all this time!

"What I don't understand is why the hell you would choose to be _shorter _rather than _taller_," I said. Youko raised an eyebrow smiling at me as he did so. I tried not to blush because his human form reminded me so much of a girl. If I didn't know who he really was I would seriously be questioning my sexuality and begin flirting with him on the spot.

"This body hasn't quite grown hit its masculinity stage yet, Kuro. Though I think it may always have a delicate appearance," Youko answered. I swallowed licking my suddenly dry lips. How wrong was it for me to say I found my son's form attractive? Well, we weren't related by blood…

"Hm," I snorted stopping the sudden onslaught of lucid thoughts that had just entered my mind.

"Before we go any further, let me answer your question," I said gazing out the window. I wondered where Jin and the others were? Most likely they were fighting at this very moment competing with the title along with all the thousands of other different demons. I took a deep breath clearing my head as I began.

"When I got to Spirit World, I met an ice maiden named Hina…"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Sorry guys, I thought it would be over by now! I meant to end it this chapter but Kuronue has one more story to tell! Definitely, I PROMISE you only two more chapters left after this one! _ _And sorry I didn't update last week like I had promised as well. A family emergency came up and thus I was unable too. _


	34. Hina

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Forcing myself to sit down and finish this fic. I love writing don't get me wrong, but when it comes to the end of the story I suddenly become very, very slow and reluctant to finish it. Another author once said "It's like taking your favorite child outside and shooting it in the head." Oh, the pain of ending a journey with a character you spent hours and hours with! *begins to cry* Pardon me while I go stuff my mouth with donuts and tea. (I really love tea.) ^_^_

Hina was the only woman in the prison. When they threw her in I immediately figured out she was an Ice Maiden. It was obvious by the tear gems that fell from her eyes after the S.D.F. threw her in and left her. Around me the other demons had taken notice casting a more than a few lusty glances her way eyeing her body with appraisal. Even I felt my body burn at the thought of laying with a woman after so long.

"Hey, do you think she can fight?" I heard one of the demons whisper to his companion. A couple of them had ganged up and were huddled discussing the new prisoner. I glanced over her wondering if she knew what was in store for her.

The woman didn't cry for very long, quickly wiping her eyes as she raised her head with a new determination. I came closer to her limping on my half healed leg. Her eyes, blood red, immediately focused on me. Rather than the desperate pleading eyes of a damsel in distress her were hard, as if daring me to try anything.

When I came within ten feet of her I felt the air become colder. Around her the air was charged with streaks of lighting as she set up a barrier. It wasn't strong I could have easily penetrated it if I wished to. I smelled her fear saw it in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked me. She stood ignoring the dust on her kimono. Behind me I heard the others approaching hissing at me to move. I refused to glance over my shoulder keeping my gaze focused on her.

"I'm Kuronue," I said gently raising my hands. She glared at me suspicious of my intentions as I took another step closer. I saw her eyes flicker behind me at the gang coming closer.

"Hina," Hina answered me. I lowered my hands beginning to wonder how in the world I could get her out this situation.

"Hey Kuro, step aside! We get the woman first you can go after we're done," the leader sneered going to elbow me to the side. Without thinking I turned on him shoving away from me. He staggered spinning on his heel to shoot me a glare. He pulled back a fist to punch me in the face just as Hina stepped in and punched _him_ instead.

I watched in astonishment as he fell right on his ass. I quickly grabbed Hina's hand and darted back to the cells. Behind me the rest of the demons rose up with a cry and pursued us. I practically knocked the door down as I barreled through it dragging her along with me. Behind me Hina's breath quickened as I went down a hallway. Outside I heard the S.D.F. beginning to yell and try to bring order to the chaos.

I flew into my cell letting Hina slip in before I turned around and slammed it shut. I heard the loud _clank_ as the lock fell into place. Once I heard that sound I felt as if I could breathe again now that solid bars of steel were between me and the rest of the demons. I turned around finally noticing the small details of her.

She was beautiful.

"Thank you," Hina said her hand fluttering over her heart. I blinked stupidly unsure of what to say for her.

"Are you gay?" Were the first words to fly out of my mouth. I wanted to smack myself for my stupidity because it was rude, and I wanted to impress her. Still, an island full of women never allowed to lay with men….you do the math.

A small smile twitched at the corner of her mouth at my question. I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks as I came over to the cot to sit next to her. I was one of the lucky prisoners having a cell all to myself. The only piece of really comfortable furniture was the cot minus the small rickety table, broken chair, sink, and chamber pot. I never understood why they let me have a sink and never a toilet.

"No, are you?" Hina asked me. I reached up and scratched the back of my head my gaze lingering on her kimono. Her delicate hands rested neatly in her lap as if she were a great lady waiting to receive company. She wouldn't have looked out of place by the side of a lord.

"No, but I have seen some awfully pretty men. Makes me wonder why I chose to remain straight. Then I saw you and remembered why," I answered the compliments coming easy to my tongue. Hina actually raised an eyebrow at my flirtations but this time her face broke out into a smile. I wish now I had told her how it lit up the room when she smiled like that.

"There was ever only one man I ever thought beautiful. When I told him so he told me such men were described as 'handsome'. So I said he reminded me of a rare flower I once saw which only bloomed in spring," Hina said calmly. I nodded in turn my mind beginning to piece together the pieces of her story. So this was why she had been taken her. She had born a Forbidden Child.

…

"We became good friends after that. Hina actually came up with the idea of bewitching my hat so I didn't feel the pain in my leg when I needed to fight," I said to Youko petting the brim. Youko nodded his head as glancing at the door as I continued to talk. I had to wonder if Hiei had been serious about the fans. Would a mob storm in demanding his presence outside?

"I….I didn't fall in love with her, not exactly," I said the words sounding strange on my tongue. Youko raised an eyebrow at this turning his attention back to me.

"You weren't smitten with her, Kuro?" He pressed. I swallowed dryly nodding my head as my gaze lingered on the stadium below. I was too embarrassed to look him directly in the eye.

"At first I believed I was but when I got to know her I gave buried any feelings I had for her. She was in love with the man she laid with. Some guy who called himself 'Vincent Valentine' or something. A fire demon she found injured in the forest of the island."

"Hina cared for him for a time in secret. When she was with child he said he would find a place for them to raise the children. A safe place, a warm place…." I knew how Hina had felt when she described it to me. Her eyes had brightened as she remembered him. Vincent had made her happy had loved her by what she said.

"He never came back?" Youko pressed. I sighed shaking my head sadly as I turned back to him.

"No, he didn't. Later Hina told me the S.D.F. had been interested in her because her son wasn't evil."

"He didn't burn me, Kuro." Hina told me eagerly. It had been a while now since we had known each other. There wasn't much to measure time by while you were in Spirit World. It was a constant twilight lingering between dawn and dusk. I knew time had passed in Living World since the guards had begun to show up with certain gadgets that played music.

One of them explained to me one day what the gadgets were and how they worked. Which introduced me to Western music, Mexican, and everything else under the sun. Hina liked the sambas of Mexico while I preferred the country music. When the others were in the courtyard we would stay inside singing and dancing to the radio.

"He didn't?" I asked her. We were inside my cell me laid out on the cot while she sat at my table. She had managed to charm one of the guards into bringing me a new one.

"No, when anyone else held him they were burned. He was born surrounded by fire but when I held him he was so…._warm_. Like his father." Hina said her hands clasped to her breast as she remembered. I could imagine a swaddled bundle of an infant held in her arms. As well as the tears that lingered unshed at the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry," I whispered unsure of what else to say. Hina traced the grain of the wood as she talked her hand going in slow circles. Her ruby eyes glanced at me before focusing back on the table.

"Don't be. I wish I could go back and find him. He must be all grown up now, my precious fire child." Hina said wistfully glancing at the wall. She had a distant look in her eye as if she saw a strong man. My heart writhed in sympathy for her. I had managed not to think about Youko all these years, but at times it rose up and choked me unexpectedly.

"I'm sure he misses you," I said. Hina bit her bottom lip reaching up to wipe away the tears. Poor woman, having to face the world up till now alone.

"I have a daughter too. She was so beautiful…I hope one day she will meet him. Her big brother," Hina said wistfully.

We both fell back into companionable silence. I pulled my hat low over my head intending to take a nap. I heard Hina get up and leave the cell and wondered if she were going back to her own. I thought nothing of it since she came and went as she pleased. I was just beginning to slide into oblivion when I heard a scuffle from the end of the hall. I lifted my hat up wondering if another fight had broken out when Hina appeared in the doorway.

She looked panicked clutching something to her chest as she came over to me. Without warning she whipped my hat off and began tugging insistently on my arm. I sat up allowing her to pull me up and off the cot as she frantically started trying to hurry me out the door. I blinked peering into the hallway as she propelled me along.

"Hurry, we have to get out of here!" Hina said dropping what she was holding to clutch my arm. I glanced down at what she had dropped and noticed it was a chopped onion.

"Mind telling me what you were up to?" I said nodding to the abandoned vegetable. She paused only long enough to point at a slumped figured of an ogre guard. I winced at seeing his swollen face as we hurried past him.

"He's allergic to onions, so I walked up to him and offered him a kiss. Then he started choking and gagging and collapsed," Hina said so casually I had to stop for a moment to stare at her.

"Remind me never to piss you off. And certainly don't poison me something that is found in a burger," I said as quickly took out a pair of keys and opened the door.

We only had a few minutes at the most before the other guards noticed one of their men were down. Hina led me around corners and endless hallways, me having to stop her from walking right into a patrol. I began to wonder how she meant to break out from Spirit World. How did one escape from the land of the dead?

"You said you were a former thief, didn't you?" Hina asked me after a while. We had come to a stop at huge double doors. I glanced over my shoulder hoping we wouldn't be caught by the guards.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her. Hina reached out with shaking hands to push the double doors open. As they opened with an ominous creak I saw three pedestals. On each one rested a different artifact. Then I realized what they were.

The three artifacts that had created the universe. A sword, an orb, and the Mirror of Darkness. Hina quickly shut the door behind us going over to pick up the mirror. Then I realized what she meant to do. Could it work, here, where there was no moon?

"Hina, it won't work. We need a moon and we're dead," I whispered reaching out to take the mirror from her. Hina smacked my hand away glaring at me as if I were a fool. I bit my lip letting my hand drop instead letting rest to grasp her elbow.

"Yes, it will. Trust me, Kuro, it will! We're not dead, at least not yet. We were brought here before we could die, don't you understand? Our bodies and souls are here only time has stopped for us. As long as we are here we will never die or age. Why do you think you have never grown any gray hairs for as long as you've been here?" Hina asked me her voice low. Her crimson eyes bored into mine daring me to contradict her. I quieted considering what she had said. She was right, I had been brought here right before my moment of death. Which meant…

"We can return to the land of the living," I said breathlessly. I could hardly believe it but how would we accomplish this?

"The mirror needs a life to grant a wish, Hina. Can't mean to sacrifice yourself, do you?" I asked her suddenly panicked. Hina shook her head taking the mirror and lightly caressing the surface as if it were the face of her lost son. She closed her eyes a tear trickling down forming into a gem and bouncing across the marble floor.

"No, I will do no such thing. But Kuronue, I have to go back! I have tell him I'm sorry! I'm sorry I…I wasn't strong enough to protect him," Hina said her throat choking with sobs. I put my arms around her and pulled her close. Her shoulders began to shake as she cried the mirror still held in her arms.

"He was a just a baby, Kuro! A small, innocent child! I never told the Elders but he could understand what they said. Before they took him away from me I gazed down at him and knew he understood. Kuro, they threw him from the island! But he's not dead, I know it! He must hate me so much, my precious fire child," Hina choked. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying with her as I held her close.

"He doesn't hate you, Hina. He could never blame you for they did. I'm sure you did everything in your power to try and stop them. When we go back, we'll find him. Both our boys," I whispered into her hair. Hina nodded wiping her eyes as she stepped back from me. She held the mirror up in between us her hand resting lightly on the surface. I put my hand over hers squeezing to reassure her no matter what, I was here for her.

"What is your wish?" A deep voice said seeming to radiate from around us and yet from the mirror all the same time. Hina and I met eye to eye a secret passing between us before we both gazed back down at our reflections. The surface rippled as if disturbed as we each took a deep breath simultaneously. If we each gave up half of our life force neither of us would have to die.

"We wish to return to Living World, to Makai," Hina said. Outside I heard the guards beginning to come down the hall their shouts echoing in the long corridor. My hands trembled as I held my breath waiting for the mirror to answer.

"I will grant your wish," the voice echoed. Under us the ground began to open up as if we were about to plunge into hell. I almost bolted then from sheer terror if Hina and I didn't continue to remain there as if we were standing on solid ground. Just then the doors burst open one of the S.D.F. in the front. He stared at us in shock before raising his fist preparing to shatter the mirror if necessary to keep us there.

"NOOOO!" Hina screamed letting go of the mirror.

"HINA!" I screeched going to stop her. I was too late as she collided with the warrior using her bodyweight to bring him down. I watched in horror as the guards seized her dragging her back as the man rose up to stop me. Already my body had begun to sink into the floor back to the Makai. Hina raised her head giving me a sad smile right before I disappeared.

"Tell your son I said hi," Hina said.

And a few moments later I landed in a cell.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Okay, NOW I can say for certain there is only one more chapter left! How do I know? I'm working on it RIGHT NOW as we speak! So if I work hard enough you may be able to read the final chapter today, tomorrow at the latest. So keep an eye on your e-mails my dear loyal readers for the final installment of Badass Bat!_


	35. Epilogue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _So this is what it has come to, has it? The final, final chapter after so long…I can honestly say this is the second fic I have finished. You guys have stuck with me through thick and thin and been patient for updates even when I was late. I thank you for reading it and giving me glorious reviews that motivated me to finish. Now, for Kuro._

"He's old, isn't he?" Yusuke said glancing at the dojo. Kurama didn't meet his friend's eyes as he gazed at the bat demon talking with Jin.

He had been surprised when Jin and the others had nearly trampled Hiei to come in and check on Kuronue thinking he meant to kill the bat. There shock had even been greater when he had introduced Kuronue as his adopted father. Kurama chuckled to himself at the glowering look Hiei had given him as he stated this fact still disbelieving him.

After consulting with Koenma the young ruler had immediately pardoned the bat demon for all past transgressions. There had been no word of an ice maiden named Hina. Supposedly she had disappeared during the scuffle and there was no record of her existence in either the Makai or Spirit World. Kurama suspected the elusive woman had already been dead to begin with, but may have come back for unfinished business.

"Yes, he is in a sense. Though technically speaking he has never aged since the day he died. But it's best if he lives out the rest of his years here. I promised to care for him, and it's peaceful here. Genkai seems to like him even though she complains he's s nuisance," Kurama said fondly as he continued to watch Kuronue. His father had his hat on to block out the summer son as he said something to Jin which made him laugh. The two had become best friends ever since after the tournament. The wind master had come very close to making it to the finals and now visited Kuronue constantly for training. After a moment Jin seemed to say good-bye to the former thief waving as he rose into the air and flew off.

"I gotta go with Hiei and say I can't imagine him being your father," Yusuke muttered shaking his head. Kurama raised a brow turning to look at his comrade in arms.

"Truly? Kuronue rather reminds me a bit of yourself, Yusuke. Perhaps that's the reason you and I get along so well," Kurama mused much the chagrin of the former detective. Just then Kuronue spotted them coming over to greet them.

"Youko, you wanted to speak to me?" Kuronue said to him. His clothes were dark with sweat from training in the heat. Kurama offered him a bright smile stepping forward to embrace the bat despite his stink. His father chuckled wrapping his arms around his much smaller frame planting a kiss on the top of his head as if he were still a child.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well, father," Kurama said stepping back to look up at the man who had raised him. Yusuke coughed scuffing his shoes in embarrassment. He wasn't used to the casual way Kuronue tended to embrace his fox friend, but they had always been like that since he was little. Though Kurama knew it was foolish he would let Kuronue indulge. The bat tended to act like mother hen at times if he didn't.

"Yes, I have a gift for you. Or rather, Hiei does. He was quite adamant in wanting to give to you himself," Kurama explained.

"Hiei?" Kuronue and Yusuke both said dubiously at the same time. Kurama laughed gently taking his father's hand in his own. Up close he could see the pale scars of where they had cut off the bat's fingers and reattached them multiple times. Kuronue had spoken little of his time in Spirit World and Kurama selfishly did not wish to know. He doubted he would be able to control himself if his father told him the whole story. If he did, Kurama wasn't sure if he wouldn't go and dispose the entire S.D.F.

"I said the same thing when he told me. But considering you are his biggest fan, I must say he wished to give you something in return for making sure I 'didn't die on the spot' as he so much liked to put it. Shall we?" Kurama asked. Kuronue nodded obediently following him into the dojo.

"You ever know a guy named Toguro?" Kuronue asked Yusuke as he followed his son inside. Yusuke's brow furrowed at the name but he nodded his head warily. Kurama kept an eye on the two of them wondering what they were getting at.

"Yeah," Yusuke said cautiously. Kuronue grinned reaching into his pocket. A moment later he took Yusuke's hand and slapped a pair of sunglasses into it. The glasses had scratches on them and were clearly old, one lenses having a growing hairline crack in it. Yusuke blinked staring down at the shades confused.

"I met him once, you know. When he was coming through Spirit World. Those dead types have a certain glow around them, you know? I remember I was moping in the Great Hall and he happened to wait in there. I told him he reminded me of the Terminator standing there looking so grim," Kuronue said casually. Yusuke snorted in amusement as they came up to the dojo.

Kurama opened the sliding door stepping back to allow his father and friend to enter first. Hiei stood in the middle of the room a large sack at his feet. Once both were inside Kurama stepped in behind them closing the door behind them. Kuronue smiled when he saw the fire apparition, he still possessed the autographed blades and fought with them.

"Kuronue," Hiei said nodding to the bat demon. Yusuke blinked probably wondering what this was all about.

Hiei bent down and picked up the sack. He hadn't even told Kurama what it contained only that it was for his father. Kuronue leaned forward curiously as if he wanted to peer into the sack but didn't want to ruin the surprise. Hiei shot him a warning glance reaching into pull the gift out.

"You look just like your mother. She was a stubborn as mule too," Kuronue said. Hiei paused as Yusuke glanced at the bat demon slightly confused. Hiei locked gazes with Kuronue and for a moment Kurama wondered if Hiei was going to attack the bat. Instead, Hiei simply nodded as he pulled the gift out all the way.

"The stupid fox has your smile," Hiei replied bluntly as he showed the gift to the bat. The room fell silent as they gaped at the silver object.

It was a pair of wings.

Bat wings to be precise. Hiei grasped an edge of one of the folded wings pulling it out for Kuronue to get a better look at it. With a shaking hand his father touched it gasping as he felt the warmth radiating from the metal. To Kuronue it felt as if the wings were pulsing responding to his touch. Tears sprang to his eyes as he accepted the gifts running his hands over the wings. Even Kurama found himself swallowing back a small sob.

"T-th-th-thank you, Hiei," Kuronue said trying to form the words. Hiei nodded solemnly his eyes softening for an instant as he gazed at the bat. Only for a moment before they flickered back to his normal penetrating gaze.

"They're only prototypes. When the final models are being drawn up fake skin will be grafted to cover them so they appear real. No one will be able to tell…you need assistance flying," Hiei said carefully. Yusuke gave Hiei a quizzical look catching the pause.

"Well, shall we test them out, father?" Kurama asked him. Kuronue nodded solemnly turning around to follow his son back outside.

…..

I was shaking as Kurama helped Hiei attach the wings to my clipped ones. I felt a light burning sensation as needles entered my nerves connection to my system. After a moment they both stepped back. I took a deep breath and slowly began to extend one of my wings.

One of the silver wings shimmered into view glittering in the afternoon sun. I choked back a sob not wanting to appear like a weakling in front of them. I stretched the other wing and it responded easily to my commands. I flapped them, for the first time in several hundred years I felt the familiar pull of the wind. My muscles began to burn from being unused for so long but they were still there. I could still fly.

"Okay, the doctor said to do flapping exercises for the next couple of weeks to build up our strength. After that you can start gliding short distances to become accustomed to the sensation of flying again," Hiei instructed me peering down at a paper that held instruction.

I snorted we were standing near some open cliffs. Hiei said I might be able to glide if I felt strong enough since Kurama could easily catch me if I began to fall. I stared down at the five hundred foot drop into the canyon. A small ribbon of a river was down there weaving its way to the ocean.

I tried to remember what Jin had taught thus far. I was no wind master, but I had begun to pick up the powers of the shinobi with continuous training. Being a former flyer it was easy for me to pick up on the wind, to know her wily ways.

With the next passing breeze I gathered its power close to me. Weaving it around me in a light tornado strong enough to cause my son's hair to lift in the breeze. Kurama gave me a veiled look warning me not to try anything foolish. He felt me working my demon energy and probably had a good idea of what I meant to do. I smirked at him folding my wings close to my body.

"Kuronue, don't you-" I didn't wait for him to finish.

I flung myself off the top of the cliff. Above me I heard Kurama let out a sharp cry as I began to plummet towards the ground.

I still had my small bubble of wind around me. With a loud roar I forced my wings to open splitting my wind in half so it swirled beneath each of my wings. I pushed it up and leveled out gliding along the canyon. I caught my breath my stomach having fallen to my toes with the old familiar sensation.

A second later I laughed relieved, thankful, and just everything. With a powerful flap I soared up to the top again zipping past Kurama and the others. Above them I circled still laughing wondering if I were dreaming. Below me had begun to laugh as well while shouting for me to take it easy and to land. I shook my head in the negative angling my wings so I could fly higher. Above me there were a few clouds lingering in the open blue sky.

I had already broken out into a sweat and was beginning to pant from the effort. I wasn't going to be able to fly for much longer. I let out a defeated sigh promising myself one day I would be able to fly so far and fast I could travel forever in that big blue sky.

As I angled my wings to go back to my son and his friends, I caught a glimpse of a woman with crimson eyes smiling down at me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Yes, this is the end. I think I may start crying very soon or possibly later. I had this ending planned and pictured it very clearly right from the start. It has been an honor flying with all of you through this fic. I hope to see some of you again in my other fics. _

_Happy flying, _

_Kuro the Badass Bat_


End file.
